


𝕪𝕠𝕦'𝕣𝕖 𝕒𝕟 𝕚𝕕𝕚𝕠𝕥 [ Wakatoshi Ushijima x Reader ]

by Cutesight



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Childhood Friends, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fanfiction, Love Triangles, Reader-Insert, Size Kink, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:22:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 50,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29989026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cutesight/pseuds/Cutesight
Summary: "𝐻𝑒 𝒹𝑜𝑒𝓈𝓃'𝓉 𝓀𝓃𝑜𝓌, 𝒹𝑜𝑒𝓈 𝒽𝑒?""𝒩𝑜. 𝒩𝑜𝓉 𝑒𝓋𝑒𝓃 𝒾𝓃 𝓉𝒽𝑒 𝓈𝓁𝒾𝑔𝒽𝓉𝑒𝓈𝓉."- - - -Y/N has been the only consistent thing in Ushijima's life. No matter where he would be, she'd be there for him.The two are childhood friends and that was that. Or so Ushijima thought.Things begin to change when Y/N's attention is pulled away from her new found freedom as a first year in university.- - - -I *do not* give anyone any permission to translate, create videos, or republish my work. I have all rights to my stories and would appreciate everyone to enjoy them on the platforms I post these stories on. These stories are free and I don't feel comfortable knowing others are making money off of them. (｡•́︿•̀｡)If you see my work anywhere else other than Wattpad and AO3, just know I did not give them any permission.
Relationships: Ushijima Wakatoshi/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 49





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [St0lenKiss92](https://archiveofourown.org/users/St0lenKiss92/gifts).



"Y/N." A still deep voice pulls you out of your sleep. The person roughly shakes your shoulders, groaning under their breath.

"Five minutes, Wakatoshi..." You murmur half asleep. Rolling over, you pull your blanket over your head but a strong grip stops your motion.

"We're going to be late for our morning classes if I let you sleep in. Get up. Your breakfast is on the table." Ushijima strips the blanket off of your skin and you instantly feel a chill. Wrapping your arms around yourself, you protest with whining. You sit up unwillingly and flutter your eyes open to see a muscular tall build towering the edge of your bed.

_Wakatoshi Ushijima._

Your childhood friend and also your roommate from today forward. The two of you managed to budget wisely after the past three years in high school to save up enough for a years worth of rent for a two bedroom apartment. The extra funds will go towards other necessities like food, bills, and the internet.

With both of your part time jobs, you'll be able to afford next years rent easier than your saved up cash from different events over the past three years.

Ushijima wears a blank expression when he sees your messy bed hair. Nothing about you surprises him anymore. Or if it did, he's keeping his reaction hidden.

"I'm up..." You mumble under your breath. Ushijima nods to your weak declaration.

"Get changed and eat. You have ten minutes." He speaks firmly before closing your bedroom door behind him. Grumbling, you force yourself out of bed and make your way to the bathroom with a change of clothes.

Despite being slow at waking up in the morning, you're out the door with Ushijima exactly ten minutes on the dot. You couldn't enjoy breakfast so you quickly place the sunny-side up egg on top of the toast before locking the door behind you.

"You shouldn't eat and walk Y/N. It's rude." Ushijima looks at you from the corner of his eye, his brows creasing together in disappointment.

"Well, I was forced out of the apartment so I'll just eat it quickly before we leave the complex." You practically shovel the toast down your throat, barely tasting the flavor when you do so. A sigh is met next to you when Ushijima shakes his head.

"You're not ladylike at all."

"Why should I be ladylike in front of you Wakatoshi? We've basically been friends since we were in diapers."

He grows quiet and doesn't respond back.

"You've seen me at my best and at my worst. I don't think I have the luxury to act sweet and ladylike for you." You clap off any bread crumbs that remain on your fingers. He shrugs in response before muttering a soft, "You're right."

Others would find it odd that two opposite genders are living under one apartment, but it didn't bother either of you at all. Mostly because Wakatoshi is aloof to your emotions for him. He's grown blind to your obvious flirting and each time it would make your confidence drop. You've given up on your feelings ever being noticed by him.

_You'll probably die single before Ushijima will realize your feelings._

"What's wrong?" His low voice pulls you out of your thoughts and you then realize you've been frowning.

"Nothing."

"It's something or else you wouldn't make that face Y/N." Ushijima speaks curtly. The two of you walk side by side, cherry blossoms falling off the trees around you. You easily wrap your arms around Ushijima's right arm. The action didn't bother him and you only assume it's because he sees nothing to it.

"What would you do if I said you're the reason I'm frowning?" You curiously ask him. Ushijima responds with silence again. He takes a sharp left turn and you're being dragged by him. His long legs stride twice the gap of your shorter steps.

"I didn't do anything to initiate that." He responds with a steely tone. Sighing, you unravel your arms from his.

"Right." You feel your mood fall and silence fills your lackluster conversation. Your steps are slower and you're now walking behind Ushijima. He notices your presence leaving him and he turns around to look at you.

"Why are you dragging your feet for Y/N?"

You lift your head up to look over to Ushijima. "Go on ahead 'Toshi." You form a small smile that only lasts for a moment. He idles where he stands, seemingly in deep thought.

"UUUUUSHHHIIIIIIIIIJIIIMMMAAAAAA!!" A boisterous voice calls out behind you. You know that familiar shriek anywhere. In a blink of an eye there stands the man who's louder than most.

_Satori Tendō._

The tall 6'2" spiky red haired guy, greets Ushijima loudly in the brisk morning air.

You seem to be an after thought when he notices your small frame. You were average height but standing next to these 6' beasts made you small no matter what.

"Y/N! Good morning to you too~" Tendō hums out with a smile. "What are you two standing still for? We have classes to go to."

Ushijima doesn't hold back on calling you out. "Y/N was dragging her feet."

Tendō raises an eyebrow at the statement. "Are you trying to be late?" He walks over to stand next to you, draping one arm over your shoulder. Leaning close to your ear, he whispers. "Where are we skipping to? I don't want to go to class either."

You scoff and roll your eyes playfully to his joke. Placing a hand on Tendō's cheek, you push the guy away. Out of his grasp, you walk back over to Ushijima. "Let's go Tendō." You call out.

Tendō is a good friend of yours and Ushijima's. More so Ushijima than yours. The two melded well together because of their polar opposite personality's.

Ushijima's Tendō is your—

"Y/N." Ash blonde hair with dark tips, 5'10", relatively large build, with sharply shaped brown eyes calls out to you.

_Eita Semi._

You run over to the one person who's not a 6' giant.

Eita sticks his hand out to stop you short from clashing into him.

"Y/N always seem really excited to see Eita, doesn't she Ushijima?" Tendō slyly says. He tries to get Ushijima jealous but the attempt fails. Ushijima holds no expression, a blank expression on his face. That however doesn't stop Tendō from more badgering. 

"You think the two will date this year? It's obvious Semi cares about her." Tendō wiggles his eyebrows, a sly smirk on his face. 

"Stop gossiping Tendō. We're no longer high schoolers." Ushijima parts his lips slightly to stop Tendō's badgering. 

The two look over to Y/N and Semi.

There's a sweet smile gracing Y/N's face when she speaks to Semi. Her nature turns much softer when she's around him. More cautious and wary of her actions. 

Tendō puckers his lips out, raising his arms up and folding them behind his head. "Y/N is more of a girl around Semi. When she's with us she's more of a bro." 

"I don't understand what you're going on about." Ushijima mutters. "Y/N is Y/N." 

A deep sigh bubbles out of Tendō's lips. He shakes his head. "What's Y/N to you Ushi?" 

Ushijima slows his steps at the question. He gazes at Tendō from the corner of his eye. 

_What is Y/N to him?_

"She was someone my parents forced me to play with." He answers curtly with no emotions attached to his words. 

Tendō lowers his head and sighs again. "Other than that. Is she just a childhood friend to you?" 

Ushijima grows quiet. He looks back over to Y/N. 

_Is he suppose to see something else when he looks at her?_

He just sees a girl who likes to procrastinate, stay up late at night reading webtoons and watching kdramas, whines whenever she's being told to get up, and is a disaster when it comes to the kitchen.

"Yeah. She's also a nuisance." Ushijima comments. 

"I'm a what?" Y/N overhears Ushijima's low voice. He's surprised her hearing is this amazing. His stoic expression remains unwavering. He repeats himself, knowing full well that he'll get a reaction out of her. 

"A nuisance." 

Y/N flares out her nostrils and rolls her eyes. "And you're an idiot." She spits out. 

"Here we go again..." Semi mumbles under his breath. "Let's not start the morning like this."

"This is great! It's like we never left high school." Tendō grins from ear to ear. He's the only one to find this situation amusing. 

"We should start acting like we're university students." Semi gently puts a hand on Y/N's shoulder, moving her in front of him and away from Ushijima. The four make their way towards the university campus. 

Several small groups surround the campus. New faces are seen and everyone feels out of their element. They once were the seniors of their high school. Knowing many familiar faces and the layout of their school. Now the four of them are freshman's with little knowledge of the students here and the whereabouts of each building.

"AYE! FRESHIES!" A group of four students dash towards your group with fliers in their hands. "Welcome to Miyagi University! We're having an event this weekend to show off all the different clubs you can join. Make sure to be there. There's an after party too. Don't miss out on your first university party." The guy who speaks up must be the leader of the group. He hands you a flier. The other three flash you all a smile before scurrying off to the next group of new faces. 

Lowering your eyes down to the colorful graphic designed flier, you notice the long list of clubs that will be attending. Tendō rests his chin on your shoulder, standing behind you and peering over your shoulder to read the flier. 

Semi narrows his eyes on Tendō's familiarity. He pulls at Tendō's ear to pull him off of Y/N's shoulder.

"Is there a volleyball club?" Tendō cries out when he pries Semi's fingers away from his ear. 

Ushijima slips the flier out of your hands before you have a chance to look for one. He raises the paper closer to him to read it over. "Looks like it." 

"Are you three joining?" You eye the three around you. Semi shakes his head and Tendō nods. 

"What are you planning to do then Semi?" Tendō curiously asks. Semi grows quiet and doesn't bother to reply. He glances at the time on his phone and raises a hand to say bye to you. 

"I need to find my class. I'll talk to you later Y/N." 

"See ya Eita!" You form a smile, waving goodbye to him. Semi doesn't physically smile back but you can see the slight shine in his eyes. Tendō quietly watches the interaction, waiting for Semi to be out of earshot before he questions you. 

"Is there a reason Semi isn't joining the volleyball club?" 

"Volleyball is just a hobby of his. Eita is more passionate about music." A smile etches onto your face and you grow soft when you recall the first time Eita revealed this about himself to you. 

"Music? I've never seen him mention it before." Tendō scratches the side of his head. 

Ushijima gives you a firm push forward. "Let's stop standing around and find our own classes." 

"Yeah, yeah." You sigh, drooping your shoulders. 


	2. He doesn't know, does he?

Four classes of the day later, your energy moral is definitely low. You're dragging your feet with a yawn beside Ushijima. He notices your down mood and mentally tries to find the words to say to you. You feel his eyes linger on you longer than usual. 

"Something wrong Toshi?" 

He calmly looks away from you. Not ashamed you caught him staring. 

"What should we have for dinner tonight?" His lips remain parted, he adds another question before you can respond to the first. "Is there something special you want?" 

Your mood brightens when you hear Ushijima's offer. Grabbing hold of his bicep, you stop him from walking. "Wait, are you saying you'll make us anything I ask for?" 

"Within our budget. Yes." 

A smile etches onto your face and you happily jump in excitement. Ushijima's an immaculate cook but there's one dish he excels at. 

_Hayashi rice._

The meal that happens to be Ushijima's favorite.

"How about hayashi rice?" You suggest the idea and Ushijima holds no objection. He walks forward, your hand pulled away from his bicep. 

"Let's go get the ingredients since we're out." 

"Alright!" You happily hurry after him. But your face grows sour when a flash of red hair zooms right beside Ushijima. Your secluded moment with Ushijima is now cut short. Even though you two share an apartment, the two of you tend to keep to yourselves in your own rooms. So any moment where you're out together is precious.

Tendō easily reads your lackluster expression. He snickers at it before focusing on Ushijima. "Hey bud! How were your classes? Eyed any cute girls?" 

Ushijima's stoic expression is unwavering when he focuses on walking to his destination. "You know the answer to your question, yet you ask anyway." Tendō chuckles from Ushijima's blunt answer. He glances over to you with a Cheshire cat like smile. "Say, Y/N. What about you? Any cuties in your classes?" 

You raise an eyebrow when you look over at Tendō. Everyone knows your feelings for Ushijima but the man himself. Tendō wiggles his eyebrows energetically. 

You whisper out an 'oh' when you realize what he's doing. 

"No. My sights are already on someone." You lace your arms around Ushijima's buff biceps and like always, he makes no reaction to it. He quietly looks over to you. Your heart starts to race when his olive colored eyes focus on you.

"Don't let Semi find out." Ushijima mumbles. 

Your brows furrow together and Tendō also looks confused. 

"W-What does Eita have to do with this topic?" You stammer out. Ushijima looks forward, noticing Semi leaning against the pillar of the university entrance gates. He's flipping through a book, focused. 

"Speak of the devil." Ushijima murmurs, leading you straight to Semi. "Semi." Ushijima's deep tone meets Semi's ears. Semi flicks his sharp eyes away from the book, looking up to see the three people who he saw earlier this morning. 

He leans off the pillar and closes the book he's reading. Ushijima stares down at you before looking back over to Semi. "Y/N thinks someone is cute in her class. You should keep your eye out." 

Semi raises a brow, eyeing Ushijima and you. Tendō stifles a laughter by covering his mouth. Your jaw drops slightly at Ushijima's bluntness. "I DIDN'T SAY THAT. I SAID I ALREADY HAVE SOMEONE. UGH. WHATEVER." 

"Wait, you have a boyfriend?" Ushijima is the one who's confused now. "I don't recall seeing anyone being close to you..." He speaks more to himself and you unravel your arms away from him. 

Like Ushijima, you've never seen any girl close to him besides you and his mother. But she's not as clingy as you are. Yet Ushijima finds your physical actions the norm. You're positive if you told him verbally that you like him, it would go over his head. He'd probably take it as a fondness of friendship. 

"You're not claiming one of those guys in those shows as your boyfriend are you? The ones you cry over late at nig--" Your eyes widen and you stop Ushijima's words short with your hand slapping over his lips. 

Tendō bellies over with laughter. He's once again the only one who finds this situation amusing. Semi looks away, feeling like he's heard something he shouldn't have. It's nothing to be ashamed of, but hearing Ushijima explain what you do at night is embarrassing. "Shut up Toshi!" 

His eyes soften and you find your heart wavering again. His large hand reaches towards your small one, pulling it away from his mouth. "We should really go to the supermarket before it gets late." 

"What are you guys going there for?" Tendō recollects himself beside Ushijima. 

"Dinner." Ushijima bluntly answers. He releases his hold on your hand before striding off again. The two break off into their own conversation and you're left standing there next to Semi. You timidly look over to Semi and get ready to apologize.

Semi pokes your forehead, pushing it slightly. "I thought you told me you stopped staying up late?" 

Puckering your lips out and rubbing your forehead, you mumble under your breath. "Yesterday was the last day of vacation. I couldn't help it." You then point over to the book in Semi's left hand. "What's that?" 

Semi hands the book over to you, the two of you picking up the pace to walk behind the others. You notice the book is about music theory. Probably one of the books needed for Semi's classes. Opening the book, you flip through the pages. 

With Y/N's mind distracted, Semi quietly moves himself to the edge of the sidewalk, allowing her to walk closer to the building. 

You raise your head up to look to the left but notice Semi isn't there. You then look over to your right. He keeps his gaze ahead, pretending that he wasn't looking at you just seconds ago. "Is this for your class?" 

Semi nods his head to your question. Closing the book, you hand it back to him. The different terms for various notes and theories is out of your element. 

With a smile on your lips, you wish Semi good luck with his classes. 

"I should be wishing you good luck with your classes Y/N." Semi speaks lowly beside you. "You're famous for procrastinating."

"But, I'm always passing with flying colors." You interject. 

A small smile forms on Semi's face, he raises his hand to hide it, a soft chuckle erupting from his throat. "I envy that part of you. It's a bit unfair." 

"Don't be. It's a horrible habit to procrastinate. I envy how competitive you are Eita. You're also talented when it comes to the piano, the guitar, your singing...hmm." Your brows furrow together when you realize how much more talented Semi is compared to you. 

Semi doesn't handle compliments well so he darts his eyes forward when he listens to Y/N's words. 

"You've only seen me do those things once. How could you say I'm talented." Semi tries to downplay himself but you weren't going to let him damper your hype over him. 

"Once was all I needed to see. Unless...you're suggesting that you'll show me again? I'm not turning down an invitation to hear you serenade me." You giggle from your tease. Semi shakes his head, holding back his chuckle. 

"I was never serenading you to begin with." 

You dramatically place a hand over your heart, wincing from the verbal pain. "You don't need to hurt me like that Eita. I'm already hurting enough in the love department." Dropping the dramatic act, you frown slightly when you stare at Ushijima's broad back. 

"He doesn't know, does he?" Semi speaks carefully. His brown eyes observe the frown on your face turning into a sad smile. You turn to look at Semi with a shake to your head. "No. Not even in the slightest."

You turn back to look at Ushijima. He stops short and turns around to look at you. Worried that he heard you, your heart pounds against your chest at an alarming rate. 

"Is it okay if we have hayashi rice tomorrow? Tendō wants to treat to sushi at a conveyor belt restaurant." 

"You can't beat dollar sushi!" Tendō speaks enthusiastically. "We survived the first day of university, I think that calls for a celebration." 

Semi narrows his eyes on Tendō. "I'm sure you just want an excuse to stay out later and to avoid the work you got today." Tendō stops short from his solo dance celebration to smirk at Semi's deductions. 

"Are you telling me you don't want free sushi Semi? They have tuna rolls there. Your favorite~" Tendō hums out with taunting intentions. Semi scrunches his nose and his lips form a thin line. 

"Sushi doesn't sound bad." Semi mutters under his breath. 

"Y/N? What about you? If you don't want sushi I can still make you the hayashi rice after." Ushijima calls out to you again. Now that your heart has settled, you manage to recollect yourself to muster a response. 

"No that's fine. I love sushi. Especially if it's free." You eye Tendō with sparkling eyes. He grins in response, raising a thumbs up. 

"Should we make it a challenge? Let's see who could eat the most." Tendō looks at you and Semi with narrowed eyes. He knows how competitive Semi can be and how much of a glutton you are when it comes to food. 

"Challenge accepted." You and Semi speak in unison. The four of you change your walk course from the supermarket to a sushi restaurant instead. 

Ushijima quietly groans.

He's not exactly elated to find the situation he's now in. He's definitely going to have to be the referee for this little challenge his friends have decided to do. 


	3. Self conscious

"Oh god..." Tendō cries out with a full belly. Despite being all talk, he's the first one to tap out of the challenge. Ushijima refills Tendō's green tea before silently placing it in front of him. 

"Drink that. It might help you feel better." Ushijima quietly speaks to Tendō. Semi and Y/N continue the challenge, neither seeming to be full yet. Their plates pile up high and it's a tie for now. 

You're 15 plates in. 30 pieces of sushi in total. But so is Semi. 

His sharp eyes glance over to you from the corner of his eye. "Are you not giving up Y/N?" 

Shaking your head, you swallow the piece of tuna you've chewed up. "Not until you do."

Semi snickers at that. It's not often any of you see him smile so carefree like this. 

"I think your wallet is going to hate you Tendō." Ushijima whispers next to Tendō who's leaning back in the booth chair. He groans out in pain, rubbing his belly. "It's alright. I got paid yesterday from work. I also saved money aside from pulling overtime during our vacation break." 

"Are you sure? I can pay for half of the bill." Ushijima looks over at Y/N who's happily eating. "Y/N is causing half the damage to the bill." 

You stop short when you hear Ushijima. You coyly look over at the amount of plates you've eaten compared to him. You start to feel self aware that you've doubled his amount and he's much larger built than you are. Typically girls around your age would be wary about how much they eat. Counting calories and wanting to achieve that "ideal" body. 

On top of that, they'd also refrain from eating so much in front of the ones they like. Maybe that's why Ushijima doesn't see you as a girl to begin with. You're not fitting in with what many girls do.

Semi notices Y/N's slowed pace. Her eyes look a bit dejected despite being so bright earlier. 

"I'll cover the half, don't worry about it Ushijima." Semi speaks up. He reaches for another plate of salmon, setting it in front of Y/N. 

You pull yourself out of your thoughts when you see a pair of chopsticks with salmon raised towards you. "Are you going to let me win Y/N?" Semi looks at you with gentle eyes. He doesn't smile but his eyes are enough for you to know he's saying this in a sweet gesture. He must've noticed your fallen face. 

"No." You retort. When you're about to eat the sushi he's offered to you, Semi quickly moves his chopsticks to his mouth, eating it. "HEY!" You carefully shove Semi who tries to not choke from his stifling laughter and the sushi he's eating. 

Tendō wears a smile when he looks at the two. "Don't you think they're cute?" He's once again trying to entice a reaction out of Ushijima. But Ushijima quietly stands up and walks over to the front of the restaurant to front up the bill. 

Tendō chuckles at the motion. He hurries over to pay for the bill.

"What are you doing? I said I got this Ushi." Tendō pulls out his wallet, stopping Ushijima from grabbing his cash out. 

"I don't want Semi paying for Y/N." Ushijima curtly responds.

With a smirk and raised brows, Tendō tilts his head to the side. "Oh? Why's that?" Tendō hopes Ushijima will say something along the lines that he feels jealous. 

"It's not his responsibility to pay for her." Ushijima looks over at Tendō, speaking in a firm tone. "Y/N and I share our money so, it's best if I paid." 

Tendō quickly droops his shoulders and lowers his head. He thought for just a moment that Ushijima was acting gentlemanly but in actuality the reasoning is far from it. With a nudge, that does nothing in pushing Ushijima out of the way, Tendō pays for the table in full with the cashier.

"Were you sad just earlier?" Semi sips on his green tea slowly. The two of you have decided to call it a truce with a tie. You cradle the warm green tea cup in your hand, nodding. 

"Do you..." You purse your lips before speaking up again. "Do you think I'm not girly enough? Maybe that's why Ushijima doesn't consider me as one. He told me earlier this morning I wasn't being ladylike. I brushed it off but...now that I'm thinking about it."

Semi straightens up from his spot. "Don't change yourself for him Y/N."

You flutter your eyelashes, startled by Semi's steely tone. You turn to look at him, receiving a deep glare. 

"You're perfectly fine the way you are. So what if you could eat 16 plates of sushi? It doesn't make you any less of a girl. I can't speak for other guys but, if I were to date someone. I want them to be comfortable in themselves. If she eats more than I do, more power to her. Food makes her happy and if she's happy, I'm happy." 

Hearing Semi talk, comforts you. You were beating yourself up again over tedious things. But those tedious things will always spur up in your mind. You just wondered why Ushijima only sees you as a childhood friend.

_What could you do for him to see you differently?_

"Thanks Eita." The corner of your lips form a small smile. "You'd make a great boyfriend. I hope whoever dates you realizes how lucky they are." Your compliment makes Semi dart his eyes down to his drink. He clenches his teeth and doesn't make a noticeable expression on his face. 

"Ready to go you two?" Tendō calls out to you two when he returns to the table to grab his backpack. Ushijima also walks back to grab his belongings. 

"You already paid?" Semi looks up at the two. Tendō nods his head. 

"I covered the bill. I did say I was paying after all. I can't let you or Ushijima cover the bill after promising I would pay." Tendō smiles, tossing his backpack over one shoulder.

"Thanks Tendō." You thank him for dinner and he nods his head, smiling. 

The four of you head out of the restaurant. The sun from earlier is long gone and replaced by the darkness of the night. A faint glow of the moon shines down on your face and the streets are lit up by streetlights spread out every so often.

"We'll be parting from here." Semi speaks up. He raises a hand up to say goodbye to everyone. His sharp brown eyes rest on yours. "Good night Y/N." 

"Night Eita." You form a small smile towards him, waving a goodbye. Semi turns around and walks the opposite direction from where you, Ushijima, and Tendō are heading. Tendō cups his hands together to call out to Semi. "NIGHT SEMI! SEE YOU TOMORROW." 

Semi simply raises a hand up without looking back to say his goodbye to Tendō. 

"I'll be off too. See you two tomorrow." Tendō waves goodbye to you and Ushijima enthusiastically before walking straight across the street. You and Ushijima both quietly make your way towards the left of the street. 

A silence looms between the two of you. The only sound is of your footsteps and every so often the small tune of a cricket. 

"Toshi."

Ushijima looks over to Y/N. Her eyes are focused ahead but there's a distant look to them. Her firm tone is a bit off from her usual chipper attitude. He doesn't say anything but she's aware he's looking directly at her. Her lips part slightly, it seems like she's afraid to speak her mind. Something he doesn't see often since she seems to speak her mind often around him. 

"What is it?" He mutters over to her. "Are you not going to hold onto me either? You usually do so when we walk out late at night." He eyes his arm and Y/N follows his line of sight. 

"So you're aware of that at least." Y/N whispers more to herself than him. She laces her right arm around his left one. The action the norm for Ushijima. The two walk at a closer distance and Y/N speaks up again. 

"Would you let another girl do this?" You look up to Ushijima. He stares down at your small frame. You point at your laced arm around his. Ushijima looks at you with a still expression before he focuses his attention forward. 

"No."

Your heart wavers a bit from his response. "Can I ask why?" 

"Because why would I let a stranger act so friendly to me." Ushijima answers the question bluntly. 

"There's no other reason why?" You timidly ask him and he shakes his head. "So you'll let any of your friends do this?" 

"I guess." Ushijima doesn't seem too confident in his answer but he answers anyway. 

"So, if I were to hold someone else's arm like this, it wouldn't upset you?" Your questions grow bolder and you hate yourself for asking so. You feel your heart cracking with each answer Ushijima gives you. 

"No. Why would I get upset?" He looks over to Y/N again, noticing her face fall from his answer.

_Was that not the answer she wanted to hear?_

But he spoke honestly. He feels her arm tighten around his for a moment before she pulls away. 

She sighs under her breath and stretches her arms up, walking a step further ahead of him by quickening her pace. "What should I do when I get home? Shower? Read webtoons?" Y/N distances herself from Ushijima, speaking aloud. 

You pretend to act fine after hearing his response but deep down you're hurt.

_How could you get through to his dense head? Do you have to do something drastic?_

Maybe distancing yourself from him and getting more touchy with someone else would make him realize. 

_But who would willingly go along with this plan of yours?_

Your first thought is Tendō. But he'd definitely be overdramatic with the acting. 

"Eita?" You murmur his name under your breath.


	4. This is your idea?

"You need me to what?" Semi's sharp brown eyes narrow on your face as the two of you are walking around the university campus where many clubs have set up in small booths outside the courtyard on a Saturday.

A cherry blossom petal gently falls on top of Semi's head. When you glance up from looking at one of the booths you can't contain your giggle that erupts from your throat. You extend your hand up to pluck the petal off of his ash blonde hair. Semi averts his eyes from your face to the petal you hold out. 

"I figured you would say no to the idea." You twirl the petal between your pointer finger and thumb, sulking. 

"Of course I would." Semi clicks his tongue, folding his arms close to his chest. The two of you silently look at the booths around you. "I wouldn't want you to be physical towards me just to make Ushijima jealous." He murmurs. "That's inconsiderate Y/N." 

You gulp from his words and nod his head. "You're right." Exhaling under your breath, you drop the petal from your fingertips. "I'll just go ask Tendō. He'll go along with it." You turn around and Semi stops you with a firm grip on your wrist. 

Your eyes dart from his hand to the steely gaze he gives you. "I'm not saying I won't help you Y/N." His deep voice sends a chill down your spine. "I just want you to know that I'm okay if you ever want to act the same way you do with Ushijima around me. Without the need to act. I..." You realize Semi's struggling to find the correct words to say. His brows knit together and he's looking down. The faintest shade of pink forms on his cheeks.

He moves one hand over his face, groaning. "God, what am I saying." 

The corner of your lips curl up. Nervously, you reach up to the hand that covers his face. "Are you telling me you've been secretly wanting me to hold onto your arm and initiate a hug?"

Noticing your teasing tone, Semi rolls his eyes. He releases his hold on your wrist and pulls his hand away from you. "This is why I didn't want to say anything at all." Semi is now the one to turn around and walk away, grumbling.

"Wait! I'm only teasing Eita." You hurry after him. Lowering your eyes to his wrist, you timidly reach for it. "I didn't think you would be okay with it. You seem a bit standoffish when it comes to affection." 

Semi doesn't look at Y/N. He keeps his eyes forward. "You're not wrong. It's not something I experience often. But I'd rather help you than to see Tendō with that smug look on his face whenever you will give him that attention." Semi scrunches his nose at the image in his mind.

"Heh." 

Semi turns around to see a smitten look on Y/N's face. The reaction is adorable and he finds himself wanting to smile. "Just, don't do anything drastic. That's my only rule."

She nods her head enthusiastically. 

"You really want him to like you, don't you?" Semi looks at you with a stoic expression. Lowering your eyes down to the ground, you pull your hand away from Semi's wrist. 

"I do. More than anything." 

"I could see that." Semi runs his fingers through his hair. "I've never met anyone else who would go this far to make their crush jealous." 

"You don't know many people Eita."

"Shut up." Eita quickly retorts back and you stifle your laughter. "Anyway, don't you think this plan will backfire? Ushijima assumes I like you. He'll consider this change as us getting closer."

"Why do you say that?" You raise an eyebrow. 

"His statement a few days ago. Where he told me to keep an eye out since you're finding someone cute?" 

You had completely forgotten about that conversation. Your mind was too consumed by the fact that you weren't special in Ushijima's eyes that day. Nibbling on your bottom lip, you click your tongue. "That is a problem..." 

Semi shakes his head when he looks at you. He carefully grabs hold of your wrist and pulls you along through the crowd. "Well, I guess whatever happens, happens." He mutters out in front of you. "Let's pretend to be interested at the clubs here."

🏐･ﾟﾟ･｡.

"I wonder where those two went off to." Tendō sits down on a bench besides Ushijima. The two just left the volleyball club booth after registering. A familiar group of four students walk up to Tendō and Ushijima.

"HEY! IT'S YOU!" The guy from the very first day of university strolls over to the two. "You're going to the party tonight, right?" 

Tendō tilts his head to the side with a raised brow. "Party?"

"Yeah. The one I mentioned last time! The after party. You can't miss it. There's going to be plenty of drinks and students. So make sure to come. It'll be held over at one of the dorms here on campus." The guy fishes out a flier from his pocket that's folded several times. He leans over and whispers. "There may possibly be weed involved if you're into that too." He warmheartedly chuckles before waving goodbye. 

Ushijima narrows his eyes on the senior while Tendō stares at the crinkled paper. "We're going right, Ushi?" Tendō eyes Ushijima with enthusiasm. He's practically jumping in his seat of the bench.

"I'm not into parties." Ushijima mumbles under his breath. He looks back out at the crowd, searching for Semi and Y/N. 

Tendō sulks and pouts. "I'll just ask Y/N to go then. She's way more outgoing." 

Ushijima freezes in his spot from Tendō's words. He parts his lips slightly. "If she's going then I'll go." 

A devilish smirk etches onto Tendō's face when he hears Ushijima's comment. "Oh? Why? You don't want someone stealing your best friend away?" 

"She's an idiot. I'm worried she'll make a fool of herself." Ushijima calmly responds back. Not a wavering tone in his voice that leads him to sounding like he has feelings for her. Tendō holds back the exhale that builds up in his throat. 

"You could just say that you care about her Ushi." 

Ushijima clenches his teeth from Tendō's statement. He remains quiet. "Her parents put her under my care. That's the only reason why I'm going."

Tendō sulks further in his spot, his hand ruffling his red spiky hair. "Whatever excuse makes you feel better. Though, admitting you care about her is ten times better." 

"Toshi!" Y/N's voice rings out from the crowd and the two drop their conversation. She runs towards the two but collides into a group that's walking past. A soft shriek escapes from her lips and Ushijima stands up from his spot.

"See. She's an idiot." Ushijima mumbles out towards Tendō. He starts to make his way over to her but stops short when he sees Semi help her up. The two apologize and the group of girls also apologize for cutting across. 

Tendō keeps a close eye on Ushijima's facial expressions. But Ushijima's famous stoic expression plasters on his face. Semi looks over Y/N for any bruises. Not seeing any, he then presses a finger to her forehead, pushing it back gently. "Idiot. Be more aware of your surroundings." 

Ushijima's nose scrunches and Tendō's eyes widen from the smallest reaction. But the nose scrunch turns out to be a sneeze. Tendō reverts back to a lackluster expression. 

"Did you guys sign up for the volleyball club?" Y/N manages to make it over to the two in peace this time. Tendō nods his head and makes an okay sign with his hands. 

"What about you two?" Ushijima looks at you and Semi. 

"We just browsed. Nothing caught our attention." Semi looks over to you before returning his gaze to the two guys in front of him. You then notice a crinkled piece of paper in Tendō's hand. Pointing at it, you tilt your head slightly from curiosity.

"What's that Tendō?" 

"Oh this?" Tendō raises the paper with enthusiasm. "It's the address to the after party tonight. Wanna go?" 

With your eyes sparkling, you nod eagerly. "Sounds like fun!" Tendō smirks from your response and he turns his head slightly to look at Ushijima. 

"I told you she would go." 

You raise your eyebrow at the exchange. 

"I guess I have no choice but to go then." Ushijima murmurs. 

"Were you not going to go Toshi?" You ask the 6'2" giant. He lowers his olive eyes down to your face. 

"You're going, so I'll go too. Someone has to watch over you." 

Ushijima's words causes your heart to skip and you're finding yourself falling in more love with him. 

"Smooth." Tendō whispers under his breath. Semi seems amazed by Ushijima's words too. He nods his head to Tendō's words. 

"I should get changed then. It's not often I get to go to a party." Y/N smiles to herself before she leaves the group to head back to the apartment. 

"W-Wait! You don't even know where it is!" Tendō calls out to her but she's long gone from earshot of his voice. 

"Text me the address." Ushijima says his one sentence and hurries after Y/N. Semi and Tendō watch the two disappear into the crowd. With the two gone, Semi exhales and sits besides Tendō on the bench. He clasps his hands together and leans forward with his head down, closing his eyes. 

With an arched brow, Tendō looks at Semi. "Did something happen between you and Y/N?" 

Semi responds with silence before parting his lips to answer Tendō's question. "She has this brilliant idea of making Ushijima jealous." 

"Oh? Tell me!" Tendō bounces up and down in his seat, eager and curious. 

Semi raises his head and slowly opens his eyes, turning to look at Tendō with a still expression. "She's hoping her and I being closer will spark jealousy out of Ushijima." Tendō stops his bouncing, taking in Semi's words and processing it. "And you're okay with that Semi? Don't you..." 

"Like her?" Semi finishes Tendō's sentence. He dryly laughs with the corner of his lips forming a frown. "She's just as dense as Ushijima. But I can't blame her. She's blindly in love with him."

Tendō frowns from Semi's words. Despite Semi not verbally saying his emotions, Tendō is smart enough to understand what he means.

Semi ruffles his hair and deeply sighs. "And she had the nerve to tell me I'd make a great boyfriend someday...that idiot." 


	5. It's working

"Do I look okay Toshi?" You stare in the mirror of the restroom, fluffing out the curls you've just finished. Ushijima leans against the door of the bathroom with his arms crossed. 

"Did you really need to take an hour to get ready?" He murmurs under his breath, staring at you in the reflection of the mirror. 

"I could've taken longer if you liked." With a smirk, you tease him. He doesn't laugh in response. He knows full well that you could've taken longer. 

You turn around and stare in the mirror to make sure there wasn't anything stuck to the back of your burgundy pleated skirt or your black tank top. You paired your outfit with fishnet stockings and black combat boots. The outfit wouldn't be complete without several different rings on your fingers, a cute hairclip, tiny diamond stud earrings, and a belt with cute metal hearts dangling from the chain. 

Your fashion style changed often like the seasons. One moment you want to dress cute, the next sexy, the next comfortable. And tonight it seems to be a grunge theme. 

"Alright, let's go." You slip past Ushijima after turning the light off to the bathroom. You walk over to the living room to grab your purse you set down on the coffee table earlier. Ushijima clears his throat to get your attention. Moving the strap of your purse over your shoulder, you raise an eyebrow at Ushijima. "Something wrong?" 

"Yeah." He curtly answers and reveals a black flannel from behind his back. He tosses it towards you and you instinctively reach out to catch it. "Put that on before we leave."

Your eyes follow Ushijima who's walking towards the front door to slip on his converses. "What's this for?"

"For you to wear obviously." Another curt response from the stoic Ushijima. 

"It's not cold out." You pretend to act aloof, wanting to hear him say that he doesn't want others to see you this skin revealing. 

_But he does the next best thing._

Ushijima walks back over to you, grabbing the flannel from your hand and helping you into it. The brief moments of his large hand pulling your arms through the sleeves causes your heart to skip. He steps back to eye you, feeling more pleased. You look down and notice how much you're drowning in the flannel. It practically looks like you're just wearing the flannel from behind with how long it is. 

"We can go now." Ushijima turns around without commenting on how Y/N looks aloud. She's practically drowning in his flannel. He never realized how small she was until now. 

_Something about that appeared...cute._

You hurry after Ushijima who seems like he's quick to run out of the apartment. But maybe it's your imagination. He has long legs after all. You'll know when he's running. You've seen him run before during volleyball games.

Your mind gets distracted from the thoughts of Ushijima playing volleyball. You always love the serious expression he would make during matches. His stone cold attitude and the amount of focus he would have. Even the sweat that made his hair stick to his face is absolutely breathtaking and down right sexy.

You wondered how he would look on top of you with that same expression. The sweat glistening on his face and his deadly abs. His muscular arms on both sides of you, keeping your small frame in place. 

The heat in your face grows when you think of him like this. Your hands fly to your face and you squeal into them. 

Ushijima grows alarmed and he turns around to see Y/N frozen in her place.

"What's wrong?" He calls out to her, turning his heel around but stopping midway when she holds one hand out, shouting. "DON'T. STAY WHERE YOU ARE." Confused, but compliant, Ushijima stays still. 

Y/N calms herself down by taking several deep breaths. He notices her redden face despite it being dark out. The faint brightness of the porch light of the apartment emitting a small glow on her face.

Slapping your face lightly, you clear your throat and walk next to Ushijima. 

"Are you ready now?" He calmly asks you without questioning what you've just done. Nodding your head, you start to walk ahead but you notice him slightly extending his arm out for you to hold onto. The smallest action touches your heart and makes you feel giddy. You feel a warmth spread through your chest but you remind yourself to not get too excited. He's mentioned this is just what he'd do for his friends. 

**Still.**

You happily take his arm with both hands, looping your right arm through his left arm, smiling while you do so. 

🏐･ﾟﾟ･｡.

"Yo! Ushi, Y/N!" Tendō flashes a peace sign when he sees you two. You hear the music more clearer the closer you walk over to Tendō who stands at the front entrance of the dorms building. You're surprised the university would allow such a loud party on their campus. 

You look around for Semi who seems to be the only one not here yet. "Oh, Semi got pulled away by a few university girls. Upperclassman's I think." Tendō speaks up when he notices your searching gaze. Raising your eyebrows, you tilt your head slightly. "Upperclassman's? I didn't know he was so popular." You snicker in response. 

"We should go save him." Ushijima walks ahead past you and Tendō. 

"I think you should leave that to us Ushi. You're probably going to get hit on too." Tendō smirks when he looks at Ushijima. Tendō isn't wrong. Ushijima looks especially handsome tonight when he's not always in a tracksuit, gym uniform, or anything that's athletic wear. 

He wears a white tee with a black leather jacket, denim jeans with purposely slit cuts, and his favorite black converse high tops. A single silver band is on his right hand, pinky finger. 

"Hit on? Who would hit me?" Ushijima furrows his brows with a stern look on his face. 

You stifle your laughter and Tendō only shrinks in response. "You know what, you're right. You're too stupid to realize it anyway. Go on." Tendō waves his hand forward and Ushijima doesn't pay any mind to the diss he just received. 

"Wait, did you just lump me with you as ugly?" You stop short of your laughter and Tendō chuckles the moment you've realized. He makes a run for it when he notices the glare you're throwing at him. "GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE." 

"CURSING ISN'T CUTE, Y/N."

"I DON'T FUCKING CARE. YOU CALLED ME UGLY WHEN I SPENT AN HOUR GETTING READY." The two of you dash towards the dorm party and it becomes harder for you to find Tendō when the crowd grows. Now the four of you have been split from one another and your awkwardly standing in the middle of the hallway.

Several doors to different rooms are open, some closed with don't disturb signs on them. You can't imagine anyone in this dorm building getting sleep. The only other reason those signs are there must be for party goers who are "hooking up". 

You grow nervous when a few gazes flick over to you. You felt confident before because your friends were there but it's another story when they're not. First things first, you have to find anyone of them. You just prayed it would be Ushijima you find first. 

Slowly, you weave through the crowd of drunks, sobers, and highs. The smell of weed hits you when you walk past one dorm room. Scrunching your nose, you quicken your step. You are never a fan of the smell and you don't think you ever will be. Out of the hallway, you notice a larger open space that majority of the crowd is in. It must be the communal space for the one's who live in the dorms to hang out in. You let out a sigh of relief when you notice one familiar person in the corner of the room. 

_Eita._

You wouldn't have noticed him right away by how many girls surround him. He looked different tonight. More, heartthrob bad boy? 

He wore a black tee with a metal bands name plastered on the front, black distressed denim jacket, black skinny jeans, black low top converses, two small hooped earrings on his right ear, and several silver rings on his hands. 

_Was his favorite color always black?_

Or maybe Semi is going for the grunge theme like you are tonight.

"Excuse me." A hand taps you on your shoulder and your attention is pulled away. An unknown guy stands in front of you with two of his friends. You instantly grow uncomfortable at the approach. It would've been less uncomfortable if it was just him. "Are you new here? I haven't seen you around campus before." 

Your nose scrunches slightly when you smell the lingering of weed from him. His eyes are slightly hooded and you can make a safe assumption that he's high. The back of his hand brushes against your cheek. "You're really pretty." 

Disgusted, you reach for his hand, pushing it back to his side. 

"Sassy too." One of his friends call out with a chuckle. It seems like they find it amusing to gang up on you like this. Little do they know, you're not one to let them have their way. The guy seems to not understand your uncomfortableness. He once again tries to advance on you, placing his hand on your waist. 

You quickly reach for the guys hand to stop him but to your surprise two other hands come flying to help you. 

"What do you think you're doing?" A steely dark voice grumbles from behind you. Ushijima blocks the guys hand by placing his own large hand on your waist. Semi's hand is above yours, gripping the guys arm tightly. The guy winces in pain and his friends have scattered the moment Semi and Ushijima appeared. 

"I was just fucking around, I didn't know she was taken already." The guy cries out and Semi is unwilling to let go just yet. He digs his fingernails into the guys arm causing the guy to kneel before the three of you. The corner of his eyes begin to tear up and he begs Semi to let him go. 

With the loudness of the room, not many people notice the situation. Just a few lurkers who stay out of the way. You release your hold on his wrist and glance over to Semi who wears haunting eyes. The shine in his sharp brown eyes are casted over with darkness. 

"Eita." You call out to him, pulling him out of wherever his mind drifted to. He snaps out of it and releases the grip on the guy. Ushijima looks at the two of you. "Let's get out of here."

"What about Tendō?" You look up to Ushijima who's already on the move. His hand still rests on your waist so he's practically pushing you through the crowd. 

"He should spot us easily. Or more so me." Ushijima answers you. Semi quietly walks next to you without uttering another word. He seems to be angry still and you're not brave enough to speak up to him right now. 

Ushijima is right about Tendō. The spiky red haired guy weaves through the crowd the moment he notices Ushijima. The cool spring night air fills your lungs the moment the four of you make it outside.

"Oh! You found Semi!" Tendō brightens when he sees the group together but he notices a darkness looming around Semi. He raises an eyebrow and glances over to Semi. "Did something happen? One of those girls reject you or something?" Neither Semi or Ushijima speak up. Tendō then notices where Ushijima's hand is. He widens his eyes and points at his hand that rests against Y/N's waist. "Wait, what's your hand doing there Ushi?!" 

Ushijima seems to now notice and he slowly pulls his hand back to his side. 

"They just saved me from a group of upperclassman's." You speak up and turn to look at Semi and Ushijima who stand on each of your side. "Thank you both. I could've handled it myself, probably." 

"So that happened because you were looking for me?" Semi speaks up after being quiet the moment after the incident. 

You part your lips slightly to respond but Semi raises his eyes to look at you. "I should keep an eye out on you like Ushijima said. If I hadn't seen you across the room...those guys could've done something to you and it would've been my fault." His brows crease together and he forms a contorted face of pain and worry. 

"No." Ushijima interjects. "I was there too Semi. They wouldn't have gotten away with Y/N." 

Semi looks over to Ushijima's stern face. "Right." Semi nods his head slowly. He ruffles his hair and exhales. "This party is shit. Why did we bother coming here again?"

Tendō purses his lips and looks away, shrugging as he tries to act innocent. Technically this was his plan. But, he didn't foresee any of this happening tonight.

To lighten the mood, you clap your hands together with a bright idea. "Let's have a movie night back at Ushijima's and I's apartment. You two haven't been to our apartment yet. It'll be fun." 

Tendō smiles. He's thankful for Y/N's power to lighten up the mood with her energetic personality. She just faced a scary situation yet she's the one trying to cheer up the mood. 

"It's okay, right Toshi?" You look up to Ushijima who gives a small nod. 

"Since we're out, we could pick up some snacks." Ushijima looks at you when he speaks aloud. The corner of your lips curl into a smile from his suggestion. You then look over at Semi and Tendō. Tendō is already smiling at the idea. Semi seems distracted still by the events from earlier. 

Not wanting him to loom over the event, you surprise Semi by lacing your arms around him like you had done with Ushijima earlier. Semi seems startled when he jumps slightly from the action. He darts his eyes down to your face. 

"Let's go buy some snacks Eita. I bet I can eat more than you." You pull him along towards the nearest convenience store. Semi's jaw drops slightly and he's too speechless to retort back as he's being pulled along. 

Ushijima watches Y/N hurry off with Semi's arm laced around hers. He feels a slight irritation out of no where. Tendō notices the slight muscle in Ushijima's face twitch. Ushijima is clenching his teeth together, tightening his jaw. Tendō's eyes fall half hooded and he smirks. 

_Y/N's plan is working._


	6. Admit you're jealous

After buying snacks and drinks from the convenience store, the four of you are crammed onto the small sofa, looking for a movie to watch. Tendō munches on a bag of chips while Ushijima slowly glides his thumb against his phone screen. 

Semi is also looking through movies and you're currently eating gummy worms between Ushijima and Semi. Tendō reaches over Ushijima and towards you to grab a gummy. You tilt the bag closer to him and he happily chews on the red and white colored gummy. 

"Found anything worthy yet?" Tendō speaks up between bites of his chips. Ushijima shakes his head and Semi leans his back against the sofa. 

"What genre do we want to watch?" Semi mumbles under his breath. A devilish smirk forms on Tendō's face. "What about horror?" 

"I knew you would say that." You mumble and shake your head with a giggle. Ushijima's lips twitch slightly. He wasn't particularly a fan of horror. But he didn't want the others to know. 

"Sure." Ushijima calmly answers. He places his phone between him and Tendō, allowing Tendō to pick whichever horror movie he wanted. With Tendō picking the movie, Semi puts his phone away and reaches towards the coffee table for his cola. 

You eye the many rings on his fingers, pointing at them. "I didn't know you owned so many rings, Eita." 

His sharp eyes look at you from the corner of his eyes, he gulps down his cola before pulling it away from his mouth when he notices you raising your phone to take a photo of him. He chokes a bit on the cola. Slapping his chest, he furrows his brows and looks at you. "Why are you taking a picture of me?"

"You looked like a model for a cola ad." You speak bluntly, reviewing the images you've taken. A sequence of a charming photo of Semi turns into a comedic scene when you captured him choking. Semi reaches for your phone when he catches you stifling your laughter. 

"I'm deleting this." He grumbles out. 

"WAIT, NO." You lower your bag of gummy worms onto the coffee table, before prying Semi's hands away from your phone. But he has a deathly grip against the device. Knitting your brows together, you continue to attempt to pull his fingers off. Semi contains the smirk he wants to form when he watches you struggle. 

"Huh..." You whisper to yourself. "Did you always have such good looking hands Eita?" 

Taken aback from the sudden compliment, Semi loosens his grip on Y/N's phone. He easily falls for her tricks when she grins to herself the moment her phone is back in her hands. A second later is when Semi realizes he's been tricked. Scrunching his nose slightly, he's embarrassed at himself for falling for such a trick. He gulps and darts his eyes to the side, flaring his nostrils out. Not wanting Y/N to feel accomplished by her trick, Semi does something out of his character. 

He nervously but confidently reaches for her right hand. She raises an eyebrow, startled and confused by the sudden physical touch. He rests her right hand on the palm of his left hand. "Well, your hands are small." 

Jaw slightly ajar, you look at Semi baffled. "I compliment yours and you diss mine?" You lower your eyes back down to your hand compared to Semi. His fingers are slender and long. They really are beautiful with the extra touch of the rings that line his fingers. 

"If my hands were larger than yours, wouldn't that be odd?" You look back over to Semi who has nothing else to say. His plan is backfiring. You notice the tint pink to his cheeks when he looks at your hands. You playfully tease him by lacing your hands with his, giving it a slight squeeze. 

Semi widens his eyes and pulls his hand away as if you just burned him. You giggle to yourself from his reaction. Before you know it, a large hand extends out to you from your peripheral vision. 

Tendō looks up from Ushijima's phone and that's when the two of you notice that Ushijima's extended his hand out to you. You dart from Ushijima's hand to his face, multiple times. "What is it Toshi?" 

His lips form a thin line before he manages to speak up. "Give me your hand." 

"O-Okay?" You don't question him. You're too intimidated by his stern tone. "Which one?" 

Semi quietly watches the scene unravel beside him. He darts a gaze over at Tendō who makes eye contact with Semi. He mouths the words, "The plan is working." The funny thing is, Y/N and Semi have been interacting normally without having the need to act. Semi didn't think the plan would already work within a single day. But maybe Ushijima is more observant now when it comes to physical interactions instead of verbal. 

It's no surprise since he's the first one to notice any change of pattern during volleyball matches. Ushijima is probably more of a visual person. 

"The one Semi held." 

Pursing your lips, you offer your right hand. Ushijima rests your right hand over top his left. Tendō chuckles when he realizes the large difference between the two of your hands. "You have giant hands too Ushi." 

You blush when you realize how small your hand is compared to Ushijima's. Compared to Semi who's only slightly longer and wider than yours. Ushijima's doubled that. 

"You know what they say about big hands." Tendō wiggles his brows, a sly smirk on his face. Both you and Semi blush from Tendō's words. 

"I'm sure you meant to say shoe size. Not hands..." Semi mumbles under his breath, covering a hand over his eyes. 

Ushijima seems to not pay attention to Tendō's tempt to stir the atmosphere into a weird direction. He slowly interlaces his fingers with Y/N but it seems like his grip is much too strong than he predicted. Y/N squeaks out in pain, pulling her hand away from him. 

"Toshi! Don't grip my hand as if it's a volleyball." You shake your hand from the jolt of pain from his tight squeezing. Tendō bursts into laughter and Ushijima widens his eyes for a brief second before he mutters out an apology. 

"This is how you hold someone's hand Ushi." Tendō grabs hold of Ushijima's hand, lacing his fingers around his and giving it a gentle squeeze. 

"Never would I think I would see Tendō teaching Ushi how to hold hands with an actual demonstration..." Semi looks at the scenario with a grimace. You also look at the scene with a scrunched up face. Mentally you wished you were the one to show him. 

"Oh." Is the only word Ushijima can muster. He looks back over to you and asks for your hand again. You hesitate for a moment, afraid he'll crush your hand again but you willingly place your right hand back on top of his left. 

Semi looks away while Tendō watches with wide eyes. This is the most progress between Ushijima and Y/N. 

Ushijima freezes for a moment when he looks at their hand comparison. Noticing Ushijima not making a move, you take it into your own hands by lacing your fingers with his. You feel a slight muscle twitch from him by your action. 

Slowly, Ushijima curls his fingers closed around your hand. This time he's more self aware. The pitter-patter of your heart grows when you feel Ushijima's warmth in your palm. Tendō quietly claps when he sees the successful hand hold. 

"Um...why did you want to hold my hand anyway, Toshi?" You muster to ask the question you and your peers are probably wondering. Ushijima is pulled out of his thoughts when he hears your question. 

"No reason." He bluntly says before he releases his hold on your hand. 

"Oh..." You nod your head slowly, mentally cursing Ushijima in your head.

Ushijima notices Y/N's dejected reaction when she pulls her hand back. 

"Are you sure you weren't jealous Ushijima?" Semi doesn't tolerate the answer Ushijima's given. He eyes the 6'2" giant with his sharp brown eyes. Tendō drops his jaw from how bold Semi is being all of a sudden. You also grow nervous with how Semi's outright asking Ushijima. 

"Jealous of what?" Ushijima curtly responds. Semi reaches for Y/N's hand, easily intertwining it with his. He then raises their laced hands together to show Ushijima. Without uttering a word, Ushijima looks over at their raised hands. An awkward silence stretches on for what feels like hours but it's definitely been only seconds. 

Ushijima looks away. "I don't know what jealousy feels like." 

Semi instantly sighs under his breath, pinching his nose bridge. Tendō and you both deflate in your spot.

_What emotion **does** Ushijima know? _

"Anyway, did you pick a movie yet Tendō?" Ushijima looks over to Tendō with his usual stoic expression. Semi slowly unravels his hand from yours and he whispers an apology to you. You look over to Semi who seems more hurt than you are. 

He must of asked the question on your behalf. The corner of your lips curl from his kindness. "Thanks for trying Eita." Before he's unraveled his hands from yours completely, you give it a firm squeeze. Reaching over to the coffee table, you offer him some gummy worms. But he only stares at the bag, still looking far off. 

Pursing your lips, you reach into the bag and poke one gummy towards his lips. He innocently turns his head away like a child not wanting to eat their vegetables.

"Fine. More for me then." You say in a sing-song tune. The moment you raise the worm to your lips, Semi startles you by leaning forward, biting the other end of the worm. The lights of the living room turn off when Ushijima gets up a second ago to turn it off. 

You're frozen in place when you see Semi's face up close. He seems to be paralyzed as well. He didn't know why his emotions are so flippy and now he finds himself in this situation. He's probably frustrated at himself for helping the girl he likes get closer to an idiot who doesn't know her feelings for him. He's also frustrated that very girl doesn't realize how much **he** likes **her**.

Ushijima stops in his tracks when he notices the scene happening between Y/N and Semi. Their faces are awfully close to one another's. First it was Y/N lacing her arms around Semi, then their hands, and now...are they going to kiss? 

Something within Ushijima stirs up.

_An irritation?_

He's suddenly getting angry but there's also some other emotion. A feeling he gets when he watches horror movies.

**Fear.**

_Why are these feelings stirring up within him all of a sudden?_

He wanted answers to his questions but he didn't know who to ask. The tightness in his chest and the tenseness in his shoulders form before he's realized that he's also holding in his breath. 

You slowly pull your face away and lower your fingertips that held onto the gummy. "You...can have it Eita." The heat in your face burns and you turn to focus on the glowing television. Tendō manages to connect the phone to the Krome cast and the movie begins to play. 

Semi recollects himself by leaning closer to the edge of the sofa, slowly chewing the gummy in his mouth. 

Seeing that the situation between the two drop, that's when Ushijima's entire body relaxes. He grabs the popcorn bowl from the kitchen table, pretending that's what took him so long to walk back to the living room. 

_He should be the one telling himself to keep an eye out on Y/N. Not Semi._


	7. Her importance

Thirty minutes into the movie and the four of you remain intensely quiet. You anticipate a jump scare happening at any moment right now. The typical horror movie trope of the jump scare has yet to be used. 

Clenching your teeth and pulling your knees close to your chest, you grip your hands tightly on on your knees. Tendō has his mouth ajar with popcorn falling out of his mouth as he's well consumed into the television. 

Ushijima has been frozen to his spot, not moving a single muscle since the movies started. While Semi still hugs himself to the edge of the sofa. 

The little girl in the movie timidly reaches her hand out to the doorknob of one of the bedrooms in the large mansion. Her shaky small hands and deep frown with creased brows displays a facial expression of pure fear. 

"Elizabeth~" An eerie voice of another little girl rings out in the dark hallway. You quickly cover your ears. The high pitch tone of the ghost haunting the house is enough to scare you. Her voice so taunting and full of pleasure from how everyone's terrified of her. 

"God, someone find the little bitch already." Tendō cries out while hugging the popcorn bowl close to him. 

"She's a ghost. It'll be impossible for them." Semi interjects. He straightens himself up from slouching over the edge of the sofa. 

"Could she just open the door." You cry out with your ears still covered by your hands. As if the little girl heard you, she throws the door open to hide from the ghost's voice. But for some reason the floor suddenly collapse before the little girl causing her to shriek. 

Black goop forms into what looks like hands. It grabs hold of the little girl that's falling into a black abyss. Her eyes are tear stained and full of terror. She screams for help but whatever that goop is, slaps across her lips to muffle her voice. That's when a corpse like head parts through the black goop. 

"Hi Elizabeth." The floating head forms a wicked smile. Her teeth cracked and termites fill her mouth.

The moment the "ghost" is revealed is when you scream. Tendō and Semi both are more frightful from your scream than the actual movie. Ushijima however was also scared. He reflexively reaches for your arm. He grips firmly but carefully. The pounding of his heart against his chest is alarming. 

"JEEZ. Y/N CHILL OUT." Tendō places a hand over his heart, the popcorn littering his lap after he had lost hold of the bucket. 

"SORRY." You cry out, calming your own heart. Semi covers his mouth to chuckle. While you calm your racing heart, you notice a firm grip on your arm.

_Ushijima?_

His eyes are trained on the television but he doesn't let go of his hold on you.

_Was he scared too?_

He doesn't make eye contact with you when he notices you staring. Your attention is pulled away when Semi offers his hand for you. "Here, scaredy-cat." Pursing your lips, you huff out, declining his offer. But Semi simply laces his fingers with yours, giving your hand a gentle squeeze. He returns his gaze on the television, not further commenting. 

You find yourself being comforted and being the comforter. You're definitely spoiled right now.

With the jump scare out of the way, the movie continues on with other horrific scenes. The victims of the ghost witnessing their loved ones being battered and torn apart. Not a single person survives the night at the mansion. With the movie coming to it's end, the screen grows pitch black and you can only hear the humming of the ghost. She sings happily. 

"I wonder who I'll play with next?" She questions. And then her face suddenly appears right in front of the screen. "Maybe you?" 

"OH HELL NAW." Tendō sits up from his seat, tossing popcorn at the screen. You force your eyes shut and whimper from the last jump scare. Ushijima is gripping your arm again and Semi stifles his laughter while he strokes his thumb in circular motions against your hand. 

"Tendō. Clean up the mess." Ushijima's voice comes out a bit shaky but he keeps his face from looking terrified. Tendō turns around to look at Ushijima who slowly gets up to turn on the light. 

"Wait, let's watch another movie. I don't feel satisfied with that one." Tendō cries out. Ushijima darts his eyes over to the clock that hangs on the wall. It's already 1AM. 

"Yeah, let's watch one more. Something more comedy relief." You agree with Tendō, your eyes darting over to Ushijima. He seems to think for a second before flicking the light back off. You and Tendō both share a smirk when you two successfully get Ushijima to comply. 

Semi carefully pulls his hand away from yours, running his hand through his hair. "You two are a bad influence." 

Tendō and you both scoff but happily smile when the two of you get your way. 

🏐･ﾟﾟ･｡.

Not even fifteen minutes into the movie, both Tendō and Y/N have fallen asleep. Their emotional distress must've taken a lot of their energy. Tendō nod's off, resting his head against Ushijima's shoulder. The sudden action sent a jolt of fear to Ushijima. He was still skittish from the movie earlier. 

Y/N slowly leans over Semi. He scoffs with the corner of his lips curled when he sees her sleeping face beside him. Tendō begins to snore and Ushijima looks displeased from the sight. He then looks over to his right to see that Y/N's fallen asleep too. Semi carefully adjusts his shoulder to make it more comfortable for her to lean against. 

Feeling a pair of eyes on him, Semi flicks his sharp brown eyes over to the olive eyes of Ushijima. "Looks like the children are asleep." Semi whispers under his breath. Ushijima briefly looks over to Tendō who's on his shoulder. 

"Looks like it...and this was their idea to watch a second movie." Ushijima mutters under his breath, shaking his head slightly from the two. "Looks like Tendō will be staying the night." Ushijima further comments. 

Semi turns his attention back to Y/N's sleeping face. He gingerly tucks her hair behind her ear. 

"Semi." Ushijima calls out to Semi. His eyes seem like a glare when he watches Semi tuck Y/N's hair back. Turning his attention back to Ushijima, he parts his lips slightly. 

"What is it?" 

"What is Y/N to you?" 

Semi raises an eyebrow. "That's a loaded question. Can you be more specific?" 

Ushijima's lips tighten into a fine line. The time Tendō asked Ushi this question about Y/N, he answered bluntly. Saying that Y/N was just his childhood friend. Never did he think that there might be more of a deeper meaning to his question. "Specific?" Ushijima repeats Semi's word. Semi nods his head, returning his eyes on Y/N. 

"If you want to hear me say she's my friend. It wouldn't be wrong. But it's partially correct." Semi speaks in a soft whisper. He then flicks his sharp eyes in a serious gaze on Ushijima. "If you want me to be specific, I would tell you that she's a best friend that I like in an affectionate way. More than friends if I need to clarify myself more for you to understand." 

Ushijima's lips twitch slightly from the stern look and firm tone Semi speaks to him in. His stomach churns and ties in knots from hearing Semi's honesty. 

"So...your feelings are mutual?" Ushijima painfully speaks aloud. Semi dryly laughs at the thought, shaking his head. 

"No. Y/N, she likes someone else." 

Ushijima is more expressive when he hears this. His brows furrow and he stares at the girl who's sleeping beside him. Trouble forms on his face. Semi so desperately wants to tell Ushijima but it's better for him to find out on his own. "Anyway, which room is Y/N's? I'll carry her to bed since Tendō seems to make you his personal cuddle buddy."

Ushijima is unaware of Tendō wrapping his arms around his bicep until Semi's mentioned it. His olive eyes flick over to his left to see Tendō nuzzling his head against his shoulder. He closes his eyes for a second, holding his deep sigh. "Her room has a floral wreath above it. You can't miss it." 

Semi nods his head as he slowly and carefully stands up. He then carefully lifts Y/N in a princess carry. Before he can walk far, Ushijima calls out to him with a serious gaze. "Semi. Don't do anything weird to her." Semi cocks his head to the side with a scrunched face. "I would never. She's just as important to me as she is to you Ushi." He says his piece before walking down the hallway. 

_Y/N is just as important to Semi than she is for him._

Ushijima is left alone in the living room with his thoughts.

_In what importance is Y/N for Ushijima? Is she just a childhood friend like he's always stated she is?_

He grows aggravated at this topic. A frightful irritation claws at him and he finds it unbearable. 


	8. What does love feel like?

Semi manages to balance Y/N in his arms while he slightly struggles to twist the door knob open to enter her room. She stirs in his arms and his heart jumps at the motion. Letting out a sigh of relief, he gently sets her down on her bed. He carefully pulls the blanket over her but his heart is in his throat when she reaches out to grab his wrist. 

Y/N is half asleep when she slurs her words tiredly. Like a heartbreaking love movie, Y/N calls out for Ushijima instead of Semi. He clenches his teeth from the name.

"Toshi..."

Semi gingerly pries her fingers off of his wrist. He tucks her in with her blanket. "It's Eita." He corrects her despite her probably not listening. 

"Eita?" She flutters her eyelashes, opening her eyes. Her vision is slightly blurry and it's hard to see in the dark.

Semi is surprised to see her slowly wake up. He didn't think she would hear him. The corner of her lips curl into a smile when she sees him. "Did you help me to bed?" She speaks softly. Semi nods his head slightly. Her smile deepens before she looks over to his hand that rests on her blanket. Wiggling one hand out from the blanket, she carefully takes hold of his hand. 

"Thank you for protecting me tonight." She pauses before continuing on. "You really wanted to break that guys arm, didn't you?" Y/N eyes Semi's hand. She turns it left and right. Semi is unsure if Y/N is completely awake or if she's half asleep while she's talking. 

"I did. Luckily you called out to me before I could do so." 

Her eyes look distant when she listens to Semi. Semi's lips twitch, he wants to say something more. "I still feel bad you had to experience something like that. I also feel at fault since you were looking for me." 

"Don't worry about it. You had your hands full with those upperclassman's." 

"No, it wasn't like that." Semi speaks harshly. He catches Y/N's eyes widen on him. Biting his lower lip, he firmly squeezes Y/N's small hand in his. "I didn't want any part with those upperclassman's. They dragged me away the moment I stepped onto the dorm campus. It was a pain in the ass to get away from them." 

"Okay. I believe you Eita." She doesn't question him, believing him in an instant. His shoulders relax when he feels her stroke the back of his hand to comfort him. With a silence looming between them, Semi speaks up. 

"I think your plan is working. Ushijima seems to be jealous." 

"Yeah?" She muffles the yawn that escapes from her lips. "If only he would admit to it. He's so dense."

"So are you." Semi's words slip out from his lips and he's too late to take back his words.

"What?" Y/N faintly raises her voice. She's too tired to argue any louder than she is right now. 

"Nothing. Just go to bed Y/N." Semi bites his inner cheek. He feels her hand slip out of his and sleep consumes her in a matter of seconds. She must've been too tired to say anything more. With a sigh, Semi looks at her in silence. 

He wants nothing more than to tell her his feelings. But that's selfish of him to do. Her feelings have always been for Ushijima. The least he can do as her friend is to help her. Despite how painful he feels. Maybe in another life Y/N would love him the same way she does for Ushijima. 

A faint knock is at Y/N's door and Semi can only assume it's Ushijima. The door cracks open and there stands the 6'2" giant. Semi slowly stands up from crouching over Y/N's bed. He makes his way over to the door to talk to Ushijima.

"Everything okay?" Ushijima questions Semi. Semi nods, slipping out of Y/N's room carefully.

"She woke up halfway when I was tucking her into bed. I didn't do anything to her if that's what you're wondering. What about Tendō?" Semi walks over to the living room to see Tendō comfortably sleeping on the couch with a blanket draped over him. Ushijima stands behind Semi, whispering, "He's sleeping like a log." 

"Well, you should go to bed too Ushijima. I'll head back to my place." 

Ushijima looks at the clock on the wall. It's an ungodly hour for anyone to leave. "I have a spare futon in my room Semi." 

Semi turns around to look at Ushijima. "Are you asking me to spend the night or telling me?" 

"Asking. I doubt Y/N would be happy if you left at this hour to go home." 

Semi is surprised by Ushijima's words. "So you're offering me to stay because you're thinking about her?" 

Ushijima finds himself in a difficult spot after Semi's declaration. He slowly looks to the side. "Yeah. I guess that's what I'm trying to say." 

"Alright. I'll stay then." Semi waits for Ushijima to turn around first before the two return back to the hallway, turning left to head into Ushijima's room. Ushijima opens his bedroom door and leaves it open for Semi to come in. He walks over to his closet and pulls out a futon that's tucked away in the corner. He then places it down and Semi steps in, telling Ushijima he can do it himself. 

Not wanting to object, Ushijima walks back to his closet to find another blanket and hands it to Semi before settling in his own bed.

The two quietly lay in their respective places. The dark and dead silent room isn't enough to get the two to fall asleep. Ushijima is much too afraid from tonight's movie and his mind is swirling with thoughts about Semi and Y/N.

"Semi."

"Yeah?" 

Ushijima grows quiet. He's unsure why he called out to Semi when he didn't finalize his question. 

"You know, you're more talkative than usual tonight." Semi eases the air between them with a light tease. 

"There's just a lot on my mind and I don't know who to exactly talk to. Tendō isn't really the first person I'd go to for a serious conversation." Ushijima's deep voice rings out in the silent room. Semi rolls over, staring at nothing specific when he listens to Ushijima. 

"I understand. What's on your mind?" Semi murmurs. 

"About the conversation we had earlier." Ushijima looks over to see Semi's back. "You said you like Y/N. What exactly does that feel like?" 

Semi raises an eyebrow from his question. He turns back around to see Ushijima with a serious gaze.

_Ushijima's genuinely curious as to what the feeling is like._

"Um." Semi ponders on the thought. He lays on his back and stares up at the ceiling. 

"I guess you can say it's a warm addictive feeling but also an annoyance that eats at you. When I see her my chest feels light and I catch myself wanting to smile more. When she's upset, I get upset too. When she's hurt, so am I." Semi's voice grows into silence the further he talks. "I miss her even though she's right in front of me." He bites down on his bottom lip and sighs. One arm covers his eyes when he closes them. 

"Her touch on my skin feels like fire. It's dangerous but warm. I shouldn't want to be burned. But if it's from her...I wouldn't mind it." A pained voice croaks out of Semi's throat. 

Ushijima's been silent the entire time Semi's spoken. He quietly takes in the information Semi's told him. 

"Nothing hurts more than how much in love she is with someone else. Her smile is wider for him. Her laughter is something he gets to hear whenever he wants. Her presence is at his grasp any time of the day. But, he's probably taking all of that for granted. The way she throws her affection towards him is just a norm to him. I don't even know if he understands how lucky he is." 

Ushijima's brows crease together and he feels something unsettling in his chest. The feeling is a bit suffocating and he wishes it to stop. Semi concludes his thoughts by rolling over on his side again. 

"I hope that answers your question. Sorry for rambling. We should really go to sleep. Night Ushi." Semi forces his eyes closed. His chest feels slightly lighter for speaking up on his emotions. 

Ushijima's on the other hand is the opposite. 

_His chest only feels heavier._


	9. You're cute

You wake up to the sound of pans clattering in the kitchen. It's unusual for Ushijima to be this loud in the morning so this forces you up. Sitting upright, you look around to see you're in your room. You don't remember falling asleep last night. 

Rubbing at your eyes, you try to recall last night. You faintly remember seeing Semi right by your side. Not wanting to sit in bed any longer, you throw your blanket to the side and slip your feet into a pair of slippers. 

Upon opening your door, a flash of red hair stops right in front of you. Tendō snickers when he sees your bed hair. "Good morning princess. Would you like me to carry you to the bathroom?" He speaks playfully with wiggling eyebrows. 

"Did you make all that noise?" Your eyes narrow upwards to the 6' 1" red head. He puckers his lips out and casts his eyes to the side. 

"I have no idea what you're talking about. But, I know one thing. You should freshen up. Ushijima and Semi are almost done making breakfast. I was told to come wake you up." He then murmurs beside you. "I'm pretty sure they just wanted me out of the kitchen." 

You snicker and shake your head at Tendō. "I guess I'll get ready then." You slip past Tendō towards the bathroom to wash your makeup off from last night and to brush your teeth. 

🏐･ﾟﾟ･｡.

Semi raises his eyes from the plate of eggs he sets down on the island table. Y/N raises a hand up to greet him. "Morning Eita." Her sweet smile easily makes his heart jump when he's greeted by her first thing in the morning. The corner of his lips twitch, wanting to form a smile. 

He nonchalantly responds to her in his steely tone. "Morning Y/N." 

She walks over to Ushijima who's turning off the stove. Her hand rests on his bicep when she peers at the bacon that's sizzling in his pan. Ushijima looks over at her with his usual stoic expression. The two begin to converse like usual. 

Semi envied that. What Ushijima takes for granted is what Semi wants.

Tendō notices Semi's looming stare at the two. He clears his throat to get Semi's attention. "So you could cook too Semi?" Tendō stares at the eggs with a hunger in his eyes. 

"Yeah. Don't you?" Semi walks over and sits besides Tendō on a barstool chair. Tendō puckers his lips out and shakes his head. Ushijima and Y/N walk over to the two with four plates and utensils. The two stand on the other side of the island table with their plates. 

"I'll wash the dishes since everyone made breakfast while I was asleep." You extend two forks towards Tendō and Semi. The two thank you before taking the fork out of your hand. 

"It's alright. I'll help you with them." Ushijima interjects. His deep voice ringing in your ear beside you. 

"But--" Your words stop short when you feel his eyes on your face. Not wanting to retort further, you remain quiet.

_Ushijima is acting differently today._

Or maybe you're just out of it. He places a strip of bacon on your plate without a word. 

Breakfast goes by with the four of you conversing about last nights events. Ushijima and Semi remained quiet for most of the conversation. Their silence causes questions to form on your mind but you don't point out their silence. You can only speculate and pester about it with Semi later. 

🏐･ﾟﾟ･｡.

Later turned into a week. The four of you have been busy with your own classes and you've barely spent anytime home besides the need to sleep and study. Ushijima has been out late with Tendō ever since the two have joined volleyball club. You only spend time with Ushijima in passing and dinner. 

**But today was different.**

Semi out of the blue had asked you to free up some time in your schedule today. 

You wait outside of the university entrance with your phone in your hand. You scroll through your timeline, not really paying attention to what's on your screen. Your only focus is on the fact that Semi had asked for your time today. You wonder if something happened. 

The sound of running footsteps pulls your attention away from your phone. Semi is running towards you with his hands full of books. His hair falls over his eyes the moment he slows in front of you. He softly blows at his hair but it fails to move away. Slightly out of breath, he looks over to you. "Did you wait long?" 

"No." You form a small smile and place your phone away into your purse. Pointing over to his books, you question him. "Need a hand with those?"

He ponders on the thought for a moment but you decide to take his silence as a yes. You extend a hand towards his full arms, grabbing two books out of the four he carried. He mutters a quiet thank you before brushing his hair out of his face. 

You stare at the books, noticing they're all music related. This time it's focused on pianos. "Are you getting tested on the piano or something?" You blurt out the first question you thought of. Semi dryly chuckles at your question. He takes the lead and you follow beside him. 

Unsure where he's leading you, you follow anyway. 

"Our professor wants us to focus on one instrument for the semester. We'll be graded on our performance that will be showcased to the public. Apparently the judges will be the crowd so..." Semi lets out a grumble. He runs one hand through his ash blonde hair. "The piano is one of the instruments I feel the most confident in other than the guitar. But I feel like the crowd would enjoy the piano more." 

Your eyes light up and you stop where you stand. Semi turns around slightly to look at you with a raised brow. "Do I get to see you practice? Is that why you asked me to clear up my schedule?" 

Semi wears a small smile when he notices how excited Y/N is. He scrunches his nose slightly, a pink tint to his cheeks. "Yeah." He answers in a low voice. 

"Eeee! I can't wait!" You hurry back over to his side. 

He quietly chuckles under his breath, continuing his walk forward. "Don't get too excited. I'm no Beethoven or Mozart." 

"But you're Eita." You whisper with a smile on your lips. 

Y/N's words alone causes him to grow speechless. He looks away and nods his head slowly. "Would you be able to help me out on the days you're free?" Semi clears his throat when he looks over to ask you. 

"I'll always find a way to make time for you Eita." Your words come out easily and you don't realize how meaningful your words are to Eita. His heart sways and he's falling deeper in love. 

This might be a horrible idea on Semi's behalf. The more the two spend time together alone, will only be more heartbreaking for his feelings. Y/N sticks her hand out to catch a falling cherry blossom. "Too bad we can't take advantage of the last week of cherry blossom season. I've been cooped up inside from homework and studying." 

The trees that once were bright pink are slowly turning into shades of green. The leaves are beginning to sprout, silently telling everyone that cherry blossom season is coming to an end. The window for this season is short but beautiful.

Semi purses his lips, he slows his steps before coming to a halt. "Should we go on a date this weekend? We could have a picnic date at a park to watch the last bit of the cherry blossom in full effect." 

You stare at Semi with a bewildered expression, your lips parting slightly. "A date?" With creased brows, you repeat Semi's words. 

"Yeah." Semi is quick to think of an excuse for the date. "Make sure to tell Ushijima we're going on a date to get a reaction out of him. I'm sure it'll stir up something within him." 

"Oh..." You mutter under your breath. For a moment your heart had stopped when you heard Semi ask you out on a date.

_So this is just a plan to get Ushijima riled up?_

Semi is definitely focused on the task to getting Ushijima to like you, more than you are. "Even if this is to rile up Toshi, we could still go on dates as friends too Eita. It'll just be called hanging out instead." Semi rolls his eyes at your smartass comment. He turns the corner and calls out to you to follow along. 

"I look forward to our 'date' though. I'll be sure to dress adorable for you Eita. I don't want others thinking you're out with me because you pitied me." 

"What are you talking about. Do you not realize how pretty--" Semi stops himself short when he realizes how loose lip he's being. 

Your eyes light up and a smirk forms on your face when you realize what Semi planned to say. Your hand reaches out to the end of his sleeve. "I'm what?" 

Semi scrunches his nose innocently. He doesn't make eye contact with you as he quickens his pace. Further teasing him, you lower your hand to grab ahold of his bicep. Semi's muscles react to the sudden touch and he tries to look calm despite his breath being taken away for a second. "Don't ignore me now Eita. You called me pretty, right?"

"Let's just change the topic." Semi practically runs away from you and you're staggering to chase behind him. 

"EITA. COME BACK HERE. STOP ACTING SO CUTE." You shout out with erupting giggles. 

"You're the cute one." Semi mumbles under his breath as he embarrassingly runs to his house.


	10. Confused heart

"Oh? Who'd you bring home Eita? A girlfriend of yours?" The moment Semi and you walk into the front foyer of the house, a middle aged woman with mid length ash brown hair greets the two of you while she wipes her hands on a hand towel.

Her eyes are much softer than Semi's. You can only assume he inherited his fathers eyes. Even though the two of you have been friends since high school, you've never set foot in his place.

Semi shakes his head at his mother's words. "Meet Y/N she's—"

His mother claps her hand in excitement the moment she hears your name. She rushes over to you, clasping your hands in hers. "You're the girl Eita talks about!"

Semi widens his eyes at his mother's choice of words. His lips part slightly and his face pales over. You giggle from his reaction before looking over to his mother. "All good things I hope?"

His mother nods her head vigorously. "It's so great to finally meet you. What brings you here?" Semi's mother pulls her hand away to look at the two of you. You readjust the books in your arms.

"I'll be practicing the piano for the semester. I wanted a non bias person to judge me." Semi eyes his mother who shrinks in response. She moves a hand over her lips to softly giggle.

"But...I'm bias too Eita."

Semi's shoulders stiffen and he looks at you from the corner of his eyes. His lips purse slightly and he grows speechless. A sly smile forms on his mother's face. "You can be honest and say you want her here Eita."

You watch Semi's sharp eyes widen for a moment before he walks away from the conversation. His mother snickers to herself when she watches him beeline towards the side of the house towards their sunroom. "You should go along with him dear. I'll bring some snacks and refreshments for the two of you." Semi's mother walks off towards the kitchen and you hurry after Semi.

You forget how to breath when you notice how beautiful the sunroom is. A grand white piano sits in the center while being surrounded by several pots of flowers and plants. You feel as if you've stepped into another world. The silence in the sunroom and the beautiful afternoon sun shines through the glass windows around you. Semi pulls the piano seat closer before he sits down. He wiggles his fingers slightly to release his nervousness.

It's not everyday he plays in front of someone.

To be honest, he's actually shy when it comes to performing. He's often practicing alone and his parents would just listen from inside if the door to the sunroom was open. The day he told Y/N about his passion for music was the first step in sharing something personal with her.

He messed around with the guitar that day but it was only for a mere few seconds. He'd also show her some of his own music he's recorded but he cut them short because of his insecurity. His eyes dart up to look at Y/N.

She's in awe at all the flowers and plants his mother cultivated. Her smile eases his heavy chest. She slowly makes her way over to him, setting down the books besides the other books he had set down beside the piano.

"It's really beautiful in here." Y/N takes one last look around the sunroom before looking down at Semi. He nods his head to her words. "My mom likes to take care of plants when she's not busy taking care of my father and I." Semi softly mutters under his breath. 

You notice his fingers slightly tremble as they hover over the piano keys. He curls his fingers into a tight fist, lowering them to his lap. You take a seat next to him, pointing at his fists. "Is something wrong Eita?"

He bites his inner cheek. Their shoulders bump slightly and he feels Y/N carefully take his fists into the small of her palm. "You're not nervous to play in front of me are you? I'll leave if that's the case." He feels her fingers slowly pry his fingers apart. Her words are meant to distract him. 

Semi unravels his hands for her. He shifts in his seat slightly, his right knee touching her left knee from how close they are. "Don't laugh when I tell you this." 

You freeze in your spot. Your eyes focused on Semi's stern expression. He takes your silence as an okay for him to continue on with his words. "I have stage fright. I clam up whenever I have to perform in front of others and that's one of the reasons I asked you to help me with this. Before you tell me, 'Oh, just ask your parents.' I've thought of that. But they'd just make me uncomfortable with their constant compliments." 

You part your lips to say something but Semi interjects. "I know you'd compliment me too. But...it's different when you do it." Hearing him say this, you seal your lips. "I just need you by my side Y/N. You're my biggest cheerleader." 

The corner of your lips curl up when you hear Semi whisper that to you. You feel happy when Semi speaks up on his personal feelings every once in a while. You carefully take his hand in yours and raise it over to the piano keys. "Let's hear your talent Eita." 

There's a faint smile on his face when he eyes you. He looks away to focus on the piano in front of him. Semi inhales sharply, closing his eyes. "Alright." 

You expect Semi to open his eyes again but his fingers glide across the piano keys without the need for his visual senses. Your eyes widen when he easily plays without the need to look at the music sheet in front of him.

_He's completely in his element._

Your words are caught in your throat when you watch him elegantly play the piano. If you had not fallen in love with Ushijima, you 100% would've fallen for Semi at this very moment. Something about his focus and carefreeness makes him look more charming than before. 

Semi hesitantly flutters his eyes open. He must've gained some confidence to face Y/N as he plays. The smile on her face makes him miss a note but he brushes it off and continues to play as if nothing happened. 

His cheeks turn a rosy pink but you refrain from pointing it out. You're sure his heart is pounding like mad and his palms are starting to grow clammy. You close your eyes to take in every single note Semi plays. The song he plays is tinged with romance. It has your heart thumping to each beat.

Semi slows his hands and the notes begin to slowly reach the end. He carefully eyes Y/N's expression. She continues to wear a smile on her face. It's impossible for him to not smile as well. The smallest of smiles curl onto his face when he presses the final key. 

The two are completely unaware that his mother was eyeing them at the door the entire time. She wears an adorn expression when she watches her son stare lovingly at Y/N. 

You slowly open your eyes and startle when you notice Semi is staring at you with a smile. He calmly reverts back to his stoic expression, the smile vanishing in an instant. You clap your hands together next to Semi. "You're really amazing Eita. Your eyes were closed for majority of the song. That's talent." 

He snickers under his breath and shrugs. "I'm sure my professor would like my eyes to be open the entire time to look at the crowd." 

"Then let's practice that. Look at me when you play. Even if it's just for a moment." 

Semi lowers his head at the thought. His breath hitches when he sees Y/N extend her fingertips towards his chin. She carefully turns his face towards her. 

"We have to get you a passing grade Eita." She furrows her brows, trying her best to sound adamant. Semi's stoic expression falls when he chuckles at her. He raises a hand to pull her hand away from his chin.

"You're being more touchy than usual Y/N." Semi murmurs. 

"Sorry." She sheepishly replies. 

"I don't mind it." Semi places his cheek against your palm, nuzzling his cheek against your skin. Your eyes widen at the sight and you pull your hand away as if it was on fire. Squeaking between words, you eye Semi with blushing cheeks. 

"D-Don't do that Eita." 

Semi eyes Y/N with a longing expression. He leans forward while she remains glued to her spot. 

Semi's long eyelashes and sharp brown eyes sends a chill down your spine. He whispers in a low voice. "Why? Am I making your heart confused? Maybe you're swayed just a little bit for me?" 

This change of personality in Semi surprises you. You'd lie to yourself if you said he didn't act extremely tempting right now. But you know yourself well. Your heart is devoted to one person. 

**Ushijima.**

You raise a finger and press it against Semi's forehead. You then push his head back like he's always done to you. "Stop teasing me. You know I like Toshi." 

Semi's expression drops the moment he hears you. He slowly nods his head and runs his fingers through his hair. "Yeah. I know." There's a pained tone behind his words but you're interrupted by his mother when she makes an appearance with the snacks and refreshments she promised you earlier. 

After another hour of practice with Semi, you head back to your apartment with heavy thoughts. You couldn't get Semi's words out of your mind. 

_"Am I making your heart confused? Maybe you're swayed just a little bit for me?"_

Semi's pained tone right after you mentioned Ushijima was very apparent. There's only one possible reasoning for his reaction and you feared it. 


	11. I feel sick

It's one day before your "date" with Semi. You've been coming home late enough the last few days for Ushijima to notice. He raises his eyes from his laptop where he sits on the sofa in the living room. 

"Welcome home Y/N." Ushijima's low baritone voice calls out to you the moment you close the door behind you. A smile forms on your face when you see him with his glasses on the tip of his nose. "You've been coming home late these past few days." 

You hear Ushijima lower his laptop onto the coffee table. He stands up to walk over to you towards the kitchen. Slinging your tote bag down on one of the barstool chairs, you open the fridge to grab a drink. "Yeah...I've been going over to Eita's place to watch him play the piano. He has a performance coming up at the end of the semester and--." 

Your words cut short when you feel Ushijima's gaze on you. He leans on the side of the fridge, staring down at you with a blank expression, his arms crossed. A playful smirk forms on your face when you stare into his olive eyes. "Did you miss me or something Toshi?"

His face is far from making any kind of expression. Silence looms over the conversation and you can only stifle a sigh. "I figured you didn't." You shrug your arms and close the fridge after grabbing a bottle of apple juice. "Well, I have a big date tomorrow so I'm heading to bed. Don't stay up too late Toshi." 

You slip past him but you don't make it far when you hear him call out to you. "A date?" 

Your eyebrow raises when you hear the slight curiosity in his tone. You smirk to yourself before turning around to look at him. "Yeah. Eita asked me out on a date." 

Ushijima's stone cold face changes for a split second. You watch his jaw tighten and his eyes dart down to the floor. He unravels his crossed arms and runs one hand through his dark olive brown hair. He seems to look troubled with the slightest knit of his brows. You've never seen Ushijima this expressive before and it excites you. You feel guilty for lying but if you hadn't lied, Ushijima would've ignored you.

"Do you..." Ushijima begins to speak but he cuts himself off. "Never mind. Have a good night Y/N."

Your shoulders droop slightly when you see him fight off his curiosity. Without another word, you turn back around and head into your bedroom.

Ushijima watches Y/N's bedroom door click close. The moment he's alone again is when he slumps his shoulders. "Date?" He mutters the word under his breath with a slight annoyance. He feels agitated at the thought of Y/N and Semi going out on a date together.

_Did Semi decide to confess his feelings to Y/N despite how much he said Y/N was in love with someone else?_

_Or maybe Y/N's feelings have swayed?_

An irritable feeling eats at Ushijima when he recalls how the two have gotten so close as of late. They're more physical towards one another and now they're spending majority of the day together too. 

He recalls Y/N's question earlier.

_"Did you miss me or something Toshi?"_

**Yes. He did.**

Ushijima's eyes widen when his thoughts easily answered the question. 

Y/N is always within his reach. Whether it was a walk across the street or a simple phone call. Now she's just behind a closed door in their shared apartment. 

**Y/N is always there.**

_Or she was._

Now the only times he sees her is from small passing in the morning and night. They haven't shared dinner together ever since she's been helping Semi. 

_Semi._

The thought of him and Y/N together causes Ushijima to feel unsettled. Y/N's been more attentive to Semi now.

_Would what the two share also be a norm for Semi now too?_

That's when the conversation from two weeks ago hits Ushijima. When Y/N asked him about his thoughts on her holding onto his arm.

_"Would you let another girl do this?"_

_"No."_

_"Can I ask why?"_

_"Because why would I let a stranger act so friendly to me."_

_"There's no other reason why? So you'll let any of your friends do this?"_

_"I guess."_

_"So, if I were to hold someone else's arm like this, it wouldn't upset you?"_

_"No. Why would I get upset?"_

He forces his eyes shut, his fingers pinch the bridge of his nose. His glasses slip further down his nose and he clenches his teeth. He's beginning to feel like a hypocrite. Out of no where his feelings are suddenly against his answer to Y/N. 

Groaning under his breath, he forces his eyes open. Ushijima strides over to the living room to grab his phone off the coffee table. He rings up the only person who could ease his mind at a time like this. 

🏐･ﾟﾟ･｡.

Tendō munches on a pack of dried squid while he's flipping through a manga in bed. He chuckles after reading a page. Before he can read the next one, his phone begins to chime next to him. 

"Ushi?" Raised brows, Tendō reaches over for his phone to answer it. "Hello?" Tendō closes the manga and lays on his back to stare at the ceiling. "It's rare for you to call me this late at night or at all actually." Tendō hears a heavy sigh from Ushijima. This causes him to sit up straight, pressing his phone closer to his ear. "What's wrong?!" 

"I..." Ushijima seems to struggle with his words. He's unsure where to start.

"Spell it out if you have to, bud." Tendō tries his best to support Ushijima but it does the opposite effect when he hears Ushijima grumble. 

"I feel sick." 

"Oh? Then go take a hot shower and sleep. Why are you calling me for that." Tendō lowers himself down, sighing. 

"No. Not like a cold or anything." Ushijima scrunches his face. He bites his inner cheek before letting out an exhale. "Ugh. Why can't you just read my mind."

"Sorry, I don't have those kind of super powers Ushi." Tendō chuckles and shrugs his shoulders. "If you're not sick as in a common cold kind of sense, are you sick as in you're nervous about something?" 

"Yes." 

"Okay, okay. Looks like I'm on the right track." Tendō nods to himself. He stares at the ceiling, pretending as if answers are written there. "What are you nervous about? Do you have a surprise test or something? You're already smart so I don't think you have anything to worry about."

Ushijima purses his lips. He lowers his eyes down to his feet. Annoyed at himself for not being able to explain himself, he leans back against the sofa and closes his eyes. "Y/N." 

"I'm Tendō." Tendō playfully jokes to ease Ushijima's nerves. 

"She's going on a date tomorrow."

Tendō sits back up from the news. His eyes widen and his lips form an 'O' shape. "With who? Not you I'm assuming?" A long silence fills the phone call. "Is it..." Tendō can only assume the other person is Semi. He questions why the two decide to do something this drastic.

_Is Y/N tired of waiting for Ushijima to realize his feelings?_

"Don't say his name." Ushijima cuts Tendō off with a brisk tone. Goosebumps litter Tendō's arm and he stares at it in surprise. Ushijima's chilling tone intimidated him. He smirks at the thought that this definitely proves that Ushijima has feelings for Y/N. He's just slow to realize why he's feeling this way. 

"Alright, I won't. But that's the reason why you're feeling sick, right?" 

"Yeah. I don't understand why either. I feel uneasy and annoyed and..." Ushijima cuts himself off when he realizes how quickly his emotions are getting the better of him. He lowers his voice and whispers, "What's this feeling Tendō?" 

"Oh. That's something I cannot answer for you. You have to find the answer yourself." Tendō carefully speaks to Ushijima. His answer causes Ushijima to click his tongue and ruffle his hair in annoyance. An idea pops into Tendō's mind. "Let's follow them tomorrow." 

"What?"

"Exactly what I said. Let's follow her. You're not going to feel okay while she's out all day with him, right?" Tendō quietly waits for Ushijima to respond. Ushijima sits in silence, his brows creasing together. 

"I...don't know. What if they catch us? They'll be furious." Ushijima speaks softly. His mind is drifting away from him the more he thinks about tomorrows events between Y/N and Semi. He wants to respect Y/N's personal space. But Tendō is right. He would feel uneasy the entire day. 

"We can make something up." Tendō being the bad influence he is, tries to make the situation sound light. "Miyagi isn't filled with lots of things to do so it's not strange if we run into them. Don't sweat it Ushi." 

Another silence fills the conversation before Ushijima nods his head slightly. "Alright."

Tendō raises a fist in the air when he gets Ushijima's agreement. "Make sure to tell me when she leaves the house. I'll keep my distance from the apartment. See you tomorrow spy buddy!" 

"Spy bud-" Ushijima hears a click on the other end of the call. He lowers his phone from his ear to stare at the screen that says the call has ended. He groans another time tonight.

"What did I get myself into..."


	12. Fake date

You're putting on the final touches to your outfit for the "date". Sliding on a single ring with a butterfly adorn in the center of the gold band on your pointer finger. You decide to wear a yellow blouse with daisy patterns and denim shorts. Paired with low top sneakers, daisy earrings, a simple gold chain necklace, and an adorable pearl shaped butterfly hair clip.

Your loose high bun sits on the top of your head as you apply lip tint. Smiling to yourself in the mirror, you get up to grab your purse before heading out.

The moment you close your bedroom door is the same moment Ushijima is exiting from his room. You notice his casual attire. A white tee with a thin sky blue cardigan. From the look of his blue jeans and white socks, you assume he's spending the weekend outside too.

"You look cute Toshi. Are you going out too?" A smile curls on your lips and your breath hitches when you notice he's wearing a small diamond stud earring in each ear. The ones you got him for his 18th birthday.

You point at the sight with bewildered eyes. "Are you going on a date too? You only wear your earrings for special occasions."

Ushijima eyes your hand and points to your ring. "Says the one who's wearing the ring I bought for your 18th birthday."

You feel your cheeks burn when he's noticed. Lowering your hand behind your back, you clear your throat. "W-Well...Eita and I are having a picnic date. I wanted to dress the occasion of nature and flowers." You murmur under your breath, lips puckering out into a pout.

Ushijima refrains himself from scrunching his face at the idea of the date between Y/N and Semi.

"Don't let me stop you. I'm sure Semi is waiting outside already." Ushijima mutters under his breath. You look at the time and notice that you're cutting it close to the time Semi and you agreed to.

Hurrying out of the hallway, you say goodbye to Ushijima before exiting the apartment. Ushijima watches the door close and he heaves out a sigh. He grabs his phone out of his pocket to send a text to Tendō.

🏐･ﾟﾟ･｡.

Semi nervously looks down at his phone while he waits for Y/N outside of her apartment complex. His mother insisted for him to pack the bento boxes he's prepared early this morning in a picnic basket. She's even given him a blanket for the two to spread across the grass when they arrive to the park.

He wonders how he looks right now carrying a large picnic basket.

Mentally groaning, Semi closes his eyes.

This would've been great if it genuinely was their first date. He can only pretend.

You hurry out of the apartment complex to see Semi waiting outside at the front entrance. He stands there awkwardly with his phone in one hand and the other carrying a picnic basket.

You can't help but snicker at the sight.

He wore such dark clothing. A band tee, ripped up black skinny jeans, black low top converses, a leather bracelet dangling from his right wrist, several plain silver band rings on his fingers, and cuff earrings.

When you walk closer, you notice the lip ring he's wearing. You're looking more like the sun while he looks like the shadow. Carefully, you place your hand on his upper arm. "Eita!" You call out his name cheerfully and he startles.

Semi flutters his eyes open and he turns slightly to look at you. You watch the corner of his lips twitch into a small smile. You twirl once to show him your outfit. "Tada~"

Semi raises the hand with his phone to muffle his chuckle. "Very cute, Y/N."

"Thanks." You smile happily from his words. It's rare for him to give you compliments. Noticing his phone, you point at it. "Let's take a selfie to remember today."

"I'm sure you'll want more than one photo today." Semi mutters with a half smile on his face. He pulls up his camera app and raises his phone up. You smoothly wrap your arm around his and raise up a peace sign.

His cheeks heat up slightly when he looks down at you and snaps the picture. You tap the image and giggle when you see the faintest glow on Semi's face.

Your previous thoughts about Semi floods your mind and you try to stop it. Your feelings will only grow confused if your theory is correct. If Semi does indeed like you...you'd feel guilty for having him help you get together with Ushijima.

Even if Semi can obviously cut things off and tell you upfront that he no longer wants to do this. You're sure he's trying his best to keep his feelings to himself. He's willing to sacrifice his feelings to see you happy. You're sure of it.

"Y/N? You're frowning." Semi eyes the frown that's etched onto your face. He peers down to your face, eyeing your every expression carefully. "Should we take another picture? Is it because I wasn't looking at the camera?"

You part your lips slightly. The way he's always making sure you're happy makes your heart ache. He's always been like this. But you've been blindly focused on Ushijima to not notice it.

There stands a guy in front of you who's ready to love you unconditionally. You stop yourself from further thinking. If you ponder on the situation any longer, you're going to question your own choices.

Shaking your head, you form a small smile. "Let's take more pictures when we get to the park. The cherry blossoms in the background will make the pictures ten times cuter."

Semi nods his head. He slowly straightens up and offers his arm for you to hold onto. Your heart strings ache at the sight. "Let's go then." Semi speaks up and you nod, taking his arm in yours.

🏐･ﾟﾟ･｡.

Tendō peers out of the bushes when Semi and Y/N take their leave. He raises his sunglasses above his head and narrows his eyes on the two. Something is shifting between them and Tendō could sense it. 

"What are you doing." A deep husky voice startles Tendō. 

He let's out a soft yelp and jumps to the side with his arms raised up in a fighting stance. He lowers his guard when he realizes the person is Ushijima. Easing his tense shoulders and lowering his arms to his side, he grins at the tall giant. 

"Just scoping out our suspects." Tendō grins from ear to ear. "Let's hurry after them before we lose them." He's quick to walk away and Ushijima tugs him back by the collar of his shirt. 

"I...really don't think we should do this." Ushijima's lips form a thin line when he finishes speaking.

Tendō huffs out, prying Ushijima's fingers away from his collar. "It's too late to back out. Let's go lover boy." Tendō grabs hold of Ushijima's wrist and forces him along. Tendō's sudden strength surprises Ushijima as he's being pulled along. 

"Lover boy?" Ushijima mumbles the words Tendō's just called him. Tendō fishes for another pair of sunglasses and hands it over to Ushijima when he releases his hold on his wrist. Ushijima eyes the black sunglasses with furrowed brows. 

"Wouldn't this make us look more obvious? You have spiky red hair. That's already a dead giveaway." Ushijima declines the sunglasses that's offered to him. Tendō tries to flatten the spikes in his hair but it naturally shoots up. 

"I guess if we get caught, we'll just get caught." He shrugs and pockets the sunglasses back. The two keep their distance from Semi and Y/N. Ushijima catches sight of how close Y/N is to Semi. Their arms are laced together and from where he's standing, the two look like a couple. 

He feels his heart sink slightly at the thought. Clenching his teeth and forcing his hands into his pockets, he forms a tight fist. 

"Semi looks cool." Tendō speaks up airily. Ushijima flicks his eyes over to focus on Semi. That is a fact that Semi does look cool. He's not half bad looking and his outfit is put well together. Ushijima lowers his eyes to his own clothing. 

He probably looks extremely plain if he were to stand next to Semi. 

"The two kind of look silly next to each other. Y/N is dressed so brightly and then there's Semi." Tendō chuckles at the sight. 

Tendō's words goes from one ear to the next for Ushijima. He's too focused on his own thoughts to hear him. 

_How does he, himself, look when he's standing next to Y/N?_

He never really paid much attention when the two are together. But seeing her from afar like this next to Semi, reminds Ushijima how small Y/N is. She's average height but she still remains small whenever she's standing next to anyone who's at least 6'. Ushijima recalls the night she wore his flannel to the party. She basically drowned in it. 

_If he were to wrap his arms around her, would she be cuddled to death by his broad frame?_

The thought makes Ushijima shy and he finds himself blushing at the thought. 

Tendō pulls Ushijima out of his thoughts when Tendō scurries to the left, turning the corner. 

"So it's a picnic date." Tendō murmurs under his breath. A park is in view and there's a hefty amount of foot traffic coming in and out of the park. "Man. We should've brought our own picnic. The two would be here for awhile." Tendō puckers his lips out in a pout. 

"There's a convenience store nearby. We can grab something to eat." Ushijima suggests the idea as Tendō keeps his focus on the two. Semi and Y/N walk further into the park to find a spot to claim as theirs's. 

"Once we know where they're going to be at." Tendō is completely invested in this unlike Ushijima. Ushijima still finds this an invasion of the two's privacy. He wouldn't be pleased if he were followed by his friends on a date. 

🏐･ﾟﾟ･｡.

"This spot looks good." You point over to a tree with shade underneath. There's another group under the tree on the other side. A family of four. You doubt they'd bother you and Semi. Semi looks over to where you're pointing and nods his head. 

A wide smile plasters on your face and you hurry over to claim the spot. Semi stifles his chuckle when he watches you run. He takes his time to walk over to the trunk of the tree where you stand patiently for him. 

Semi sets down the picnic basket and you crouch down to watch him open it. It's neatly packed with several things when Semi moves the picnic blanket out of the way. You don't peer into the basket for long. You stand up to help Semi with the blanket before the two of you settle down on it. 

A gentle breeze kisses your skin and you smile at the beautiful weather. The cherry blossoms slowly fall around you from the wind. Semi busily takes out a bento box tower that's neatly tied with cloth. He extends a thermos to you with two cups. 

"What's in here?" You take the thermos from him and a coolness touches your fingertips. "Green tea." Semi softly answers you. He takes the last remaining item out of the picnic basket. A prepacked box with a ribbon tied on it. Your eyes brighten when you see a strawberry beautifully sitting in the middle of the daifuku. 

Semi notices your hand extend towards the box but he hides it behind him. "You can't eat dessert first Y/N."

"But it's my fav--"

A half smile forms on his lips and Semi cuts your words off. "I know it's your favorite. That's why I made sure to buy it. Let's start with the bento first though." 

You deflate and give into Semi. He places the bento tower in front of you both. His fingers easily unloosen the knot from the cloth that keeps the bento tower together. He hands you the top layer and sets the second layer next to him. You curiously open the lid to see a beautiful bed of jasmine rice. The next three layers contain side dishes like pickled vegetables, fried chicken, braised beef, and tempura. 

You eye every item in the bento box with wavering eyes. "D-Did you make all of this Eita?" 

He shyly nods his head, staring at your surprised reaction from the corner of his eyes. Your lips part slightly as you gasp and awe the dishes in front of you. Folding your hands together, you bow to him slightly to thank him for the food.

"Stop. You're embarrassing me Y/N." Semi is quick to lift your head up by placing a hand on your chin. You softly giggle at him and the warmth of his hand leaves your chin. Before eating, you take your phone out and stand up to face towards Semi. 

Semi raises an eyebrow when he watches you stand in front of the picnic blanket. You back up to capture Semi and the cherry blossom tree in the background. He realizes what you're doing and he's quick to cover his face with his hand. 

"Eita, lower your hand. I can't see your face if you do that." A pout graces your lips. 

"That's the point." He calls out to you. 

"But, I want to show off how great you are." You try to shower him with a compliment to get his best reaction. He lowers his hand from your words. A soft shade of pink tinges his cheeks and he bites his lower lip. The shy expression really is adorable and you quickly take the photo. Giggling to yourself, you hurry back over to him to take a closer picture of the food he's made. 

Semi stands up the moment you sit down and you look up to him with a raised brow. He takes his phone out and you figured he wants a photo of you with the dishes he's made. You easily smile for the picture when he raises his phone over his face. Once he's finished with taking the picture, Semi sits back beside you. 

"Where do we even start?" You murmur next to him, staring at the many options in front of you. Semi reaches for one of the fried chicken pieces he's made. It's shaped like a cube for easier bitesize eating. He raises it towards your lips and asks you to open your mouth. You do as he says, adding an adorable 'ahhh' to make him blush further.

"You play too much." Semi mutters out when you happily chew on the piece of fried chicken. You squeal from the delicious flavor, doing a little dance as you're sitting. Semi smiles when he sees your happy expression.

The two of you continue to eat with small conversations in between. After clearing the bento boxes, you groan from a full stomach. Semi carefully places the empty bento boxes away into the picnic basket while you lay down, rubbing your stomach. 

"I guess you're too full for dessert?" Semi teases. 

You sit upright quickly but soon regret it when your stomach aches. "Y-Yeah." You weakly murmur as your eyes focus on the strawberry daifuku. Semi sits it back down and gently lays you back down on the blanket. 

"We have all day. You can have it later." Semi moves the picnic basket to the side and he joins you by laying his back on the blanket. Every so often a gentle breeze wafts by and the sounds of cheerful laughter is heard. You stare at the endless blue sky and the beautiful branches of the tree you're under. 

"Enjoying the date so far?" Semi's low voice is close to your ear. You look over to him from the corner of your eye. 

"Yeah, it's perfect." You answer him with a smile. 

"Did you ever tell Ushi about it?" Semi turns to his side, resting his head on his arm, his sharp brown eyes gazing at your face. You turn to face him and nod in response. "How'd he handle it?" 

Pursing your lips, you look down to the blanket and shrug before returning your gaze to Semi. "He seemed troubled and he wanted to say something but he stopped himself. I thought for a split moment he would interject and tell me not to go. But he didn't." A sigh escapes from your lips. You find yourself getting depressed. 

_Are your efforts pointless?_

Maybe this was the wrong way to go about it. Tricking Ushijima like this to pull out his feelings for you seems a bit forced. You shouldn't force someone to love you if they never thought about it. 

Maybe you should just confess to him and have him reject you so you can finally move on from this first love of yours. 

The thought of rejection causes your heart to shake up in response. 

_Rejection._

The corner of your lips turn downward and you grow confused about what you want. You force yourself to sit back up. "Eita...do you think I'm stupid?"

Semi stares up at you. He remains in his spot without sitting up. "No. I don't think you're stupid. Stubborn, maybe. But not stupid. Why?"

"I just." You bite your tongue to cut yourself off. Your thoughts are all over the place right now. Semi quietly waits for you to continue. He doesn't usher you to speak up instantly. "I feel like I shouldn't trick Ushijima like this. In a way, I'm forcing him to love me, right? By distancing myself from him which causes a change in his daily life. By being closer to you so he's driven by fear that I'll be away from him." 

Your brows furrow together and you pull your knees close to your chest. A silence looms over the conversation. "I'd rather be rejected than to have forced him to love me. It wouldn't feel genuine." 

Semi slowly sits up and his eyes gently look over to Y/N. "I don't think you're forcing anything on him Y/N. You're just making him realize what will happen if one day, you do leave his side. He's grown too comfortable with the fact that you're at arms reach." Semi pauses before continuing. "And this will either make him recognize he's had feelings for you all this time or that he wants to appreciate you more as a friend." 

You can only nod in response to Semi's words. Guilt still eats at you despite how much Semi is trying to comfort you. 

Semi timidly extends a hand over to Y/N's cheek. He forces her to look over to him. 

You feel paralyzed in your spot when you notice Semi's serious gaze. 

"Just know, whatever happens. I'm here for you Y/N." Semi inches his face closer, his head tilting to the side as if he's planning to kiss you. Your eyes widen from the sudden event. 

_Why is Semi suddenly acting this bold out of no where?_

"Stay still." Semi's voice is a low demand and you can't help but do as he says. His breath tickles your lips and you notice the pained expression in his eyes when your lips are inches away. Your chest tightens and all you can smell is Semi's cologne. The smell of clementine and oak wood. 

Not a second later do you feel a gust of "wind" run up from behind you. Strong arms pull you away from Semi and your back is pressed against someone's chest. Those arms envelope you into a tight embrace. 

You look up to see Ushijima. He wears an expression that causes you to lose your breath. 

His eyes scream fear and it reflects in his ragged breathing.

"Toshi?" You say his name hesitantly with confusion tailing at the end. 


	13. Please, love me too

"Nice of you to join us now Ushijima." Semi wears a devilish smirk when he stares directly into Ushijima's olive eyes. He runs his hand through his hair and exhales deeply. 

You furrow your brows, confused by Semi's statement.

Ushijima tries to calm himself down but you feel his arms tighten your small frame closer to him. "You noticed?" Ushijima's words tumble out between pants. 

"How could I not with Tendō's bright red hair? Not many people have red hair in Miyagi." Semi looks away. 

"Wait...you were following us?" You look away from Semi and turn your attention to Ushijima. Ushijima avoids your gaze and question completely. 

"Why did you take Y/N on a date Semi? I thought...I thought you said." 

Semi is quick to cut Ushijima off from speaking further. "What about you? Why did you follow us here? What made you run to Y/N? You have to know the emotion you're feeling right now, right?" 

Ushijima grows silent in response to Semi's badgering questions. Semi then slowly stands up and picks up the picnic basket next to him. "Answer my question to Y/N. I'm going to give Tendō an earful."

"Wait, Eita." You call out to Semi, half expecting him to walk off still but he stops when you're the one to call out to him. He lowers his sharp brown eyes to your face. A gloss shines over them and you feel a sadness within your chest when you look at him. "The picnic blanket and the strawberry daifuku. Aren't you forgetting about those." 

He shakes his head slightly. "You can bring the blanket back to me for my next practice and I bought the daifuku especially for you so make sure to eat them." Semi leaves the moment he answers your question. 

You try to turn slightly to watch Semi leave but Ushijima holds you firmly in place. "Don't look back at him." Ushijima's tone painfully slips through his clench teeth. Your heart skips from his tone. His eyes narrow on your face and the fear from earlier still shines in his eyes. 

"Do you...Do you want to sit down Toshi? I'm sure you're getting tired of squatting." 

He shakes his head in defiance, his arms pulling you closer against his chest. Your face practically gets squished into his chest from his broad arms. "I don't want the smallest chance of you leaving my grasp." 

Your hands lightly slap his chest. "You're about to not have me at all if you're straining me from breathing Toshi!" Your voice is muffled but Ushijima catches your words. He's quick to release his hold on you. 

Redden in the face, you point to the empty spot on the blanket beside you. "Stop being stubborn and sit down. I won't leave, I promise." 

Ushijima eyes you for a moment, hesitating. Your steely eyes look directly into his. "I said I promise Toshi. I won't leave your side." 

He gets the hint from your serious tone and finally stands up and walks over to sit to your right side where Semi previously was. You inhale sharply, filling your lungs with fresh air. An awkward silence looms between the two of you. 

"So...why did you follow us?" You're the first to speak up. Ushijima picks up a fallen cherry blossom petal between his fingertips. He raises it in front of him, twirling it between his fingers. You keep your eyes forward, gulping when he responds with silence. But you patiently wait for him to answer. 

"When you told me last night about your date..." Ushijima stares at the petal with a focused gaze. "I felt sick." He drops the petal back to his side to run his fingers through his dark olive-brown hair. "Like not a common cold kind of way." He feels the need to clarify himself despite you understanding what he meant by 'sick'. But you allow him to explain anyway. 

"I was annoyed and felt uneasy. Like something wasn't right. Dread loomed over me too and all these emotions at once made me feel sick. I didn't plan to follow after you. Tendō suggested it. He knew I would feel uneasy thinking about you with Semi all day." 

You listen to each and every word from Ushijima. It's rare for him to speak so much at once like this. You also can't help but roll your eyes playfully when you learn that Tendō is the reason why Ushijima followed after you. 

Another silence falls between the conversation. You fiddle with the butterfly ring on your finger to distract yourself from how awkward things are right now. 

"Y/N." Ushijima calls out your name in a husky low tone. You slowly look over to him and he surprises you with his hand grabbing onto your arm. "I hate it when you hold onto Semi." 

His statement causes you to part your lips slightly, your breath escaping from you. Ushijima's brows crease deeply and his eyes stays focused on you. "I know I said before that I wouldn't care if you held onto someone else's arm." He bites his inner cheek, darting his eyes to the side. "But, I take it back. I definitely want you to only hold onto me." His words are firm. 

"Why is that Toshi?" Your words nervously leave your lips. Your heart starts to race as you anticipate his answer. 

_Please, please, please. Please say you love me._

Ushijima's jaw tightens up when you ask him this question. You slowly feel your emotions slip. You're mentally chanting for him to say the words you ached to hear for so long. 

But Ushijima always struggled with his words and emotions. You couldn't expect much from him and yet...

Ushijima carefully releases his grip on your arm to trail his hand down to yours. He laces your fingers together before leaning his face close to yours. 

Your heart pounds roughly against your chest when you watch Ushijima slowly close his eyes the closer he inches to your face. You find yourself not wanting to close your eyes. You want to physically see this happen. Otherwise you would think this entire thing is a dream. 

Not a second later do you feel his lips gently press against yours. He's timid at first, unsure whether he's kissing you correctly. You, yourself, are too paralyzed to do anything. Your mind is flooded with shock and confusion. 

_Is this...really happening?_

Ushijima's second kiss confirms that this is real and it's definitely happening. His second kiss is more confident than the first. It seems like he's affirming his own feelings by kissing you for the second time. 

His intertwined hand in yours, tightens and he's already kissing you for a third time. Your eyes slowly close on their own and you return his kiss. You hear his breath sharpen when your lips press back onto his. 

He patiently waits for a second kiss from you, keeping his lips still against yours. You find that adorable and you can't help but smile with a soft giggle. You place a soft kiss against his lips and his tight grip on your hand relaxes. 

Ushijima slowly pulls away and flutters his eyes open to see Y/N's blushing face.

You shyly open your eyes and timidly look over to him. 

"Does that answer your question?" Ushijima whispers in a husky tone. You purse your lips, shaking your head to see his reaction. He scrunches his nose when he sees your response. 

You extend your free hand towards his hair, your fingers running through it. Your hand gently rests on the back of his head and your eyes wander his face before you look at him directly in the eyes. "I want to hear your answer, Toshi." 

He shyly looks down at the picnic blanket, nibbling his bottom lip. Gulping, he raises the hand he's holding to kiss the finger that wears the butterfly ring. His eyes then flick over to your face. "Because I want you to myself Y/N. I..." His next sentence comes out shaky. "I love you." 

You don't know when, but the corner of your eyes are already filled with tears. They instantly glide against your cheeks when Ushijima repeats his words. His free hand also resting on the back of your head. He pulls your face close and kisses you again. "I love you Y/N. I'm sorry it took me this long to realize." 

Ushijima rests his forehead against yours after pulling his lips away. He unravels your intertwined fingers and your hand falls back to your side from the back of his head. Ushijima's large hands cup your face and his thumbs carefully wipe the tears away. But the task is difficult when your tears never seem to stop. 

"Finally. I've waited so long to hear those words from you, idiot." You sniffle and whimper between words. 

He closes his eyes and a warmhearted chuckle rumbles from his throat, a bright smile on his face. Your heart skips at how happy he looks. You've never seen a smile like this from him. His laughter fills your ears and you can't help but cry more from such a beautiful sight. 

"I'll make it up to you Y/N." 

"Promise?" 

"Promise." 

You lean forward to seal your lips against his soft ones. Ushijima widens his eyes from the surprise kiss. He's startled at first but soon returns your kiss with his own. 

"So...you're my girlfriend now, right?" Ushijima mutters the question when the two of you pull away from one another. 

"Obviously." You extend your hand to pinch the bridge of his nose. 

Ushijima pulls you close to him in an embrace the moment he hears your answer. "So, you won't hold onto Semi anymore, right?" 

"Not unless you make me angry." You tease, but soon feel his arms squeeze you to death. "I'M JOKING. I'M JOKING! God you're so jealous."

"Jealous?" Ushijima raises a brow. 

"Yes, you idiot. That feeling you get when I'm around Eita. That's jealousy." You gently push off of Ushijima's chest but he cradles you close to him. Your ear rests against his chest and you can hear the fluttering of his heart. 

"I guess I am jealous." Ushijima mutters.


	14. I fucking love her

Semi watches Ushijima and Y/N from afar. He feels his heart drop and shatter when they share multiple kisses. 

He knew this would eventually happen. 

_He knew that and yet..._

"You okay?" Tendō carefully places a hand on Semi's shoulder. 

His body is involuntarily trembling. Semi hangs his head down. Breathing becomes hard as his words are stuck in his throat. His hand tightens around the handle of the picnic basket and he clenches his teeth harshly to avoid his lips from twitching into a frown. 

Semi forces his eyes close, feeling them want to well up in hot tears. 

Tendō furrows his brows together when he watches Semi bottle his emotions up. "Let's go take a walk Semi." Tendō tries to speak carefreely. He gives Semi a gentle nudge, turning him around from the scene unfolding. 

Tendō keeps his hand on Semi's shoulder, guiding Semi further away from Ushijima and Y/N. There's a silence between the two and a darkness looming over Semi's head. Tendō sneaks a glance every so often, unsure what he should say or do. 

This situation is difficult to begin with. 

Tendō knew Semi's feelings for Y/N. He also knew Y/N's feelings for Ushijima. And he also witnessed Ushijima's growing feelings for Y/N. 

In reality, there's only one winning outcome and Semi understood that he wasn't in that bracket. 

Yet, Tendō never understood why Semi continued to let his feelings grow for her. Maybe he couldn't understand since he never fell in love with someone that hard before. 

He slows his footsteps. The two quietly sit down on the pier that overlooks the large lake that's in the center of the park. The gentle breeze ruffles their hair and Tendō purses his lips. He's not one to usually stay quiet but he literally has no words. 

Semi's hands hide his face and Tendō's unsure what kind of expression he is making. 

"I never told her about my feelings..." Semi speaks up, his voice cracking. Tendō turns to look at Semi's lowered head and stiff shoulders. "I don't know if that was a good call on my part or not." 

Tendō remains quiet, unsure how to answer Semi's question. But maybe it's best for him to not say a thing. He should let Semi speak freely without any interjection. 

"If I were to tell her my feelings...would anything change? Would she stop liking Ushijima and maybe look my way for just a moment? Would she dislike me for being selfish by confessing my feelings? Or maybe nothing would happen. She would just kindly reject me and our friendship would either carry on like usual or fall apart." 

There's so many possible outcomes that it annoys Semi. 

His hands rub at his face roughly before he runs them through his ash blonde hair in annoyance. Out of no where he shouts out towards the lake. Tendō stiffens in his spot, eyes wide and worried that Semi would suddenly lash his anger out onto him. 

But he doesn't. 

Semi returns to his quiet behavior. His brows knitted and a deep frown etching onto his porcelain face. 

"There's so much pain and anger within me. At myself. At her. At Ushijima." Semi whispers into the air. "And yet...I still care about her. I'm glad her feelings are returned. I'm glad...that." Semi's words fall into a silence. Tendō's the one to frown now when he watches the tears fall onto Semi's lap. 

His deep frown and glossed over eyes is a painful sight to see. 

The tears begin to slip past Semi's defenses and he's not fighting them back. He parts his lips open slowly to ache out the remainder of his sentence. "I'm glad that Y/N is happy." He moves his arm over his eyes to hide his watering tears. But Tendō still sees them trickling down his cheeks as Semi bites down on his bottom lip. 

Tendō carefully places his hand on Semi's back, rubbing his hand in circular motions. "It's okay Semi. Let it all out. It's just me here." 

Semi shakes his head at Tendō's offer. He didn't want to wail like a child. Not in public at least. It's not like him to do something like that. But despite his stubbornness, his emotions are louder than his mentality. 

The pain in his heart is something he's never felt before. A loneliness he has yet to ever feel. Despite how Tendō is next to him, he still feels like it's him against the world. Semi lowers his arm from his eyes, his shoulders shaking tremendously as he's choking back from his tears. 

"This shit hurts." Semi spits out between sobs and sniffles. "I feel like I'm drowning. Even the simple task to just breath is difficult." His hand clenches onto his shirt as his voice slowly loudens into a cry for help. 

Tendō finds himself feeling completely useless as he watches his friend cry in pain. A pain Tendō couldn't physically take away. 

"I fucking love her Tendō. I love her so much and yet..." 

Tendō pats Semi's back gently. "I know...I wish I could do something about it Semi." Tendō turns his attention towards the lake. The sun glistens on the water of the lake. The weather is beautiful and it's perfect. But it's far from perfect for Semi. "Want to get some sushi? You can eat as much as you want. It's on me." 

Semi shakes his head side to side. He wipes his remaining tears away from his face, inhaling sharply. "Thanks for the offer Tendō but I think I'm going to head home. I need to distract myself." 

"I'll come with. I don't trust you being by yourself right now." Tendō slowly gets up and extends a hand to Semi to grab onto. Semi raises his eyes up to look at the spiky red haired guy. 

"Despite how upset I was that you followed us...I'm glad you're here Tendō." Semi takes hold of Tendo's large palm. Tendō awkwardly smiles and ruffles his hair, pulling Semi up. "Also, don't tell anyone you saw me crying. That's embarrassing." Semi pouts slightly when he walks ahead. A lighthearted chuckle escapes from Tendō's throat. 

The two leave the park in comfortable silence. 


	15. Not so innocent

Y/N and Ushijima both sit in silence after Ushijima's confessed his jealousy. He bites his inner cheek and timidly raises his olive colored eyes over to her face. 

You're gazing up towards the blue sky with a small smile. You're overwhelmed by the fact that Ushijima feels the same way about you. 

But there's a feeling that tugs in the back of your mind. 

_Semi._

You're sure he's hurting. Despite never verbally confessing his feelings, it's idiotic of you to not have realized at the very last second that he has feelings for you.

_But is it your place to mention it?_

Pointing something like that out right now isn't the time or place. 

It's best if you never told him that you realized his feelings. It would only complicate things. 

Besides, there's something else you need to worry about. 

"Toshi." Ushijima's name slips from your tongue easily. He doesn't verbally respond, but his attention is completely yours. Nibbling your bottom lip, you inhale deeply before turning to look at him. "Today...Eita and I went on a fake date to see your reaction. We've actually been getting closer so you would get jealous. I'm sorry for tricking you like this."

Ushijima is unsure how to feel when he hears this.

_The two have been tricking him?_

It didn't look like that to him. The two seemed to have a natural connection. 

"If this news makes you upset, I completely understand. I feel guilty for doing something like this towards you. I realized later down the line that I shouldn't have done something like this. I shouldn't play with anyone's emotions." Your voice falls flat when you finish your sentence. A wave of guilt and anxiety litters your body. Your eyes downcast from the sky to your lap. 

The faintest sound of Ushijima shuffling beside you meets your ears. He scoots himself closer to you, wrapping one arm around you to pull you closer to him. His deep voice causes you to look up at him. You're frozen in place when you see the serious gaze he wears. 

"If you hadn't done something like this, I would still be aloof to my emotions Y/N. Yeah, it's pretty mean of you to do, but I wouldn't have realized my feelings on my own. I've never felt so many different emotions before and you're the reason why I learned about them. Fear, jealousy, and annoyance. These feelings appeared for a new reason I never learned about." Ushijima pauses to take in your face. 

"I took your existence for granted and I didn't realize how lucky I was to have you around until you were distancing yourself. And I think I can understand why Semi was so frustrated." 

_Semi?_

"You've plainly expressed your feelings for me and I mistook it as friendly interaction. We've been friends forever. My thoughts on you before was a childhood friend my parents forced me to play with. Someone I was told to look after since you're so unaware of the things around you. But, maybe all along..." Ushijima carefully rests his forehead against yours. His eyes close and you notice how long his lashes are. 

His whisper is sweet as honey. "I've been the one who's unaware of everything. You're actually the one who's been taking care of me instead, Y/N."

Your heart skips from his words and a warmth spreads through your chest. You feel yourself melt when Ushijima nuzzles his forehead against yours slightly. Seeing him act this soft is a dream in itself. The 6'2" giant looks like a teddy bear right now.

"I want to see more and learn more about this feeling. This feeling of love that I'm so unaware of." Ushijima murmurs under his breath. He slowly flutters his eyes open and his eyes soften when they rest on you. "I apologize in advance that I'm such a novice. But I hope you'll continue to be patient with me like you always have Y/N." 

Your face heats up when you listen to Ushijima. He wears such an innocent expression despite his words being so serious. "I-I'm new to this too Toshi." 

"But you have more knowledge than I do. Especially with all those webtoons and kdrama's that you--"

"Hey!" You puff out your cheeks and shout. 

Ushijima's lips curl into a very sexy smirk. He chuckles from your retaliation from his call out. You gulp from his expression. 

_When did he learn to make such an expression?_

"R-Reading and watching is totally different from actually doing it in reality Toshi." You huff out, trying to not waver from your stern glare. 

"Then, should we put your knowledge into action in reality?" Ushijima's question is completely innocent but you can't help but presume his question as a flirtatious intention. 

Clearing your throat, you look to the side. Ushijima pulls his forehead away from yours to silently look at you. "D-Do you know what you're even saying aloud Toshi?" His stoic expression obviously answers your question. 

"I think I do." Ushijima calmly answers. "We can start holding hands and kiss. We couldn't do that before since we were only friends. That's the gest of it, right?" 

"Couples do other stuff too..."

"Oh. Right. We can go out on dates. A real one, not a fake one." Ushijima bluntly answers. 

You flick your eyes over to the airheaded man beside you. "And..."

"And?" His eyebrow raises slightly from your word. You don't verbally answer him. The two of you silently stare at one another and you hope his brain will jog up an answer. 

"What could we do together that friends usually don't Toshi?" 

"I don't..." Ushijima lowers his eyes down, deep in thought. 

You pray you don't have to verbally say your thoughts aloud. 

_There's no way lewd thoughts never crossed Ushijima's mind, right?_

He must have heard conversations like this with the guys. There's no way the volleyball team back in high school avoided such a topic. Especially if Tendō is within that group.

But, knowing Ushijima...he must've ignored them and focused on volleyball. 

Did Ushijima also never touched himself down th--

**ACK.**

You stop your thoughts right then and there. He must've not done something like that if he's this airheaded about love. You start to feel like you're incredibly perverted. With a redden face, you raise your hand over your face. 

Ushijima seems to notice Y/N's change in behavior. "What's wrong?" His husky voice rings loudly in your ear with your close proximity. You bite down on your lower lip, not wanting to answer him. 

"D-Did you come up with an answer yet Toshi?" You change the subject away from yourself. Ushijima's large hand pulls your small one away from your face. 

"Is the answer...sex?" He speaks about the subject so bluntly that it causes your mind to malfunction. "The thought crossed my mind but I wasn't too sure if that's what you were implying. I didn't want to assume those thoughts crossed your mind. I've always seen you as a good girl and--"

"STOP." You blurt out. 

This conversation is taking a turn that you're too flustered for. 

Ushijima finds Y/N's reaction too hilarious and instead of backing off and being understanding like he always has, he finds a playful side to him. "What exactly do you do in your room when you're alone, Y/N? Should I question what you're reading and watching on your own time?" 

"N-NO." You stammer out, feeling incredibly embarrassed. 

Ushijima raises a hand over his lips, a heartwarming rumble of laughter escaping his throat. You pause to watch him laugh wholeheartedly. He's enjoying your flustered expression. You can't help but watch him in awe as he laughs.

"Sorry, I shouldn't laugh when you're feeling embarrassed." Ushijima recollects himself. He tucks a stray hair behind your ear, his hand cupping your cheek. 

You puff out your cheeks, pretending to be annoyed. But your expression softens when you look at Ushijima directly in the eyes. You see your reflection within his olive eyes. "I'm not aloof to everything Y/N. It's a pretty common topic among the guys. Whether I wanted to hear it or not, those guys back in high school would bring the subject up a lot during practice. It makes sense since we're all going through puberty." 

A blush streaks over Ushijima's face and he casts his eyes to the side. His speaks in a much softer tone, his thumb stroking your cheek. "It's embarrassing to admit but..." Ushijima clenches his teeth, shaking his head. "Never mind." 

Your brows furrow together. This is the second time he's left you hanging in suspense. Raising your hand, you place it on top of his hand that's on your cheek.

Ushijima's eyes flick over to the hand Y/N's placed over his. Her hand is definitely smaller than his by a large margin. With the topic they're on, his mind trails. He's suddenly wondering what her hand would look like against his length and he forces his eyes closed, grunting. 

_Why is he suddenly thinking like this?_

Earlier today he wondered how she looked beside him and if she'd be squished by his broad frame. 

It's like he had a size kink that he never knew about until now.

"Toshi, what were you going to say?" Y/N's voice pulls him out of his thoughts. He flutters his eyes open to see her intense stare. 

"It's embarrassing." Ushijima curtly responds to her. 

"You embarrassed me earlier. So, make it fair and tell me what's on your mind." Y/N carefully pulls Ushijima's hand away from her cheek. 

It doesn't seem like he can avoid this conversation by remaining quiet. His eyes dart everywhere but her. Gulping, he clears his throat and he feels the tips of his ears redden. His stomach twists in knots when he thinks about the words he's having to say aloud. 

"I wouldn't partake in the conversations they had. But I did think about them. Scenarios like making out under the bleachers, sharing an intimate moment after school in a classroom, or girls in cheerleader outfits." Ushijima scrunches his nose shyly. His lips part slightly and he grows ashamed for the next thing he says. "I...would go home and." His jaw tightens and he clenches his teeth.

Ushijima slowly makes eye contact with you, cheeks pink. You watch his lips part slightly, his tongue gliding against his plush lips. "Masturbate to those thoughts." 

You grow shy hearing his honesty. The two of you quickly avoid each others gaze. Both of your faces as red as a tomato. 

It's a natural thing for a guy to do. But just hearing Ushijima confirm this, causes a flutter in your stomach. Your imagination gets the better of you and you easily envision Ushijima shyly giving into his fantasies after a long day of volleyball practice. It's not a side you think Ushijima would have. You figured he was a robot to that kind of thing. 

But Ushijima is like many guys. He has hormones like many others that he gives into. 

_Wait. Who would he envision himself with in those scenarios?_

You timidly look back to Ushijima who's still red in the face. He seems aware that your eyes are on him since he also timidly makes eye contact with you. 

Mustering the courage, you ask him the question on your mind. "Who would...you think about when you had those thoughts?" 

Ushijima is quick to avoid Y/N's eyes when he hears her question. "I don't want to say." He curtly responds through clench teeth. He raises two fingers to pinch his nose bridge. You extend your hand to his raised one, causing him to look at you from the corner of his eyes. Your silent stare seems to be enough for him to give in. 

"You." His husky voice sends a chill down your spine. 

Your eyes widen in surprise and your jaw drops slightly. He avoids your gaze again and clears his throat. "Who else would I think about? You're the only girl I like to associate myself with. I felt guilty for imagining you like that so I try to not to have those thoughts often." Ushijima weakly admits. 

You're unsure whether to feel flattered, aroused, or surprised. 

You pull your hand back to your side and an awkward silence looms between the two of you. The two of you don't say a word for two minutes. 

Ushijima shyly looks over to Y/N from the corner of his eyes. Her cheeks remain red and so are the tips of her ears. He's embarrassed to have told her this but he's also relieved. He clears his throat to get her attention. 

You turn to look at Ushijima with a pounding heart. Whatever he plans to say next might cause you to explode if you find out more new sides of him. You can't keep up with the current news you've just learned. 

Your eyes follow the large hand that Ushijima extends. His hand gently rests on the top of your head where your loose bun sits. His eyes focus on that area as he slowly unloosens the hair tie that holds it together. Your hair unravels from the bun and you're unsure where this is going. 

Ushijima slowly runs his fingers through your hair with parted lips. "Is..." His voice trembles and he cuts himself short. But he musters the courage to continue speaking. "Is it alright if I have those thoughts about you again?" 

Your hands fly to your face when you hear his question. 

**OMG?!**

You're in disbelief at his question. 

Ushijima himself is taken aback that he spoke before thinking. His hand stiffens on the back of Y/N's head and he stops himself from stroking her hair. It's not like him to say things before thinking. And it's much too late for him to take his words back. His emotions were caught up in the moment and he blurted something idiotic aloud. 

Y/N squeaks out his name, her hand slowly removing from her face. "T-Toshi, you pervert." 

He stiffens and clenches his jaw when he hears her comment. He grows embarrassed and unravels his hand from her hair. Lips pursing, Ushijima scrunches his nose innocently. "What do you expect? I'm a guy who has needs too..." Ushijima lowers his eyes to his lap, muttering in a deep tone. 

You reach over to grab his hand, lacing your fingers together. "If you ever have those thoughts...just tell me. We can make it a reality like you said earlier." You find yourself feeling incredibly embarrassed having said that aloud. 

Ushijima's breath hitches slightly when he listens to you. He stammers, which is rare to happen. "A-Are you listening to yourself Y/N? Don't just say that so loosely." 

"Says the one who said the same thing earlier!" You blurt out, crossing your arms. 

Ushijima's shoulders droop slightly. He had said something similar earlier but his intentions were completely innocent. 

"You won't take your offer back, will you?" Ushijima casts his eyes forward before flicking them back to you. His usual stoic expression returns on his face. You shyly shake your head. 

"I won't." 

Ushijima bites his inner cheek, his heart and mind racing. 

"Okay. I'll keep that in mind." He whispers lowly and you nod in response. You can loudly hear your heartbeat pounding against your eardrums. 

_This relationship might not be so innocent like you thought it would be._


	16. Apologies

It's late into the evening and you're sitting in the living room with the picnic blanket that belongs to Semi. Your hands clench onto it tightly as your thoughts drift to him.

"Thinking about Semi?" Ushijima quietly calls out to you from the kitchen. He's placing the last bowl away that he's drying with a hand towel.

You purse your lips in response. "Yeah..."

Ushijima closes the cabinet after placing the bowl away before joining you on the sofa. His eyes cast down to the picnic blanket. There's a guilt in Ushijima's chest.

He knew Semi's feelings for Y/N.

The way Semi spoke about his feelings for her is probably just as strongly as his feelings for her. He feels the need to apologize to Semi and he's sure he's not alone with that thought.

Ushijima casts his eyes over to Y/N. The smallest frown is on her face.

_Semi is a precious friend of hers._

He's sure she feels just as apologetic in making Semi go along with her plan.

"Should we go see him? You have to return the blanket to him, right?" Ushijima speaks up. His words meets Y/N's ears and she perks up slightly at the thought.

There's another reason why Ushijima suggested this idea. He feels a bit jealous that Y/N is thinking about Semi while she's with him. That thought doesn't sit right with him.

"But...what if he doesn't want to see us?" Y/N murmurs.

Ushijima places a hand on her head. "I'm sure he wouldn't say no to seeing you at least."

You purse your lips in response.

"I'm also a bit jealous of Semi. You're sitting here with me and you're thinking about him." Ushijima scrunches his face slightly.

"Ah..." You lower your head and apologize.

"Give him a call. Let's walk over there." Ushijima sits up. He offers a hand to help you up, which you take. You're easily lifted off the sofa and Ushijima continues to hold onto your hand. The two of you walk over to the foyer to slip on your sneakers before leaving.

After dialing Semi's number, the phone call continues to ring. There's no response and an automated voicemail plays. A frown is met on your face. "Maybe we shouldn't go Toshi...he's not answering."

"He's probably just away from his phone. We could still drop the picnic blanket off to his parents at least." Ushijima tries his best to be optimistic for you. He squeezes his hand gently with yours, reminding you that your hands are still intertwine. "I want to see him too. There's some things I have to discuss with him." 

Raising an eyebrow, you follow Ushijima out of the apartment. 

🏐･ﾟﾟ･｡.

Tendō silently watches Semi in the darkness of the sunroom. He's asked Semi if he should turn the lights on but he received a glare in response. 

He's unsure how long Semi's been practicing on the piano. It must've been hours since the sun is long gone. 

With Semi focused on the piano, he's unaware of his phone vibrating on the top of the piano. Tendō notices the glow of Semi's phone a moment too late to see who the caller was. He sneaks out of the sunroom to find Semi's mother and father. Hoping either of them can coax Semi out of the sunroom to get some rest for the remainder of the day. 

"Mrs. Semi. Mr. Semi." Tendō hesitantly calls out their name. 

"Is something wrong Tendō?" The warm voice of Mrs. Semi peaks at Tendō's ear. It seems like she's in the kitchen. He hurries over there to see her frying something in a pan while Mr. Semi prepares a salad. "Is Eita ignoring everything and everyone again?" Mr. Semi chuckles under his breath, a shake to his head. 

Tendō nods his head vigorously. 

"Did something happen? I haven't seen Eita behave like this in awhile." Mrs. Semi looks away from the pan for a moment to meet Tendō's dark red eyes. 

Unsure if this is his place to say anything, he bites down on his bottom lip. His left and right pointer fingers poke at one another. "Well...I don't know if it's something I should tell you personally."

"Oh, I'm sure it would be alright with Eita." Mr. Semi speaks up with a smile. He walks over to the dining table with the bowl of salad he prepared. Mrs. Semi turns her attention back to the salmon she's frying in the pan. 

Tendō awkwardly scratches the side of his head.

_Should he risk Semi getting upset at him for telling his parents about his personal feelings?_

"Honey, don't peer pressure Tendō." Mrs. Semi speaks up. She scoops the salmon off the pan with a spatula and sets it on a plate to rest. Mr. Semi laughs wholeheartedly and shrugs. 

"It was worth a shot. I'm just worried about our son. The last time he was in a funk he decided to pierce his ears. Not just one on each ear but two more. Making it three ear piercings on each ear." Mr. Semi sighs. "Next he'll be out getting a tattoo or changing up his hair color." 

Tendō raises an eyebrow. 

_Semi's solution to his problems is to change up his appearance?_

The possible thought of a tattoo, hair dye, or maybe another piercing isn't hard to imagine with how much pain he's currently in. 

The conversation stops when there's a deathly loud sound of the piano keys pressed down roughly. It causes a dreadful sound that can even be heard with the door closed to the sunroom. Tendō jolts from the noise and the sound of the doorbell follows soon after. Mr. and Mrs. Semi both seem startled as well. 

"I'll get the door." Mrs. Semi removes her apron and scurries off to the front entrance. 

Mr. Semi and Tendō both stare at one another, each too nervous to go see if Semi is okay in the sunroom. 

"W-Well, I am his father...but you're a close friend of Eita's right?" Mr. Semi awkwardly chuckles. He tries to push the problem onto Tendō who waves his hands in front of his face frantically. 

"I-I'm not super close with Semi actually! We're friends but there's someone else who's much closer than him." Tendō stammers out. The two try to push the problem onto one another like siblings who are too nervous to speak to their parent about something. 

Mrs. Semi opens the door and a smile graces her face when she sees Y/N. "Y/N! What brings you over this late?" She's completely infatuated by you to not notice Ushijima who towers next to you. You raise the picnic blanket and offer it to her.

"I came over to return this." You speak softly. 

"Oh? Why is it with you and not with Eita?" Mrs. Semi raises a brow and accepts the blanket. "Didn't you two go out on a date?" As she speaks aloud, things slowly begin to click and her eyes then notice Ushijima. 

Ushijima bows to her politely. "Hello. I'm Ushijima Wakatoshi. It's nice to meet you Mrs. Semi." 

Mrs. Semi looks confused but she kindly bows to Ushijima with a warm smile. "I think I've heard your names a few times from Eita. Do you happen to be his friend as well?" 

Ushijima tenses. He's unsure if Semi ever saw him as a friend. Much less a friend now. You interject when you notice the situation is turning awkward. "Um, is Eita here? I tried to call him but..." 

"He's in the sunroom. Tendō has been here since noon. He's trying to coax him out of there but--" Another loud slam on the piano keys causes everyone to jolt or widen their eyes. "Actually, why don't you two come in?" Mrs. Semi steps to the side, coaxing the two of you to come in.

Tendō raises his brows when he notices the two of you. "Oh. Hey guys!" He brightens when he sees familiar faces. You and Ushijima both take your sneakers off at the front before joining Tendō in the kitchen. Tendō quickly stands between you and Ushijima, resting his arms on both of your shoulders. 

"So...I'm happy you two are together finally. But now we have another issue. Semi is in a super fragile state right now. He won't listen to anyone and he's been cooped up in the sunroom since noon." 

"You've been here this entire time?" Ushijima eyes Tendō. 

"Hey! I'm trying to keep him company. He's really upse--" Tendō seals his lips when he looks over to Y/N. He's reminded that Semi never told Y/N his feelings. So for her, it must be confusing to learn that Semi is upset. 

You wiggle yourself out of Tendō's grasp. "I'll go see him." You don't look back as you make your way over to the sunroom. 

Tendō inhales sharply, watching Y/N leave. "She's such a brave soul." 

Ushijima glances at Tendō confused. "Is...he really upset?" 

Tendō nods his head to Ushijima. "I guess there's no harm in telling you about what happened after Semi left you alone with Y/N." He tugs Ushijima over to the dining table. The two joining Mr. Semi. 

🏐･ﾟﾟ･｡.

Your heart is in your throat when you raise a hand over the sunroom door. You can see that it's completely pitch dark through the small glass on the door. 

"Excuse me." You whisper under your breath before opening the door to walk inside. Semi seems to not notice your entrance as he quietly stares at the piano keys. The only source of light is from the moon that illuminates faintly in the sunroom. 

You stop in your tracks when you realize how glossed over Semi's eyes are. His distant lonely eyes are enough to make you paralyze to your spot. Something in him snaps and his hand flings the music sheets everywhere. 

The deep crease in his brows are evident and he wears a grimacing look. 

**One of agony.**

Quietly and carefully, you force your stiff legs to move forward. 

No matter the situation, Semi was **always** there for you when you were at your lowest. 

You wanted to do the same for him, even if it's a bit selfish of you to do. Because you know full well, you're the reason he's like this. If he tells you to leave, you will. But until then, you're going to announce yourself to him. 

You squat down to pick up the music sheets he's angrily tossed to the floor. 

"Just leave it Tendō." A dark steely tone slips past Semi's lips. One you've never heard before. It startles you but you clench your teeth and continue to pick up the sheets anyway. Annoyed, Semi stands up and shouts. "I SAID LEAVE IT." 

You shut your eyes for a second, wincing from the fear. "Eita." You call out his name in a soft whisper. With the final sheet picked up, you stand up straight to look at him directly. Semi's cold eyes soften the moment he realizes that you're not Tendō. 

He stares at you in utter silence, a look of surprise. You extend the music sheets to him. 

"What are you doing here Y/N?" His eyes narrow on your face and you watch his brows knit together. His voice is barely a whisper. 

"To return the picnic blanket." You answer honestly. 

"Shouldn't you be with Ushijima? You could've returned the blanket some other time." 

You take a step forward and press the music sheets onto Semi's chest. "I could've, but I didn't." 

Semi raises his hand towards the pressed up music sheets on his chest, brushing his fingers slightly against yours. "Why?" 

"I came to apologize to you Eita." 

You watch Semi's eyes waver and there's a clear look of confusion on his face. He clutches onto the music sheets tightly by his side. The moon shines on your face while he remains in the shadows. You find it uncanny how you're always bright while Semi's always in the dark. 

Like how the sun and moon could never be seen together in the same sky for a long period of time. 

"I should've listened to you when you told me it was a bad idea for us to get closer just to trick Toshi. I was only thinking about myself and not the one's involved." You speak from the heart as you look directly into Semi's sharp brown eyes. Semi quietly listens to you, his lips twitching slightly as he tries to suppress the frown on his face.

"Toshi told me to not feel guilty but how can I not when I hurt you in the process Eita?" Your words are barely a whisper as you feel yourself grow angry at yourself. Brows knitted and a deep frown painting on your face. 

Your eyes begin to gloss over and blur with the tears kissing the corner of your eyes. "I hurt you and I can't forgive myself. I told myself to blindly not realize your feelings for me but I just can't do that." Your very words shatter Semi. His eyes widen in shock the moment he realizes you've caught on. 

"How could I ask the guy who has feelings for me to help me win over someone else's heart? That's just pure punishment." Your fingernails dig into your palm as you form tight fists. "It's fucked up. That's what it is." The words tremble out in bits and pieces. 

You force your eyes closed, feeling the tears stain your face. You don't have the right to cry when Semi is the one who's the most hurt but you couldn't stop your tears from falling. 

Your legs give out from under you, your knees hitting against the cold tile floor. Lowering your head, you apologize profusely. "I'm sorry Eita. I've given you the worst heartache while all you have ever done is support and lift me up. I don't know the right words to say or what to do to ever apologize for my actions." 

Semi stands there in silence. 

His eyes focus on the girl before him who's on her knees. Trembling and crying in guilt. 

_She shouldn't be here._

She should be in the arms of Ushijima.

**But, she's right here in front of him.**

Apologizing and crying. 

**To him.**

She should worry about her own happiness. 

But instead, her thoughts are clouded with guilt at what she had done.

Semi's shattered heart still skips for her. These little things that she does like caring about him before herself, makes it much harder for him to move on. 

"Fuck." Semi groans out. 

His hands fly towards his face and he screams into them. Semi curses the world for this situation. He's constantly wishing things were different. He's always wishing he were Ushijima. 

**_But this is his reality._ **

He's helplessly in love with someone he can't have. 

The faint sounds of Y/N's sobbing echoes in his ears and he finds himself weak in the knees. With a bleeding heart and tears invading his eyes again, he gives into his emotions. His state much too fragile for him to appear strong. 

Semi drops to his own knees in front of Y/N. He extends a hand out towards her, one that is shaking tremendously. But he's much too weak to follow through on reaching out to her. 

Even though she's right here in front of him, she's still too far out of reach. 

You force yourself to stop your tears. You couldn't guilt Semi further by your tears. Fluttering your tears away, you look up to see him in front of you on his knees. 

**A broken man stares at you.**

His lips tremble and his brows knit together. He's trying his best to fight back the tears that are welling up on the corner of his eyes. But you can tell from the shine in the dark that he's going to shatter any second. 

Carefully, you extend your hand towards his cheek. His eyes shut the moment he feels your warmth against his cold skin. You watch his tense shoulders relax. 

Semi reaches up to cover his hand against the back of yours. He nuzzles his cheek into your palm, tears now falling through the barriers. Despite Semi's tough bad boy appearance, he's just as sensitive as anyone else. 

"I hope he loves you just as much as I do Y/N." Semi chokes up. 

You bite your inner cheek, overwhelmed to see Semi in tears. His large hand grips tightly against your small one. 

"And I hope you find so much happiness in your relationship. That's all I can ask of you now. There's other things I'd like to wish for but it's just for my selfish desire." Semi slowly flutters his eyes open. A small smile on his face while his tears glide down. "I'm sure Ushijima would be upset if I kissed his girlfriend." 

You feel the faintest grip on your hand again before Semi pulls himself away from you. He wipes his tears and exhales loudly. "I'm so uncool. Crying in front of the girl I like." Semi slowly stands himself up before extending a hand to you. 

Resting your hand in his, he helps you up. 

"Should I walk you home?" Semi still has yet to let go of your hand. He seems to linger his hold on you, not seeming ready to let you go. 

"It's alright. Toshi..." Your words fall flat and Semi seems to understand. 

"Right...he wouldn't have let you leave alone with how dark it is." Semi speaks quietly. "I guess I should return you to him." He murmurs weakly. You can only nod in response. Semi interlaces your hands one last time as he guides you towards the sunroom door. 

He recollects himself before turning the corner out of the hallway. Semi slowly lets go of your hand when he sees everyone in the dining room. His eyes directly meet Ushijima's. 

Ushijima's stoic expression softens when he sees Semi's redden eyes.

You slowly leave Semi's side to join Ushijima and there's an apparent reaction in Semi's face when you're no longer next to him. His jaw tightens and his eyes drop. 

Ushijima turns his attention over to you, a look of worry etches on his stiff face when he sees your tearstained face. He stands up from the dining room chair. 

"Are you two leaving already? We've just prepared dinner." Mrs. Semi tries to lighten the mood when she notices the awkward air. 

"We've already eaten. Thank you though Mrs. Semi." Ushijima politely bows to her. He delicately places a hand on the palm of your back. "We should head out before it gets any later." 

"Alright. Maybe we can all have dinner together next time." Mrs. Semi flashes a smile. "I'll walk you two out."

"No, it's alright mom. I will." Semi interjects. Tendō nervously eyes the two. Mrs. Semi nods her head and ushers Semi to walk you and Ushijima out. 

The two of you head over to the front entrance to slip your shoes on. Semi quietly keeps his eyes down as he stands by the foyer. 

"Semi--" Ushijima speaks up. He's yet to find the time to talk to Semi alone.

"Make sure to take her home safely. We can have our talk some other time. I'm not...in the mood to talk about it right now." Semi raises his eyes over to Ushijima. Not saying another word, Ushijima nods his head.

"Alright. You have my number. Just text or call me whenever you are ready." 

Semi doesn't verbally respond. He keeps his eyes down. "Have a safe trip back." 

You couldn't muster the courage to say anything when you reach for the doorknob to open the door. There isn't a need for any goodbyes and the two of you exit Semi's house. There's a soft click of the door closing behind you when Ushijima closes it. 

You finally exhale and fill your lungs with the brisk night air. 

Ushijima walks over to your side, he extends his arm out for you. A small smile curls onto your lips and your arms naturally lace around them. 

"Let's go home." Ushijima's husky voice comforts your uneasiness. 


	17. "Quick" break

There's a faint knock on your bedroom door. 

It's been a week since you've last saw Semi and a week into your relationship with Ushijima. Ushijima cracks your door open. "Busy?" His deep baritone voice calls out to you. You raise your eyes away from your notes that you're currently scribbling down. 

A smile curls onto your face when you see the 6'2" giant with a tray of sliced apples and a glass of water. 

"I can take a break right about now." You push your book and notebook to the side, scooting over on the floor to pat the empty spot next to you. Ushijima steps into your bedroom and sets the tray down on the coffee table.

His olive eyes cast over to your homework. "You've cooped yourself in your room these past few days. It's unlike you to be so studious." 

You raise an eyebrow, munching on a small bite of the apple you've consumed. 

"You're not avoiding me are you?" Ushijima whispers in a low tone. 

"No, why would I? I'm just..." Your words stop in your throat. You haven't been purposely ignoring Ushijima. You were distracting yourself from other thoughts like Semi. You didn't know where your friendship stands right now and you can't find yourself being overly happy with your relationship with Ushijima. You figured if you were to be clingy on Ushijima, it would just rub the salt in Semi's wounds.

Ushijima surprises you when you feel his lips frustratingly kiss yours. Your back presses against the edge of the bed, your breath stolen away. "T-Toshi?" His name stammers out from your lips and you blink rapidly from the surprise. A blush creeps across yours and his face. 

He scrunches his nose slightly, casting his eyes away before returning them to your face. "You're thinking about him again and it made me jealous." 

Your heart skips when you hear Ushijima admit his feelings so openly. "I know it's difficult for you to be happy since Semi is someone important to you. But...I'm important too Y/N." Ushijima murmurs innocently. "I'm your boyfriend, aren't I? I don't feel happy when you're thinking about him more than you're thinking about me." 

A smile slowly etches on your face and you apologize. "Sorry Toshi. I'm not being a perfect girlfriend for you right now." Ignoring your guilt, you try to focus on Ushijima. 

_He's right._

Ushijima is your boyfriend and he's probably felt more like a friend this past week. You inch closer to him, raising a hand to rest on the back of his head. Ushijima quietly looks at you, admiring every inch of your face. Feeling shy from his stare, you push his head down so your lips can easily capture his. 

His muscles tense under you and a snicker escapes your lips. Ushijima's cheeks tinge a soft shade pink. He closes his eyes and you notice his long lashes before closing your own eyes. 

A gentle kiss is shared between the two of you. He's hesitant to return the kiss at first but after a few kisses, Ushijima relaxes his stiff shoulders. 

You're unsure who's craving the other one more. 

A silent fight breaks out between the two of you. One trying to kiss rougher than the other before you break out into a giggling mess. 

Ushijima pulls away to catch his breath. He worries that he might be too rough on Y/N. But she's already wrapping her arms around his neck, straddling herself on his lap, her legs wrapped around his waist.

"I love you Toshi." She whispers softly before planting a kiss to the corner of his lips. Something about that was teasing on her part and it causes a fluster of emotions in Ushijima. He's too taken aback by her words. 

Her kisses trail from the corner of his lips down to his jawline. Each kiss makes his heart pitter patter like the rain hitting against the surface. Ushijima doesn't realize the breath he's holding in and the tenseness he's building in his muscles until Y/N gently bites down on his bottom lip. 

He exhales slowly, his eyes jolting down to her playful expression. 

"Loosen up Toshi." She giggles while pulling herself away. 

**Wait.**

_No. Don't do that._

Ushijima holds her in place before she could unravel herself completely away from him. Her eyebrows raise and she turns her attention back to him. 

"I...didn't get to say it back." He mutters. 

You tilt your head, confused at first but then realizing what Ushijima's talking about. He must still be in deep thought about your words you said earlier. 

_That you love him._

You stay in your spot, patiently waiting for him to say the words back. He grows shy the moment your eyes are on him but his facial expression remains stoic as usual. But the way his eyes have trouble keeping in contact with yours is enough to tell you that he's nervous. The words came easily to you but it's still something Ushijima isn't completely confident in saying. 

You're happy with how things are. He's slowly admitting to his feelings so that's a good change. 

Ushijima seems to grow frustrated that he's unable to say the words aloud all of a sudden. He's said it once before during the day he confessed his feelings to Y/N. But it seems harder to say when he's not swept up in the moment by fear of losing her. 

"Don't force yourself Toshi. I know you love me." Y/N tries to comfort him, her voice gentle and delicate. Pursing his lips and knitting his brows, Ushijima stubbornly shakes his head. He does what he's best at. 

_Actions instead of words._

His muscular arms wrap themselves around her small fragile form, pulling her close that she's unable to escape from him. The smell of strawberries intoxicates his nose. A familiar scent he's caught scent of over the years. It gives him a sense of comfort and his anxiety slowly unravels. Ushijima presses several kisses against the nape of her neck and she squirms in response. "T-Toshi?" 

Soft bubbles of squeaks and moans escape from Y/N the further he kisses her bare skin. 

Hearing such cute sounds from her gives Ushijima a sense of confidence. 

The girl before him was always someone he saw as a friend and yet...now that he's no longer blinded by that. He sees a person he wants to share and experience new things with. Their everyday routine seems to be more romantic than before. Even though it's just a simple task like making breakfast together or grocery shopping. 

_He really has taken things for granted when it came to Y/N._

With all these thoughts, the words easily come to him. "I love you Y/N." His words are muffled between kisses against her neck. He pulls his lips away to see her flustered expression. Her eyes wear a shine to them while her face is completely red. 

Every new expression he sees from her makes his heart skip in response. 

She tries to recollect herself, her breathing a bit ragged. "Did you have to tease me so much to say those words?" She speaks between pants as if she's ran a marathon. Ushijima cocks his head to the side, eyeing her. 

"Why are you so out of breath?" 

Her nostrils flare out and she huffs deeply. She shields her neck with her arms and mutters out. "I'm weak when it comes to my neck and ears." 

Hearing this makes Ushijima's eyes widen slightly. He didn't mean to tease her like that. But hearing this newfound information makes him feel happy. "I'll keep that in mind." Ushijima fails to hide the smirk that forms on his face. 

Your heart flutters when you see Ushijima's playful smirk. You couldn't hold your anger on him when you see him smile like this. Moments like this takes your breath away. Despite being friends with him for years, Ushijima hardly smiles. You wondered at times if he knew how to. And damn, did he know how to smile. 

You catch yourself kissing his lips, smiling from his slightly widen eyes. "You're really cute Toshi." 

Feeling shy from your words, Ushijima lifts you off of his lap and sets you back next to him. "And I think I've distracted you long enough from your work." 

A sigh grumbles out from your throat when you stare at your notes. Ushijima slowly stands himself up, his large hand gently ruffles your hair. "Don't stay up too late. Good night Y/N."

You frown the moment you see Ushijima get up. 

Reaching your arm up to his wrist, you tug on his arm. He willingly crouches down for you. The corner of your lips curl into a smile and you tap your lip, silently prompting him to give you a kiss. 

Ushijima stifles the chuckle that wants to escape and he quietly complies with Y/N's request.

A sweet gentle kiss is shared before Ushijima leaves your bedroom. There's a warmth in your chest and your mind is cleared from the heavy thoughts earlier. You're in a much better mood after Ushijima's "quick" break visit.


	18. Guilty arousal

Ushijima clicks his bedroom door closed. He lets out a breath of relief the moment he's alone. 

His eyes narrow down on his shorts where a hardon is present. Grimacing to himself, he extends his large hands towards his face to rub roughly. If he had stayed in Y/N's room any longer, it would've been an embarrassment for him to get caught like this.

Her euphoric moans, giggles, and flushed face is enough to get his imagination jogging. 

Ushijima bites down on his bottom lip, feeling guilty for imagining such things about Y/N. The two were innocently kissing and here he is having lewd thoughts. 

He looks at the door from the corner of his eyes, his breathing a bit hitched. 

With this rising emotion of his hormones and the thought that the girl he used to imagine often is just across the hallway only makes the situation more exciting and risky. Ushijima hasn't felt like this in awhile. 

Feeling the sweat start to form on his forehead, he leaves from the door to walk over to his bed. 

His plan is to sleep it off but that idea is thrown out of the window when Ushijima gives into his lust. There's no way he could just lay in bed like this.

_There's no harm if he pleases himself, right?_

In the darkness of the room, Ushijima nervously places a hand over his crotch. The hardon is definitely still there. He forces his eyes closed, slipping his hand under his shorts. His imagination easily takes over. 

_What would Y/N's hands look and feel like against his length?_

His brows furrow together as a soft groan erupts from his throat. His hand starts off hesitant but then it begins to stroke at a quicker pace. He's a bit disgusted with himself. 

_How could he have such dirty thoughts about his girlfriend who's studying in the room across from him?_

The more he thinks about Y/N, the more his mind drifts elsewhere. He thinks about the situation the two were in just a few moments ago. 

Y/N's study session could've taken a turn if he hadn't left. He would've asked Y/N to study something else than bookwork. 

_He'd want the two to study each other._

Ushijima clenches his teeth, his hold on his length tight. Just the thought alone of their kisses deepening and his tongue gliding against her supple skin. 

"God, fuck." Ushijima huskily grunts into the air. 

_What would the noise Y/N make sound like?_

_What would her tongue taste and feel like against his tongue?_

_What expression would she make?_

All of these questions are left unanswered as Ushijima strokes himself. His climax is easily obtainable with how touch deprived he is. He never really thought much about masturbation before. It wasn't something on his mind. He had other things to think about. 

Or maybe more so, he never had anything excite him like this. 

Despite Y/N being his girlfriend, he still feels dirty imagining and masturbating to her like this. 

_What would she say if he asked her to help him with this? Would it drive her away?_

But he had told her about this before...maybe she would be understanding. Maybe she's just as lustful over him than he is towards her. 

If that thought is true, Ushijima would be overwhelmed with happiness. He didn't want to be the only one wrapped with this kind of emotion. 

Past imaginations of Y/N flicker back to him like a fond childhood memory. His high school self would have vivid imaginations of her because of the stupid conversations the volleyball team would have. The most frequent scenario Ushijima would imagine is having Y/N in the boys locker room after a long day of volleyball practice.

His tall broad muscular body lifting her petite frame up against the locker room. The way she would panic about getting caught but at the same time; giving into his needs. Their hungry kisses, his sweaty body against her cool skin, the short skirt of her school uniform. Everything about the situation is exciting. 

Ushijima struggled with knowing what is too rough and what isn't. He has a feeling their first time would be a complete mess with him not knowing how to be gentle. The last thing Ushijima wants is to hurt the girl he loves when he's making love to her. 

He has to treat her with gentleness. She's fragile and he wants nothing more than to pleasure her in ecstasy. Not pain.

Ushijima starts to think about Y/N's small body against his tall one. He's already pumping a second climax at the image alone. 

_Would she be able to handle his cock?_

He feared it would be too much for her. But that also turned him on. 

_Fuck. He really has a size kink when it comes to Y/N._

While Ushijima is drowning in his thoughts, he hadn't realized how vocal his grunts and foul mouth is. His whimpers of Y/N's name that fall from his tongue as he's thrusting with vigor. Anyone would be able to tell just how horny he is. He's already made a complete mess of his shorts but that's the last thing on his mind. 

All Ushijima craved was the actual touch from his girlfriend. He desired her lips against the tip of his cock. He wanted her tongue to lap up his cum. 

_God, what would she look like doing that?_

Ushijima clenches his jaw tightly as he orgasms for the third time. He's never reached this many climaxes' at once before. He can't imagine what he would do when the day comes where he's able to have sex with Y/N. He only hopes he wouldn't explode the moment he feels her tight walls around his length. He also hopes Y/N is ready to do it more than once. 

Ushijima couldn't promise to be gentle. That's something out of his element. 

With his heart racing at an alarming rate, Ushijima tries to calm down. He recollects himself before getting up to change out of his shorts. Maybe he should just take a shower before heading to bed instead. 

Lifting the blanket off of him, Ushijima sits on the edge of the bed. He hadn't realized how much he was sweating as he tried to muffle his grunts. The sweat beads down his forehead. 

Shaking the last lustful thought away, Ushijima stands up and walks over to his closet to grab a change of clothes. Guilt and regret seeps into Ushijima when his mind clears.

_How could he imagine Y/N like that?_

Ushijima grumbles when he closes his eyes to curse himself. His hand reaches out to the doorknob, turning it to unlock it. 

"Oh, are you going to shower Toshi?"

His eyes flutter open the moment Y/N's voice calls out to him. His eyes narrow down on the set of clothes in her arms. It seems like Y/N also planned to shower after finishing up her study session. 

"Should we shower together?" She playfully jokes. 

Even though he knows Y/N is joking, that question easily arouses Ushijima. It seems like his hormones have not calmed down what so ever. 

With a flushed face, Ushijima's eyes widen slightly. He purses his lips and forces his eyes closed. "Don't joke like that, idiot." His voice comes out shaky and Y/N is quick to notice. 

He startles when he feels a soft touch of Y/N's hand on his cheek. "You're burning up. Maybe you should take a shower first Toshi." Her soft voice and worry makes Ushijima guilty. If only she knew that he's only burning up for her. 

"I can wait. You go first." Ushijima quickly returns back to his room, not letting Y/N get another word in after his door clicks closed. 

Y/N steps closer to the door, speaking on the other side. "Are you sure Toshi? I can wait. You should go first to cool off."

"I'm fine, don't worry about me and go shower Y/N." Ushijima musters up a response. His mind is already foggy with a new imagination of the two under the showerhead together. A hardon is gawking at him from down below and he curses himself. 

It's like he's a fifteen year old all over again. Getting aroused at literally anything when it involves Y/N.


	19. Late night talk by the lake

Tendō puckers his lips out. He sits across from Semi who's quietly studying at the dining table of his home. He's unsure how things took a turn like this. This week has been an odd one with him spending more time with Semi than he's ever had since their high school year as freshmen's. 

It wasn't like anyone roped him into spending time with Semi either.

Tendō just couldn't quite leave Semi alone after witnessing his meltdown last week.

However, he is curious to what Ushijima and Y/N have been up to. 

The two haven't made a presence in their group since the day they got together. 

He had a feeling it's because Y/N wasn't sure where she stood with Semi. Plus Ushijima who hasn't gotten the closure to talk to Semi about the situation. 

"Say Semi..." Tendō tries to speak up in the awkward silence. Semi keeps his eyes glued to the book he's reading. "When are you going to talk to Ushi? It's been a week." 

Semi's eyes stop mid sentence on the paragraph he's reading. He raises his head up slowly and casts his eyes over to the clock on the microwave. The time was already 9:25PM. "Shouldn't you head home Tendō? It's late." 

Puffing out his cheeks, Tendō furrows his brows together. "Are you dodging my question Semi?" 

At that moment Mrs. Semi walks into the kitchen with a yawn. She blinks her sleepy tears away and wears a look of surprise when she sees the two boys still in the dining room. "You two are still up? Should I make a late night snack for the two of you?"

Semi slowly sits up and shakes his head. "Tendō is actually leaving. Don't worry mom." 

"I'm what?" Semi walks over and tugs Tendō out of the chair, practically forcing him out of the dining room and towards the front entrance. 

"You're leaving." Semi speaks in a low tone, his teeth clench together. Not wanting to infuriate Semi, Tendō seals his lips shut after saying goodnight to his mother. 

"You're welcome here anytime Tendō!" Mrs. Semi calls out before there's a close of the front door. Semi stands outside with Tendō, ruffling his ash blonde hair with a scrunch to his face. 

"Why are you waiting outside with me for Semi? Are you walking me home?" Tendō playfully jokes while Semi remains silent. His face is contorting into a troubled expression. 

"I shouldn't ignore him, right? Like you said, it's been a week." Semi finds his voice, speaking softly and slowly as if he's speaking more to himself than confiding to Tendō. The cool spring air fills his tight chest. He also wanted an excuse to see Y/N. Despite how much he needs to get over her-- he misses her. 

Tendō nods his head enthusiastically. "Let's go visit him now! I'm sure he's still awake." Tendō turns around on the heel of his feet but Semi calls out to him. 

"Wait, we shouldn't just show up." Semi runs his fingers through his hair, his bangs falling on the sides of his eyes. 

"Then, should we ask him to meet us somewhere?"

"I don't want him to think we're ganging up on him..." Semi comes up with an excuse to every suggestion Tendō forms. 

Unamused, Tendō wears a look of annoyance. "I'll tell him to bring Y/N. I'm sure she wouldn't reject the idea in a late night meet up at a park or something. She loves sporadic plans." 

_That's right. Y/N does._

A small smile forms on Semi's face when he recalls the memories of Y/N texting him at 4AM on a school night to discuss about whatever she was currently watching. She insisted on him staying up so they could watch together. It was a horrible idea since the two were extremely tired during the school day. 

But it was something the two did together. 

_Randomly._

And he cherished those memories.

Before he can say a word, Tendō is already texting away on his phone. His thumbs moving at a lightening speed. "Let's head to the park! I bet the lake scenery looks really cool at night." Tendō wears a wide grin. He doesn't wait for Semi to say a word before he bolts away.

With a low grunt, Semi finds himself running after Tendō. He's mentally stressed out about the confrontation with Ushijima. But he's looking forward to seeing Y/N.

🏐･ﾟﾟ･｡.

"Hm? You want to go where?" You raise an eyebrow, turning off your hair dryer. Ushijima pinches the bridge of his nose when he offers his phone to you. Your eyes scan a text message from Tendō that suggests the two of you to meet him at a park. 

You can't help but snicker when you see the clown emoji Ushijima's placed besides Tendō's name. You extend his phone back to him and flick the bathroom light off. 

"I guess we should go see what's wrong with Tendō. Maybe he misses you." You playfully joke, walking towards the front entrance to slide on a pair of sandals. Ushijima hurries to his room to grab something while you look for the keys to the apartment. You figured you would leave your phone and wallet behind since you're just going to the park anyway. Ushijima is there so there's no need for your phone anyway.

When you turn around, Ushijima extends his thin cardigan over to you. "Put this on. It might be chilly out." 

Your heart skips from his kindness, a smile gracing your lips. 

While you put your arms through his cardigan, Ushijima slips his feet into his sneakers. The two of you exit the apartment and Ushijima locks the door behind him. Without a word, your hands lace together and the two of you quietly walk to the park. "Isn't it a bit odd for Tendō to be out right now?" You ponder on the question. Ushijima shrugs.

He does find it weird that Tendō texted him about meeting up at this hour. Let alone, text him at all. Their friendship is more upfront in person than calling or texting via phone. 

It doesn't take long for the two to find Tendō. The dimly lit streetlights of the park do very little in lighting up the pathway to the lake where Tendō is. His red hair shines brightly with the moons glow against the water of the lake. Ushijima and you both slow down when you notice he's not exactly alone. 

Semi sits next to the standing Tendō on the pier. His eyes stare across the lake in a distance. You feel Ushijima's hand tighten around yours. 

"Looks like Tendō tricked us both." You whisper to Ushijima. "Maybe Semi is ready for the talk?" You rub your thumb in a circular motion on Ushijima's hand to comfort him. Ushijima inhales sharply before tugging you along towards Tendō and Semi. 

"Hey lovebirds!" Tendō turns around when he hears the sound of footsteps. He quickly turns small when he sees the glare that Ushijima wears. Semi winces from the nickname Tendō's shouted. He slowly turns around, his eyes narrowing in on Y/N's and Ushijima's interlaced fingers. 

Ushijima seems to have noticed Semi's glance and he protectively grips on Y/N's hand tightly.

You wince from the pain, prying your hand away from his. "Shit--Toshi!" You mutter out, shaking your hand from the pain. His glare softens when he looks over to you, his lips parting slightly to apologize. 

Tendō walks over to you, placing a hand on your shoulder. He takes the moment of distraction to his advantage. "Let's let the men talk. We'll be over..." Tendō scans the nearest bench and points at it before tugging you away from the scene. 

"T-Tendō, wait! I'm in sandals you idiot!" You try to not make a fool of yourself as you're being pulled along by the tall red headed guy. 

Semi shakes his head in disapproval when he watches Tendō scurry away. Ushijima also seems to disapprove of Tendō's antics. A silence seeps into the conversation and Ushijima stands there awkwardly while Semi returns his attention back out to the lake. 

Forming a tight line to his lips, Ushijima quietly sits down on the pier. A small distance keeping the two apart. Neither of them speak up. The two seemingly deep in their own thoughts. 

_Where do I start?_

_How am I going to react to his words?_

_I bet he's so happy right now..._

_Is Semi going to lash out on me? If he does...do I hit back?_

_I wonder if he's treating her well._

_I'm such a dick._ _Why did I blatantly hold her hand in front of him when he's clearly not over her?_

The two break out of their thoughts, silently looking at each other. Their lips part and they both speak up at once, cutting each other off. Semi casts his eyes down, running his slender fingers through his ash blonde hair. "Go ahead." He allows Ushijima to speak up first but Ushijima shakes his head, ushering Semi to speak instead. With the silence filling their conversation again, Semi drags out an exhale. He tilts his head up to look at the moon. 

"I don't know whether to hate, envy, or be happy for you Ushi." Semi's words are full of heavy thoughts and Ushijima can only listen for the time being.

"Obviously, as a friend of yours and Y/N...I'm happy your feelings are both mutual. But, I do hate it at the same time. I knew my feelings for Y/N well and they were strong. Yet, I couldn't do anything but stay silent with them. Because I didn't have the strength to tell her. She was too infatuated in a giant idiot." 

Semi dryly laughs, lowering his head down and hiding his eyes with one hand. He rubs at his face aggressively and exhales. "There was a small part of me that hoped you would feign ignorance to her feelings. That maybe you wouldn't feel the same way she did for you. But, that sounds horrible on my behalf." 

Ushijima clenches his teeth, feeling unsettled. Semi is definitely hurting but this conversation doesn't ease his feelings at all. He had torn away the very person Semi felt strongly for.

_That must be a huge no-no in the bro code, right?_

"Semi, I didn't want to purposely hurt you." Ushijima finally intercepts into the conversation. His brows knit together and he wears a serious expression. "I can't possibly imagine the amount of emotions you're going through right now. But, if it makes you feel better. Please lash out on me. Throw that anger or envy or any negative feeling you're having towards me." 

Semi pulls his hand away to look over at Ushijima. There's a stern steely look in Ushijima's olive eyes. One that is willing to take all the blame and hatred. 

"I don't want you to suddenly blame Y/N for everything. You're important to her. Just as important than I am to her. I hate to admit it but...she still thinks about you. She's afraid to cling onto me when you're around because she knows you're hurt. She doesn't want to be happy knowing you're unhappy. I hate that. I wish she would selfishly think about us instead but it's just in her nature to think about others. Whether it's you or me...she tosses her own happiness aside." The words come out of Ushijima's lips like a waterfall. 

He's never spoken this much at a single moment before but he wants to convey his feelings across to Semi. 

"Even though I'm her boyfriend." Ushijima grimaces, his brows knitting together. "She's worried about you." His voice raises slightly, the anger apparent. "It makes me extremely jealous and sad. How could she think about another guy when the one she loves is in front of her?" 

Semi casts his eyes across the lake, feeling guilty now. The two seem to be envious of one another for similar reasons.

_Y/N's attention and love._

"I know I don't have the right to ask you for anything since I took the one thing you want...But, I'd appreciate it if you thought about your friendship with Y/N. She's been cooped up in her room studying this entire week. It's very unlike her." Ushijima murmurs. 

The thought of Y/N being studious strikes as odd to Semi. His mood lightens up and he raises a hand to muffle his snicker. "She's been studying? That's silly..."

"Right?" Ushijima wears a small smile. 

The awkward silence from earlier turns into one of comfortableness. 

"You know you're lucky, don't you?" Semi speaks up again. His tone much gentler than earlier. Ushijima nods his head. 

"Yeah...Yeah I do." Ushijima stares at the reflected moon in the lake. There's a calmness that washes over the anxiety he felt earlier about their conversation. It was more of Semi ranting and less of a confrontation.

"Take care of her. Spoil her. Never let her cry alone when she's watching one of her dramas. Stay up late if she asks you to and...always give her the attention she deserves." Semi looks over at Ushijima as he finishes his last sentence. The two share a look of understanding. 

"I will. You can trust me on that." 

Semi faintly nods to Ushijima's answer, he exhales once more and raises his arms up to stretch into the dark sky. "Well, that conversation wasn't too horrible." Semi speaks loosely. "I thought you would escalate the moment I said I hate you."

Ushijima bites his inner cheek. He probably would have but he wouldn't admit that out loud. And that's only if Semi pestered him enough. Their conversation falls flat when they hear a scream from Y/N. The two dart their eyes towards her voice to see her fall straight into the lake from the pier.

"WHAT THE FUCK." She shrieks, pulling Tendō into the lake after pulling herself back up on the pier. Tendō is caught off guard from holding his stomach as he laughs wholeheartedly.

Semi shakes his head and wears a smile. "What are those two idiots doing?" He gets up from his spot and Ushijima does the same. The two hurry over to Y/N and Tendō who are splashing water at one another while bickering. 

Squatting down, Semi stares at the two in disbelief. "What are you two doing in the lake? It's pretty late for a swim and I'm sure that's not even allowed." Tendō playfully splashes water near Semi who dodges the splash. Ushijima however ends up getting the water splashed onto his sneakers.

"Oh fuck." Tendō squeaks out. You smirk the moment Tendō realizes he's targeted the wrong person. Ushijima narrows his eyes on Tendō, unpleased with his shoes being wet. "Well, since you're wet already. Might as well join us Ushi." Tendō is quick to grin widely but Ushijima is unwilling to do as he says. 

Your eyes catch sight of Semi who hesitantly makes eye contact with you. He extends a hand out, offering to help you back on the pier. There's a gentle glimmer in his eyes and you accept his offer, not wanting him to feel rejected. 

The moment his hand feels the cool touch of Y/N's skin, it sends a shiver down his spine. He's caught off guard and doesn't expect the next event to happen. One moment he's on the pier and the next he's pulled into the lake by her with Tendō's help. The two mischievous idiots have caught their prey. Thankfully Semi didn't bring his phone with him. Tendō on the other hand couldn't say the same. 

Semi shakes the water off of his hair, glaring at Tendō but softly relaxing his eyes when he hears Y/N's giggles. 

"Your turn Ushi!" Tendō calls out to the 6'2" olive haired giant who eyes the three from the pier. 

You look over to Ushijima who stands there in contemplation. He's unwilling at first but you then watch him take his phone out of his pocket along with his wallet and the keys to the apartment. "HELL YEAH! PEER PRESSURE!" Tendō raises his fist into the air. 

"That's not something to cheer about..." Semi mutters under his breath, splashing water at Tendō's face. He chokes a bit on the water that enters his mouth. You giggle at Tendō's dramatic coughing and with the three of you distracted, Ushijima jumps into the lake causing a huge splash. 

Everyone closes their eyes from the splash and Ushijima silently groans the moment the water drenches him. He swims over to you, in defeat. "What was the point in showering early?" 

A smile etches on your face and you giggle in response. "Do you feel better?" 

Ushijima raises an eyebrow, confused. "What do you mean?"

The reason you and Tendō are both in the lake was to cause a distraction. The two of you feared their conversation was too stressful on both of them. 

"I think they tricked us." Semi eyes you and Tendō who float on each side of him. You raise your hands up as if you're being arrested. 

"Guilty." A warm laughter erupts from your throat and Tendō joins you. Semi and Ushijima both look at one another before eyeing the two tricksters with a shake to their head. Semi turns to retaliate Tendō with several water splashes.

Ushijima on the other hand swims closer to you, wrapping his muscular arms around your waist. Without the others noticing, he quickly bites your earlobe. "Don't be surprised if I get payback Y/N." Your laughter stops from his husky tone. The heat in your face burns and you're quick to look at Ushijima directly. Your jaw ajar from his intimidation. You know his glare is meant to intimidate you but it does the polar opposite. 

"Jokes on you Toshi." You whisper softly, a smirk on your face. "You're arousing me more than scaring me." 

It's Ushijima's turn to flush red in the face. His arms loosen slightly and he's then caught off guard when you pull away and splash him. 

"Oh, are we attacking Ushijima now?!" Tendō is quick to partake. His hands quickly slap against the water towards Ushijima.


	20. Two perspectives

"So...do you have anything exciting to tell me?" Tendō accompanies you during lunch one afternoon. 

Ushijima and Semi seem to be held back in their classes. Oddly at the same time despite being in different classes.

You nibble your bottom lip, tapping the convenience store sushi with your chopsticks. "I passed most of my tests this week. Probably due to how studious I've been last week."

Tendō rolls his eyes at your words. That wasn't the news he was hoping to hear. You know exactly what he meant but you couldn't help but be a smartass. The corner of your lips curl into a smug smirk. A laughter escapes from your throat. "No. I don't have anything exciting for you to hear about Toshi and I." 

Tendō scoffs and lays his back against the grass, his arms folded behind his head. "Have you two gone on your first date yet? Does Ushijima even know how to take you out on a date? Maybe I should tutor him on relationships." 

It's your turn to scoff when you hear Tendō. "When's the last time you've had a girlfriend Tendō?" 

Your words cause Tendō to shoot back up in his position. He crosses his arms, puckering his lips out with furrowed brows. "I'll have you know, I've dated plenty."

Raising one eyebrow up, you stare at Tendō with a mouth full of sushi. He narrows his eyes on your face when he notices your stifled laughter between chews. "I'm pretty popular Y/N. What do you think I do after school?" 

"Volleyball practice? It seems like you and Toshi both are repeating your high school activities even into university." You raise another piece of sushi into your mouth but Tendō snatches the piece with his fingers, tossing it into his mouth. 

"Other than volleyball, there are times where I just hook up with someone. No commitment attached. Just fuck and--"

"WHAT?! You sleazeball!" You're taken aback from Tendō's outside activities. Eyes wide and mouth ajar. "That was also my sushi." Your nostrils flare out when you mention your stolen sushi. "A one night stand is far different than a relationship Tendō. I don't want you anywhere near Toshi if that's your experience with women." 

A Cheshire like smile forms on Tendō's face when he hears your words. "You can't stop me from giving free advice to my best friend."

"Who says he'll even listen to you over me Tendō." You speak childishly, seeing a moment of realization on Tendō's face.

_That statement is true in a way._

Ushijima would definitely side with Y/N as the two have far more closeness than Tendō does with Ushijima. But the difference is their kind of friendship. There are some things Ushijima and Tendō can talk about that Ushijima couldn't with Y/N. "You can't join us in our guy talk Y/N." Tendō blurts out just as childishly. "Sex is one of them." 

Scrunching your nose, you find your face heat up from his words. Just the thought of Ushijima confiding in Tendō about that topic makes you feel embarrassed in a way. 

_Would Ushijima even talk about those sort of things with Tendō?_

"So you're pretty confident in yourself in that department Tendō?" You shift the topic away from Ushijima. You couldn't ponder on that scenario of Ushijima and Tendō talking about sex. It seems too comedic and unrealistic. 

A smug grin forms on Tendō's face. He winks and nods his head. "I've never received a complaint."

"You've also never hooked up with the same girl twice. Who knows what they've even said about your...performance." You couldn't keep a straight face as you spoke, giggles erupting from you. 

Annoyed by your constant shut downs, Tendō crosses his arms and puffs out his cheeks. "I'll have you know that there isn't a single girl I've been with that has not screamed out my name while begging for--"

You loudly clap your hands together to cut him off. "STOP." 

Tendō is happy to see Y/N's flustered reaction, a wide smirk on his face. 

"I don't want to imagine that at all." Your face is burning up and you quickly hide your face with your hands, groaning into them. "Why are we even talking about this? Where the hell is Toshi and Eita..." 

"C'mon. Let's talk some more. Tell me about you Y/N." Tendō eggs you on. He places his hands onto your shoulders and shakes you back and forth like a needy child. 

🏐･ﾟﾟ･｡.

Semi lets out a sigh of relief the moment he's released from his class. He takes out his phone to look at the time but stops when he sees Ushijima. It seems like Semi wasn't the only one to leave his final class for the day a bit later. Not wanting to avoid Ushijima, he calls out to him. "Ushi!" 

The moment Ushijima hears a familiar voice, he turns around to look for the owner. Semi raises one hand up to greet him when their gazes cross. Ushijima walks over to Semi, clutching onto one strap of his backpack that's over his shoulder. "Hey Semi. Did you just leave class too?" 

Semi nods his head. "You too, I'm guessing?" 

Ushijima mimics Semi's response with a silent nod. An awkward silence then fills the conversation. It's not often the two are alone so the conversation is short. Their last conversation was a serious one about Y/N. 

Gulping, Ushijima feels awkward. His expression remains stoic like usual. 

"Were you heading over to Y/N and Tendō? We could walk together." Semi speaks up. 

"Sure." Ushijima waits for Semi to walk first. But Semi is also waiting for Ushijima to take the lead. Neither of them make the first move. The two only intensify the awkward situation with their hesitance despite both wearing stoic serious expressions. 

"We're pretty awkward when it's just us two." Semi murmurs, dryly chuckling. Ushijima scrunches his nose, looking aside. 

"Without those two loud mouths...I guess it's to be expected since the two of us usually remain quiet." Ushijima responds. The two begin to walk side by side, a lighter conversation spoken between them. Semi makes the effort to hold the conversation to avoid further silence between the two. "How are things?" 

Unsure what Semi is speaking about specifically, Ushijima gives a vague answer. "Everything is going well. School and home life." 

Semi's forgotten who he's speaking to for a moment. He tries to be more specific with his question. "What about your relationship?" 

Ushijima's face stiffens from Semi's question. He figured that topic would be a sensitive subject for Semi. 

_Should he also be vague with his answer to not hurt Semi?_

"You're not distracting Y/N too much, are you?" Semi attempts to joke around with Ushijima, his tone a bit stiff. 

Ushijima shakes his head. "She's been an avid student. Studying and not staying up late. I can't possibly distract her." 

"You know, it's okay to distract her once in awhile. A boyfriend needs attention too." Semi mindlessly speaks aloud. He bites his tongue the moment his sentence slips away from him. 

Ushijima raises an eyebrow, looking over at Semi who's glaring at nothing specific ahead of him. "At least...that's what I would do. I'm not exactly telling you how to be a boyfriend to Y/N or anything." 

Ushijima purses his lips. He lowers his olive eyes down to the concrete beneath his feet. "Is it okay for a boyfriend to be needy?" Ushijima's question is barely a hushed whisper. Semi would've completely missed the question if the two didn't stop at a crosswalk. There's a troubled expression on Ushijima's face suddenly. 

His thick brows furrow together and he seems to fight with his thoughts. "Things haven't changed much between Y/N and I since we started dating. It feels like our title has changed and nothing more." 

_Oh?_

Semi personally thought Y/N would've clung onto Ushijima for dear life. But that doesn't seem to be the case. 

"Is it something I'm doing wrong? Do I have to initiate something? What do couples exactly do?" Ushijima spits out question after question. "Maybe Y/N isn't interested in me as much as she thought she was?" Ushijima pinches the bridge of his nose with a muffled groan through his clench teeth. 

"Woah there." Semi cuts Ushijima off by interrupting his waterfall of questions. "A relationship contains two people so don't assume everything is your fault Ushi. Y/N is probably struggling on how to approach the relationship too. The two of you have been close for years so things won't drastically be different. Your relationship just becomes more intimate and more special than before." The words trail off Semi's tongue, a bittersweet feeling in his chest. 

Ushijima intently listens to Semi. The two silently cross the street the moment the traffic lights turn red. 

"Have you taken her out on a date yet?" Semi looks at Ushijima from the corner of his eye. 

The blank expression Ushijima wears is an answer in itself. "Something stopping you from taking her out?" Semi changes his question up. 

Ushijima parts his lips slightly to respond but he's quick to seal his lips. His large hand scratches the side of his cheek. "I...don't know where to take her. I feel like her expectations will be high from all the stories and shows she watches. I can't possibly compete with that." 

Hearing Ushijima's worry easily makes Semi chuckle in response. 

Ushijima darts his eyes over to Semi who's muffling his laughter with a hand over his mouth. "I guess that is true. But I'm sure she'll enjoy anything you plan." Semi flicks his eyes over to Ushijima. "All she cares about is you, Ushi. I'm sure she'll even be happy with a walk late at night with you. It's usually not the destination you should think about. But the time you two spend together." 

Hearing this makes Ushijima's eye widen slightly. He's never really thought about that. 

This entire time he worried about making a grand first date with Y/N. He'd stay up late trying to research the perfect place to take her and what activities to do. But nothing seemed right.

With Semi's advice, an idea pops into his mind. Not wanting to stall on the idea, he quickly tells Semi he has something to do. "Could you stall Y/N a bit until the evening? I have some things to take care of." Ushijima turns around, ready to break into a sprint but Semi stops him before he could dart off. 

"Is there a time you want me to walk her home?" 

Ushijima lowers his eyes to his watch. The time is already 4PM. 

He's unsure how quickly he can get things together since this is so sporadic of him to do. "7PM." Ushijima curtly responds before dashing back across the street. Semi watches the tall giant turn into a small pebble the quicker and further he ran. A sigh escapes from Semi and he shakes his head with a small smile. He reaches for his phone and dials Y/N's number.

_How did Semi find himself aiding Ushijima now?_

Before, he was aiding Y/N. 

It's uncanny how he's stuck in between the two despite how much he tries to give them space.


	21. You're a virgin too

"Eita! Great timing!" Y/N loudly speaks on the other end of the phone. Semi pulls his phone back slightly, wincing from her loud tone.

"What's the matter?" Semi speaks softly. Y/N must've caught her loud tone as she speaks more softly.

"Hurry over to the park. Tendō won't shut up about—"

A shriek escapes from Y/N. An eyebrow raises on Semi's face. He starts to jog over to the park, calling out her name on the phone. "Y/N?"

"Don't listen to her Semi! I'm just talking about how great I am in bed." Tendō blurts out into Y/N's phone. Semi faintly hears Y/N shout at Tendō to release her hands.

A faint sigh escapes Semi's lips.

Those two idiots always seem to be up to something. He then realizes what Tendō's said aloud. "Wait, what? What are you two talking about again?"

"Oh? Are you also curious Semi? I'll tell you all about it when you get here." Semi easily envisions the smug smirk on Tendō's face. He grumbles, wanting to slap it off of his face.

"No—" Before Semi could reject the idea, Tendō ends the call. "Ugh, that idiot."

🏐･ﾟﾟ･｡.

It's no surprise when Semi spots the two acting childishly towards one another. Y/N covers her face with her hands while Tendō is going on about something she clearly wanted to no longer listen in on. This might work in Semi's favor since he had to keep Y/N from going home.

"Semi!" Tendō catches sight of Semi's ash blonde hair from where he sits. Y/N lowers her hands from her face when she hears Semi's name called out. A smile plasters on her face when she makes eye contact with him. For a moment Semi's heart wavers and he mentally curses himself.

"Eita, please tell Tendō to stop. He won't shut up and he's trying to prove to me that—"

"It's not my fault you won't believe me Y/N. I'm a hot stud." Tendō pretends to pop the collar on his shirt despite wearing a graphic tee.

Semi settles himself down next to Y/N. She grimaces at Tendō's over confidence.

"What about you Semi?" Tendō narrows his eyes, a devious look on his face. Semi raises a brow, shifting the strap of his backpack off of him.

"What about me?"

Y/N slams her hand over Tendō's mouth, redden in the face. "Don't give into Tendō's curiosity Eita. He's super horny today for some reason."

Semi gulps, finding himself in a more awkward scenario than earlier.

_Tendō has blatantly talked about his sex life with Y/N?_

He doubts Ushijima would be happy to hear about that.

Y/N pulls her hand back the moment she feels something wet touch her palm. Her eyes widen at Tendō. "Did you just lick me?!"

Tendō chuckles while Y/N wipes her hand onto her jeans.

"Sex life Semi?" Tendō doesn't drop the conversation. "Y/N is no fun and wouldn't give me any details."

"Rightfully so." You grumble under your breath.

"That's because she's a virgin." Semi speaks blatantly. Your jaw drops the moment you hear his sentence.

"Hey! Why did you just—" You flick your eyes over to Semi who hides his smile with his hand.

"Well damn Semi. I figured as much but I didn't want to embarrass her." Tendō puckers his lips out, whistling to himself.

"So is Eita!" You blurt out, face heated. Semi's smile drops and he darts his eyes over to you. Tendō slaps a hand over his mouth, gasping.

"You're done for Y/N. Nice knowing you." Tendō mutters between his clasped mouth.

You try to maintain a glare on Semi who's eyeing you with a steely gaze. "Don't get upset at me Eita. You started it." Your words seethe out of your clench teeth. Semi remains quiet, his eyes unwavering as they drill through you. Tendō holds his breath as he watches the two of you. 

An unbreakable silence stretches on for what feels like hours. With how stubborn and competitive you and Semi can be, this can last much longer than necessary. 

"Who says I haven't hooked up with someone without your awareness Y/N?" Semi huskily whispers. Goosebumps litter your arms and your glare slips up into bewilderment. Tilting your head to the side, you raise an eyebrow at Semi. 

"Really? When? Maybe one of those girls from the party?" The serious tension breaks the moment you pepper Semi with questions.

"You got it in with a senior?" Tendō wears a lopsided smirk, his brows wiggling up and down.

"No you idiots. I'm bluffing." Semi tears his eyes away from you. He closes his eyes and pinches the bridge of his nose. Tendō groans in response and you quietly snicker under your breath. 

"I figured as much. You're not like Tendō over here who bangs any girl that's in his field of vision." You turn to look at Tendō with narrowed eyes. He parts his lips slightly, flaring his nostrils out. 

"Don't make it sound like I'm someone who's constantly fucking around. And if it were true, I haven't laid my hands on yo--" 

Semi reaches out to slap Tendō. Both you and Tendō turn to look at Semi with bewildered expressions. "My hand slipped." 

"SLIPPED? Are you sure your hand didn't just reach?!" Tendō rubs his cheek, brows knitting together. 

You eye the two, unsure where this conversation is heading. One moment you're glaring at Semi and the next Semi is slapping Tendō. It's probably a good time to head back home before something else outrageous happens.

"Alright. I think we should all head home. This conversation is stirring us all up." You grab your empty sushi container and place it into a bag. You then pat your pants free of grass. "Toshi is also really late. I should give him a call." You reach for your phone in your pocket but Semi extends his hand up to grab your wrist. 

You lower your eyes over to Semi, confused. "Come over to my place for a bit."

Tendō whistles loudly. "Trying to hit on Y/N while Ushijima is away Semi? That's pretty low." 

"No you fucking idiot. I wouldn't do that." Semi grumbles at Tendō. He returns his eyes up to you. "You haven't forgotten about helping me, right?" 

_That's right._

Before everything happened, you frequently went over to Semi's place to listen to him play the piano. It's been two weeks since you've helped him. 

"Help with what? Could I help too?" Tendō doesn't want to be left out of the conversation. He slowly gets up from his spot and eyes the both of you. 

Semi nods his head. "I guess. You've already seen me play the piano anyway so I guess it's not something I should hide from you." He unravels his grip on your wrist and you're able to take your phone out of your pocket. 

You send a text to Ushijima that you'll be coming home after helping Semi's practice and included a text saying Tendō will also be there. Just in case Ushijima felt jealous. 

"Alright, let's go then." You slide your phone back into your pocket and extend a hand to Semi to help him up. His expression seems more relaxed when he hears your words. You wondered why, but didn't ponder on the thought too much.


	22. Baby girl

**It's one hour away from 7PM.**

Ushijima received a text from Y/N an hour ago about her spending time with Semi and Tendō at Semi's house. Before, the past Ushijima would probably be worried. Jealousy is something he gets triggered with easily when he has thoughts of Y/N with Semi. 

_But today is different._

Semi is stalling Y/N for him today. He didn't feel as worried as he used to about the two being together. 

Ushijima wipes the sweat that beads on his forehead. He's been running around different stores and moving furniture around in the apartment for the past hour. He takes a step back and eyes the living room where he hung a canopy on the ceiling with fairy lights dangling. Pillows from the sofa and their bedrooms are neatly placed inside along with a blanket. 

It's a bit cramped but Ushijima made use of what little space they have. He's sure Y/N would love it either way. The sofa and coffee table are placed behind the canopy, cramped. But it's just for tonight anyway. 

He doesn't marvel his work for long. Ushijima still had to prepare dinner and find a perfect movie for the two to watch for the night. It's probably best if he let Y/N pick the movie. He wouldn't be able to focus on it anyway. He's much too nervous to see what kind of reaction Y/N will have to the whole idea of their first date being at home. 

🏐･ﾟﾟ･｡.

"You didn't have to walk me back Eita. The neighborhood here is pretty safe." You speak softly beside Semi. The two of you walk side by side towards your apartment complex. 

With Semi's hands in his pockets, he keeps his eyes forward. "I'm not allowed to walk my friend home?" His sharp brown eyes flick over to you. You gulp in response, a small smile on your face. 

"I just feel bad since you'll be walking back alone. That's all." 

"You worry about me too much. I'll be fine." 

The conversation settles into a comfortable silence. Neither of you having much else to say. 

"So..." Semi carefully speaks up. He bites his inner cheek. "How are things with Ushi?" He purposely asks this question to see where Y/N stands on the question. 

You shrug in response. "I've been too engrossed with school work and I feel like I haven't been able to give him any attention or affection." A frown forms on your face when you let out a dragged out exhale. "We're still new to this relationship thing but I feel like I'm already doing a bad job. It's no easy task to balance school, social life, and a relationship. But I shouldn't make excuses and make time for Toshi. The start of a relationship is the most exciting. We haven't even gone out on a date yet...maybe I should initiate it first." 

Semi silently listens to Y/N. 

She is aware of her lack of attention giving to Ushijima and she's also aware that maybe Ushijima is overwhelmed with the thought of their first date. She figures she should be the one who takes responsibility for their first date.

Little does she know, Ushijima is one step ahead of her. 

**For once.**

"Ah, sorry for dumping all that on you Eita." You apologize for going on a rant. The two of you slow your steps in front of the apartment complex. "I'm sure you don't want to hear about our relationship." Lowering your head down, your voice becomes a whisper. 

Semi bites his bottom lip in response to the dejected tone Y/N uses. 

She feels guilty still and his heart aches a bit. 

He parts his lips slightly, exhaling slowly. Raising a hand, he places it on top of Y/N's head. He feels her tense up but relax a second later. "I was the one who asked the question first. Did you forget that?" Semi mutters. His slender fingers slowly stroke her hair. 

Y/N slowly raises her head up to look at Semi. 

"Don't stress too much about things with Ushijima. He's an understanding guy. Not much can annoy him besides me." Semi wears a small teasing smile but it quickly falls back to his stoic expression. "You have each other at arms reach. You could simply just hug him whenever you want. That small action is affection. Even a good morning or good night is enough too. You've shown him different types of love throughout the years." 

Semi slowly pulls his hand back and places it inside his pocket. He tilts his head to the side, ushering you to go inside. "I'm sure he's waiting for you inside. Don't make him wait too long."

Nodding your head, a smile forms on your face. "Right. Thanks Eita. Text me when you get home safely, okay?" 

Semi nods his head and you wave goodbye to him before quickly hurrying inside the building.

Semi feels his nails dig into his palm as he watches Y/N disappear. His shoulders droop and he's able to release a groan when he no longer sees Y/N. "Those two are a handful..."

🏐･ﾟﾟ･｡.

"I'm home--" Your words trail off when you notice a warm illuminated glow in the center of the living room. The rest of the space consumed in darkness. You close the door behind you and rub your eyes. Unsure if you're suddenly in a dream or not. 

Ushijima steps out of the hallway, surprised to see you at the front of the foyer with a stunned expression. He walks over to the foyer to meet you. "Welcome home Y/N." His baritone voice meets your ears. You're taken aback when he initiates a hug. His muscular arms giving your small frame a squeeze. 

His damp hair tickles your cheek when he pulls away.

"What's going on?" You mutter in a soft tone. 

"I wanted to surprise you with our first date." Ushijima whispers. 

His large hand takes hold of yours and he waits for you to take your shoes off before tugging you over to the living room. Upon closer inspection, you realize the thing that's illuminating the room is a canopy tent. With glimmering eyes and an ajar mouth, you take everything in. 

There's several pillows for comfort, a blanket, snacks, and even dinner that's been prepared. 

"Steak and lobster? That's really fancy." The corner of your lips curl into a smile when you look up at Ushijima. There's a subtle smile on his face when he looks at you adoringly. 

"Let's eat before it gets cold." Ushijima lifts one end of the canopy up. 

"I should change into something more comfortable at least." You lower your eyes to your shirt and jeans. Ushijima is one to let you do things usually but you find yourself being forced into the canopy and your butt landing on one of the pillows. 

"I missed you enough today. You're not going to leave my side for the remainder of the night." Ushijima's tone is stern but it's spoken without intimidation. It's full of neediness instead. You can't help but giggle and give into his words. 

The two of you raise your plates up to your lap and Ushijima extends a hand to the remote beside him. He turns on the television and you begin to slice into the steak. Raising the piece you cut up towards your mouth, you squeal the moment the flavor coats your tongue. 

Ushijima is unable to hold back the smile that spreads on his face when he sees Y/N happily dance in her spot. "Is there a movie you want to watch?" 

A teasing smile forms on your face when you look at Ushijima. "A horror movie?" 

Ushijima's face stiffens from your words. You notice his jaw tighten up and he casts his eyes to the side. "I'm joking Toshi." You lean over to kiss the tip of his nose before resuming your meal. "Let's just eat dinner and talk to each other with some music in the background."

"Did you just tease me?" Ushijima murmurs. He picks a playlist at random from his phone and casts it to the television. With the music set, it's his turn to dig into his dinner. 

"Maybe?" A giggle escapes from you. "That night when we were watching movies with the guys..." You stop yourself from cutting into the steak, casting your eyes over to Ushijima. "You reached out for my arm that night. Was it because you were scared?" 

Ushijima quietly chews the steak he's eating. He avoids your eyes, a shyness in his behavior. There's a light shake to his head but his eyes tell another story. "You weren't?" You speak in a high pitch playful tone. Ushijima gulps and his eyes downcast to his plate. 

You watch his stiff shoulders relax. "I was. I just feel lame admitting to it. How could a guy like me be easily scared off by horror films? They're not even real." Ushijima scrunches his nose, the tips of his ears red. 

You quietly snicker, the knife slowly cutting through the steak. "It's not lame Toshi. It's actually cute to know that a giant like you is afraid of horror films." 

"Yeah, but how am I suppose to protect you if I'm also squirming from the movie?" Ushijima grumbles at the thought. He sighs quietly to himself. 

Noticing how defeated Ushijima is getting over the thought, you lift your plate off of your lap and set it to the side, out of your way. You reach for Ushijima's plate and take the silverware out of his hands. He looks at you in confusion when you set his plate next to yours. 

"What are you--" Ushijima's words stop short in his throat when you sit on his lap. Your legs wrap around waist and your arms lace around his neck. You press feather like kisses on his lips.

"You're always protecting me so it's okay if you drop your guard once in awhile Toshi." 

Ushijima's muscles relax and the troubled expression he wore earlier softens up. A sigh escapes from his lips and he nuzzles his face into the crook of your neck. The action causes you to feel ticklish and you try to squirm away but find yourself trapped in his arms. 

"You say the cutest things Y/N." Ushijima's breath tickles your neck and you only squirm more from the sensation. 

"I'm just telling you the truth Toshi. Now could you let me go? Your breath is tickling me." You attempt to wiggle out of his arms but Ushijima only tightens his hold on you. Your chest presses up against his. 

"I told you earlier that you're not leaving my side tonight, didn't I?" Ushijima's husky voice fills your ears. He pulls away enough for you to see his glossed over olive eyes. Your heart is in your throat when you notice the lustful look in his eyes. 

_Did you trigger something in Ushijima just now?_

You only said something to comfort him.

_That shouldn't have aroused him...right?_

"I want your attention Y/N."

You're pulled out of your thoughts when Ushijima speaks up. You didn't have the time to process his words when his lips target the nape of your neck. 

Several kisses litter your bare skin and each one causes you to squirm. A moan fumbles out of your lips when Ushijima sucks on your neck. A 'pop' sound fills the gap between you two when Ushijima pulls his lips away from your neck. "Don't think I forgot about my payback from the night at the lake, baby girl." He growls. 

Your face instantly flushes red and your eyes widen in shock. "B-Baby girl? Since when did you learn to say something like that Toshi?" 

"It just slipped out." Ushijima curtly answers, a playful glimmer in his eyes. 

"As if." You huff out, nostrils flaring. 

Ushijima targets his next location towards your ear. His tongue glides the sensitive area and you're a bubbling mess again. You're unable to keep your mind straight when Ushijima kisses and grunts in your ear. "Should I just answer you honestly by saying I watch porn or something?" 

"T-Toshi?!" 

"Does it surprise you Y/N?" A low rumbling laughter erupts from Ushijima's throat. The sound coating with sexiness.

_Fuck. Ushijima is too sexy for his own good._

"Isn't it natural for guys to watch stuff like that? I'm sure you have too, right?" Ushijima speaks more than usual. You're usually the one to fill the silence but the roles are being reversed. 

_Is it because he's feeling confident with how things are playing out?_

"W-Well..." You try to muster a response but it's hard to when Ushijima softly plants kisses to your ears. You feel one of his hands reach the back of your head. He runs his fingers through your hair in a slow stroking motion. You clench your teeth from the erupting moan that aches to escape. 

**Ushijima bites your earlobe and you were ready to risk it all.**

"I didn't hurt you did I?" His husky tone and worried eyes cast over to your scrunched up expression. This very moment you feel Ushijima loosen his hold on you.

No longer wanting to be passive, you place your hands on his chest and muster all the strength you have to push him down onto the pillows. He looks bewildered at first but he's completely captivated when he stares up at you. You hold Ushijima down by his shoulders, furrowing your brows. If he wanted to, Ushijima could easily sit up. But he's willing to be pinned down by you. 

"It's not fair that you know my weak points Toshi." You speak between a pout. Ushijima's expression remains unchanging, the lustful expression still filling his eyes. Maybe even more so now. You feel something poke you from underneath and your heart skips the moment you realize what is exactly poking you. 

_Ushijima's hard._

He shyly looks away with a blush streaking across his face. Your surprised reaction must've given it away. "S-Sorry." He sheepishly mutters out. "It's just...seeing your small frame tower over me and how feisty you're being..." He seals his lips shut, unable to continue his sentence. 

You find yourself wanting to grow coy but you fight it back. Swallowing the saliva your mouth forms, you reach a hand out to grip his chin. You force Ushijima to look at you. "Do you have a size kink Toshi? You pointed out how small I am just now. There was also that time where you wanted to compare hand sizes. Or am I reading too deep into your words?" 

Ushijima stiffens when he's caught. He looks everywhere but at you in response. His ears innocently turn red and you feel his lower region twitch. 

Wanting to get the answer out of him, you slowly grind against him. You feel shy and embarrassed at yourself but you remain strong on your actions. Ushijima clenches his teeth and shuts his eyes closed. You faintly hear the grunt he secretes. 

"Uh-uh." You gently grip onto his jaw, pulling it down so his lips are parting. "Let me hear you loud and clear Toshi. I want to hear your thoughts and the cute sounds you make."

Ushijima adamantly shakes his head, completely embarrassed at himself. 

"It's not fair that you heard me moan earlier." 

"S-Stop Y/N. You're being too cute when you're demanding." Ushijima stammers his words out, seemingly out of breath as he tries to regain his composure. 

"Hmmm...not until you answer my question Toshi." Your hips move in a more natural motion compared to your earlier stiff and awkwardness. Ushijima grips tightly onto the blanket underneath him. He fights himself from giving in but you notice his guard slowly crumble when you press your plush lips against his forehead. 

You hear his small grunts through his clench teeth. Removing your hand from his jaw, you cup his cheeks with both hands and continue to grind and shower him with feather like kisses. From his forehead, to his eyebrows, to the lids of his eyes, his nose, and down his jawline. 

A smile curls onto your face when you feel his hands carefully rest on your sides. He's slowly giving into his needs and you can only hope he'll also admit to your statement. You softly press several kisses on the corner of his lips and he surprises you when you feel him grind against you. 

"I...I hate to admit this but." Ushijima speaks between groans. "I do have thoughts about how small your hands would look while you hold my..." He bites his tongue, too shy to finish his words. 

You comfort him with kisses to his lips. "Finish your words Toshi. I won't judge you." 

Y/N's sweet beckoning words are tempting and Ushijima feels himself swayed by her tone. This was something he didn't want her finding out. But it's definitely not something he could've hid from her for long. He loves Y/N too much to hide secrets. He's intoxicated by her lips. As if it is like alcohol, he finds himself mindlessly speaking without a conscious. 

"I wonder how your hands would look wrapped around my cock. Or if you're able to handle my length without me hurting you too badly." Ushijima nervously flutters his eyes open to see Y/N's reaction. She looks at him with such adoring eyes and a tender smile that it causes his heart to pound against his chest. Her expression is completely euphoric. 

"Should we find out?" She speaks in a playful tone, her eyebrows raised. Ushijima is unable to process her words when he finds her getting off of him and positioning herself between his legs. 

She tucks a few loose strands of hair behind her ear and slowly tugs at Ushijima's shorts. "Can I?" 

Ushijima can only silently respond with a feint nod. He's still in disbelief with the situation. 

_How did things escalate this way?_

This was by far not what he had envisioned their first date to be.

Her eyes widen when she carefully pulls down his shorts and boxers. She blushes at the sight and Ushijima shyly casts his eyes to the side. She parts her lips slightly in awe and nervousness. "T-This is my first time doing this kind of thing so...I'm sorry if I can't satisfy you Toshi." Y/N quietly apologizes. Ushijima extends a hand out to stroke her head. 

"You're my first Y/N. No matter what you do, I'm sure to feel happy." 

Ushijima's sweet words pulls at your heart strings. You smile in response and nod your head. He keeps his hand on your head to run his fingers through your hair. The gesture comforts you as you hesitantly lick the precum from his tip. Your face scrunches from the salty taste but you fight through it. Hesitant, you glide your tongue around the rim. This causes Ushijima to shiver in response, a satisfied groan escaping from his throat. He throws his head back in complete ecstasy from the simple action.

Seeing him this pleasured makes you happy. Happy that you can offer something like this for Ushijima. 

You can't imagine the stress he went through to set everything up and even prepare dinner that neither of you have touched much of. You mentally tell yourself to resume eating once things are done here. You don't want Ushijima's efforts to go to waste. 

Heart racing, you sum up the courage to take a bit of his length in your mouth. The unfamiliar sensation causes you to gag when you try to suck his cock. 

Ushijima clenches a bundle of Y/N's hair from the pleasure. 

"God..." Ushijima grunts out. His chest heaves up and down violently when you try to suck deeper. Your eyes squeeze shut and there's tears forming in the corner of your eyes when you push yourself further. You jerk your head back and pull your mouth away when you gag again. The saliva drips from the corner of your lips and you wipe it away with your fingertips. 

"Don't force yourself Y/N." Ushijima slowly strokes your hair as he catches his breath. Pursing your lips, you switch things up. Instead of using your mouth, you gingerly take hold of his length in the small of your hand. 

Ushijima darts his eyes down, a pleased husky growl slips past his lips. The sound makes you blush and aroused all at once. You feel his cock throb in your hand and you slowly begin to stroke him. His cheeks burn a shade burgundy as he watches your hand slide against his length. 

Ushijima shyly bites down on his bottom lip, casting his eyes to the side when he notices the smile forming on your face when you watch him. "How does my hand look Toshi?" You speak cheerfully and Ushijima shrinks in response. He scrunches his nose, not wanting to answer you. 

"Cute." He mutters under his breath. The smile on your face widens and you giggle quietly to yourself. Not wanting to tease him anymore, you focus on pleasing Ushijima. You want to hear his groans again. The raspy sound that croaks out of his throat is music to your ears. With your hand stroking, you lower yourself back down to glide your tongue against the rim of the head. 

Ushijima widens his eyes when Y/N's actions are combined at once. He barely holds onto his orgasm the moment he feels the warmth of being inside her mouth. Now that he's feeling the sensation of her hand and tongue, it's utterly impossible for him to not reach his climax. He tries to fight within himself. He didn't want to look so pathetic by orgasming this quickly. But he's never felt this kind of pleasure before. The one pleasure he's used to is one from his own hand. 

Not only that, but the look Y/N wears as she's doing such dirty things to him. The shine in her eyes when she looks up at him. The tiny curl of her lips when she hears him slip up and groan. 

_Fuck, she's too damn cute._

Ushijima watches her eyelids fall closed. Her nervous actions seem to subside as she feels more comfortable. Her soft lips press several kisses down his length and Ushijima shivers in response. His fingers tangle in her hair and his hips begin to buckle the moment he feels the warmth of her mouth again. 

He's unable to think straight as he's feeling pleasure from different sensations. The quick strokes of Y/N's hand, her twirling tongue, and the few strong sucks her mouth makes. 

"Y-Y/N..." Ushijima whimpers out your name. His voice is unbearably soft and adorable. You're taken aback when your name bubbles out from his lips. His eyebrows scrunch together and he slowly thrusts his length inside your mouth. You try to hold out from pulling your mouth off to gag. He must be reaching his high and you didn't want to break that away from him. 

Ushijima's hand clutches tightly onto your hair again and he thrusts in a repetitive motion. He curses in between moans and whimpers your name. You squeeze your eyes shut the moment you taste something hot and salty cream in the back of your throat. Ushijima slowly relaxes his hips and unravels his fingers from your hair. 

You take that moment to pull your mouth out of his length and swallow his thick substance. 

Ushijima's foggy mind clears and he quickly sits up to check if Y/N is alright. He reaches out to cup her redden face with his hand, his thumb stroking her cheek. "I wasn't too rough on you, was I?" 

A smile curls on your lips and you shake your head. "Did you enjoy yourself Toshi?" 

Ushijima blushes from Y/N's question. He lowers his eyes down for a second before pressing a kiss to her forehead. He pulls his boxers and shorts up before gently laying Y/N down where he previously was. "I enjoyed every second of it, Y/N. Now it's my turn to pleasure my princess." 

Your eyes widen for a moment when you hear Ushijima call you princess. Something about that makes your heart flutter when he says it in his deep baritone voice. 

"Hmm, maybe I should've let you change earlier." His olive eyes glance at your jeans. He places both of his hands on your thighs, squeezing them gently. His eyes trail back to your face and he leans forward to press kisses on your lips. Your arms lace around his neck. You keep him locked in place. Your lips roughly kiss his plush ones as if you haven't kissed him moments earlier. 

Ushijima struggles to keep up with your pace. He must be tired from his orgasm earlier. 

**Or so you thought.**

You feel his hands wander upwards towards your inner thigh. One hand smoothly unbuttons your pants while the other slips under your shirt and towards your bra. Ushijima notices your kisses slowing down. Wanting to keep you distracted, Ushijima parts your lips with his tongue. 

You gasp in response when you feel his tongue nervously flick against yours. A heat creeps onto your face when you part your lips slightly to allow his tongue more access. 

His boldness startles you when you feel his tongue twirl around yours. Now you're the one unable to keep up. You jolt the moment you feel his thumb rub your clit. He hums in response when his fingers spread your folds. 

Slowly, Ushijima pulls his tongue away and a string of saliva forms between the two of you. The seductive look in his eyes, his thumb rubbing your clit, and the other hand massaging one of your breasts is too much pleasure for you. 

"You're soaking down here, Y/N." 

"D-Don't point it out Toshi." You grow shy with a blushing face. 

He wears a smug smirk with a glint in his eyes. His lips make contact with your ear, kissing it ever so softly. "I love it." Ushijima growls before biting on your earlobe softly. 

You squirm in response which is possibly the wrong thing to do since you find yourself filled with Ushijima's finger. He's managed to slip his middle finger inside your throbbing cunt. The feeling is unusual but you didn't hate it. 

Slowly, Ushijima thrusts his finger inside. Your walls tighten against his fingers and he releases a pleasured groan by your ear. With his heavy breathing right in your ear and his finger thrusting your insides, the amount of arousal you're getting is hard to explain. 

He moves at a slow pace probably not wanting to hurt you. He's known to not know how to be gentle and it's not his fault. You just have to reassure him and explain to him if it's too much. "T-Toshi, can you go a bit quicker? I can handle it." Ushijima hesitates for a moment and you feel his finger completely stop. He lifts his head to look at your eyes. "Are you sure?" 

Nodding your head, you reach for the arm where his hand is inside of you. "I'm sure." You flash him a smile and it gives him some confidence to quicken his pace. You let out a satisfied hum when you feel his slender finger thrust inside your tight walls again. 

Ushijima relaxes his stiff shoulders and you distract him with kisses. You're the one to slide your tongue into his mouth this time and it's no surprise when Ushijima startles. The two of you relish this moment with hungry kisses and entangled tongues. The saliva dripping from the corner of your lips and your lust only wanting more of Ushijima. 

You pull away from your heated kiss to whimper out softly. "R-Rougher Toshi. I want your finger deep and fast."

Ushijima's face reddens from Y/N's demands. He seems to hold back a bit but recalls how well she handled his hunger earlier. "Okay, baby girl." Ushijima whispers and presses a kiss to her forehead.

Your arms unravel from his neck and falls to your sides. Your reach out to clench onto the blanket underneath of you and you raise your hips up slightly. With the change of the angle, you feel Ushijima's finger deeper. Ideally, you wished it was his length and not his finger but you doubt he had a condom. Otherwise, you both would've ended up in a different scenario. 

Ushijima nibbles Y/N's neck and he feels her insides tighten even more around his finger. "Don't hold back on me Y/N. Let me hear my name fall from your lips." The growl from Ushijima riles you up further and the slight pinch of your nipple in his other hand sends your stomach flipping. 

"T-Toshi..." You squeak out with your toes curling. He shakes his head, pinching your nipple harder and thrusting even rougher. 

"My full first name, Y/N." Ushijima speaks in a stern tone. 

"Fuck..." You moan out with a blank mind. It's rare for you to say his first name in it's entirety. The thoughts stop there when you feel yourself reaching your euphoria. 

Your hands fly towards Ushijima's dark olive hair, frantically roaming through his locks. "Wa-Wakatoshi." 

Your legs squeeze shut and your hips buckle from Ushijima's finger thrusts. Ushijima smothers your moans with kisses and you're both out of breath as you try to one up one another with kisses. With your lips clashing onto each other and your moans drowned out, you slowly get off of your high. You feel Ushijima slide his finger out of your tight walls. He pulls his lips away from yours for a moment to lick his finger clean.

The sight makes you blush. 

A small smile forms on Ushijima's lips and he lays down beside you. His large hand reaches out to tuck a few stray hairs behind your ear. "Is my princess satisfied?" 

You press a kiss to his lips in response. "Very." A smile plasters on your face and he quietly chuckles under his breath. A comfortable silence fills the conversation while the two of you stare at one another adoringly. 

"I didn't think our first date would go like this." Ushijima quietly whispers. He takes in Y/N's entire face. A look of love filling his eyes. He carefully strokes her face with his thumb and lowers his forehead against hers. 

"Me either." You whisper with a giggle. 

Ushijima forms an innocent expression. You notice his lips twitch slightly as if he wants to say something else. You place your hand over his, rubbing the back of his hand. "What is it Toshi?" 

He hesitantly makes eye contact with you. "Could..." His lips close for a moment before he parts them again. "Could I possibly pleasure you differently next time? I'm not satisfied with what I did earlier. I want to give you more pleasure the next time. One that you won't forget. It might not go well the first time but I'm sure with enough practice--" 

You silence Ushijima's words with a kiss. "You're making it sound like volleyball practice Toshi." A giggle erupts from your throat. 

He scrunches his nose, blushing at your comparison. 

"Just make sure to buy condoms." You poke his nose softly and his shy expression melts into a smile. 

Ushijima's hand falls from your face and he pulls you close into a tight embrace. You hum in happiness when you feel his muscular arms and broad chest envelope you in warmth. "I love you Y/N." The sound of Ushijima's heartbeat against your ear and his love confession makes your heart skip in response. 

"I love you Toshi." 

_This is definitely a date you'll remember and something you can finally brag to Tendō._


	23. I miss her

Tendō and Ushijima are spending the afternoon together in the university gymnasium for volleyball practice. But Tendō notices how slightly distracted Ushijima is when he stares at the volleyball. 

"Um...are you going to toss the ball over Ushijima?" Tendō calls out to him from the other side of the net. Ushijima snaps out of his thoughts to look over at his friend that's waving his hands wildly on the opposite side of the net.

Tossing the ball up, Ushijima jumps and serves the ball over to Tendō. But the ball hits his side of the net and never makes it over to Tendō. A deathly echo of the ball hitting the squeaky gymnasium floor makes everyone around them widen their eyes. Tendō also looks surprised with a cocked up eyebrow. He hurries over to grab the volleyball while Ushijima runs his fingers through his dark olive brown hair. 

"Maybe we should call it a day, Ushi." Tendō awkwardly laughs. He makes his way over to Ushi and pushes his back forward with one hand while tossing the volleyball in a nearby basket. Tendō excuses him and Ushijima out of the gymnasium from the other club members. 

With no one around to look or hear them, Tendō speaks up. "So, what's going on? You're more distracted than usual." 

Ushijima's olive eyes are distant. He keeps them down on the concrete beneath his feet. 

"Did something happen between you and Y/N last night? You two didn't get into an argument because she stayed over at Semi's place, right? I was there. Nothing happened." Tendō wracks his brain for a possible answer since Ushijima's silence isn't helpful. 

Ushijima shakes his head. He's been distracted all day because of Y/N. But it wasn't because of her staying over at Semi's. 

"I...just miss her a lot today." Ushijima parts his lips slightly to answer Tendō. 

Tendō slaps a hand over his mouth, his eyes widen and his cheeks blush from how adorable and unusual of Ushijima to admit to his feelings like this. He's definitely growing to understand his feelings ever since he's started to date Y/N.

"O-Oh? Then you should go home and see her. Why did you bother coming to practice?" Tendō clears his throat, recollecting himself. 

Ushijima scrunches his nose, a blush creeping onto his face. This new expression makes Tendō raise an eyebrow. Ushijima's lip turns into a fine line. "I...don't think I could control myself if I do go home."

Tendō parts his lips slightly, a confused expression on his face. "What do you mean? Control yourself? It sounds like you're going to pounce on her if she's in your line of sight." 

Ushijima raises one hand to his hair, ruffling it. "I might." He murmurs innocently. 

The coy expression on Ushijima's face is undeniably a rare sight for Tendō to see. "Wow. I'd never believe I would see the silent stoic Ushijima turn into a complete softie for someone before. You really love her, don't you?" Tendō chuckles under his breath, a smile on his face. 

Ushijima flushes from Tendō's words. He lowers the hand that's running through his hair towards his face. He's turning bright like a tomato, full of embarrassment. "Shut up."

Tendō can't contain his chuckle when he hears Ushijima retort. He lightly slaps Ushijima's shoulder. "Nothing wrong with being in love Ushi. I'm glad you feel this way towards something else other than volleyball. But, if you do miss her so much, you should head home. I'm sure she feels the same way." 

Ushijima slowly nods his head. The two make their way over to the locker room to change before parting ways. Before Ushijima makes his way home, he takes a quick detour. 

🏐･ﾟﾟ･｡.

You take a small break from your homework to go through the boxes you tucked in the corner of your room. Surprisingly you've managed to procrastinate long enough from unpacking the rest of your belongings. 

There's only three boxes you set aside that were labeled as memories. You figured they were things you didn't need to unpack right away. Not only did you want to take a break from your study, your mind is still clouded from last nights events. 

You raise a photo frame up to your face, eyeing the picture of you and Ushijima playing at a park. The two of you were probably eight there. 

You giggle at the sight of the unamused expression Ushijima wears when he looks at you. Your thumb strokes against his face in the photo. You wondered if Ushijima ever regretted having met you and being forced to be your playmate. 

Lowering the photo back into your box, something else catches your attention. 

A purple fabric peaks underneath a pile of photos and knickknacks. You remove the objects that are in your way to lift up the skirt you wore often during your high school years. Lowering your eyes back down to the box, you spot the white jacket, light blue dress shirt, grey sweater, and purple bow tie.

The corner of your lips curl into a smile. It's only been a year since you last worn it so you're sure it should fit well on you again. 

Easily distracted, you long forget to continue unboxing the other boxes. You grab your uniform together and pile it onto the bed while undressing your current pajamas. A smile graces your face when you wonder how Ushijima will react to seeing you in your school uniform again. 

You don't have to wait long to see his reaction when you hear the faint sound of the front door opening and Ushijima's deep voice ringing throughout the small of your apartment. You fumble to put at least the skirt, dress shirt, and bow together. Abandoning the hot sweater and white jacket behind. 

Thankfully you were already in a pair of knee high socks. Otherwise you would have to rummage through your sock drawer for a pair. 

The racing of your heart makes you nervous when you glance at yourself in the mirror before exiting out of your bedroom. Ushijima has his back to you when he sets his backpack down on the couch.

You clear your throat to get his attention. Ushijima stiffens, seemingly startled from your voice. He turns around with his usual stoic expression but it flickers the moment he takes a good look at your appearance. 

Shyly, you flare out your skirt and twirl. "Look what I found while I was cleaning." 

Ushijima freezes in his spot, his eyes glued to your body. He gulps and the color of his face reddens. You find his reaction worth it. "Do I look cute in the uniform Toshi?" You speak up again, wanting to hear his response. But you should've expected the next action. Ushijima tends to be more responsive with actions instead of verbally answering.

He walks over to you, gingerly holding onto one of your hands while the other touches your bow tie, adjusting it from it's lopsided state. You must've been too nervous to realize it wasn't centered when you looked at your reflection earlier. 

Ushijima leans down to kiss your lips, a glow in his eyes. Your breath hitches from the sudden kiss. The two of you look at one another in silence. Ushijima places his hands on your waist, biting his bottom lip. He speaks in a husky sultry tone, "I'm glad I came home earlier today." His lips press gentle kisses to your ear. "I missed you so much Y/N." 

Your eyes widen from his tone. His words easily catches your heart into a flutter and you feel his hands squeeze your waist. He's hesitant to slide them down further. 

_Is it possible that Ushijima couldn't stop thinking about last night too?_

You pull away slightly to look into his olive eyes. "I missed you too." You find your voice to whisper in response. The corner of Ushijima's lips twitch into a small smile and his eyes soften on your gaze. 

"Tendō's right...I have the urge to pounce on you." He grimaces at himself for feeling this way. You blush at his choice of words. He shuts his eyes closed, a deep exhale stifling through clench teeth. As he inhales deeply, he flutters his long eyelashes open to look at you. "Could you...allow my imaginations turn into reality Y/N?" 

Your lips twitch in response and you feel your chest tighten. His longing stare causes your heart to pound against your chest.

_Is Ushijima referring to his imaginations he had of you back in high school?_

"O-Of course Toshi. What kind of imagination are you talking about?" 

A flickering glimmer sparkles in Ushijima's eyes before they cast over full of lust. There's not a moment wasted when you watch Ushijima lift you up. Your legs naturally wrap around his waist and your arms lace around his neck. His lips clash against yours and one hand runs through your hair. You struggle to match his kisses when you feel your back press up against the wall of the hallway. 

"Just be a good girl and let me do the rest Y/N." Ushijima growls out between bated breath and sloppy kisses. You're unable to say a word as you relish his hungry kisses.

_Okay._


	24. I'm your idiot

Ushijima holds you steady on the wall. Each kiss is rough, hungry, and needy. His actions far from gentle but you don't mind it. Seeing him act on his own accord only arouses you more. 

You didn't think things would happen this quickly seeing as though just yesterday the two of you were just starting to be intimate. Maybe Ushijima is more of a pervert than you thought. He's probably surprising himself too. 

"Mmm..." Ushijima's quiet sound of pleasure makes you blush. He's completely infatuated with the scenario that is happening. Wanting to hear more moans from him, you change things up. You pull away from your flurry of kisses to glide your tongue on the bottom of his parted lips. 

His eyes visibly widen and he's giving his entire attention to you. With a teasing smirk on your face, you softly suck on his bottom lip before slipping your tongue in. His brows knit and his eyes soften, his grip on your waist tightens from your teasing. 

Ushijima doesn't take over as he lets you have your own fun. Your tongue explores his mouth, flicking and gliding. Closing your eyes, your tongue swirls around his and a muffle moan from Ushijima fills your ears. 

He slowly moves one hand under your skirt. Slowly, you pull your tongue out of his mouth and Ushijima stares at you in a daze. He parts his lips innocently and sticks his tongue out, wanting more. 

Your heart skips at the sight. The way he silently asks for more is just too cute. Unable to deny him, you surprise him by sucking on his tongue instead. Another moan is gifted and you smile from the sweet tone. 

With Y/N distracted, Ushijima rubs at her inner thigh. The temperature underneath her skirt is hot and he grows excited to feel the dampness of her panties against his fingers. 

_Fuck. When did he get so perverted like this?_

He's still in disbelief that this is happening. 

He was distracted the entire day during his classes with thoughts of Y/N.

To have her surprise him like this when he got back...it's definitely a dream come true.

_The amount of imaginations he had of her in her school uniform._

Aroused by these thoughts, Ushijima impatiently wanders his fingers to her panties. His fingers press the area and he's pleased to feel how damp and warm the spot it. Y/N squirms in his arms, a soft moan escaping her lips when she pulls herself away from his tongue. 

Ushijima slowly sets her down on her feet and he wastes no time to get on his knees. He slowly presses several kisses up her inner thigh before lifting her skirt up. Y/N helps him by holding her skirt up for him. She purses her lips and shuts her eyes closed, a blissful sound of her moans fill the hallway when Ushijima laps up the dripping liquid in between her folds. 

His large hands part her legs a little wider so he could have better access. 

"T-Toshi this is embarrassing..." Y/N whines above him. Ushijima pulls away to look up at her. A stern look on his face. 

"There's nothing to be embarrassed about princess. Just enjoy yourself, okay?" He reaches up to give her small hand a gentle squeeze before resuming back to her sensitive area. Y/N nibbles her bottom lip, face flushed as she watches Ushijima glide his tongue on her folds. 

You seriously wonder where Ushijima's learned how to do any of this. His imaginations must've been wildly detailed. Your train of thought derails when you squirm from a new feeling. 

_Ushijima's tongue._

Ushijima inserts his tongue inside Y/N's lower region. Her walls quickly tighten around his tongue, the feeling sensational and her taste-- _fuck_. 

His brows crease together and this is already enough for him to make a mess in his pants. He harbors the feeling back of wanting to orgasm as he tries to focus on her. Ushijima slowly moves his tongue in and out of her. Y/N squirms and her hands fly towards his olive brown hair, gripping onto his locks tightly. 

It seems like he's not the only one that wants to release an orgasm. Ushijima silently makes it his goal to give Y/N multiple orgasms this evening.

**He wants to be better than last night.**

Slowly, Ushijima pulls his tongue out from her and she whimpers in response. "Don't hold out on me Y/N. Let me taste you." Ushijima looks up at her, raising her hand to his lips to kiss gently. She nods in response, not a word peeping from her lips. A smile curls onto his face from how obedient she's being for him. Usually Y/N is quite stubborn and wants things her way. But it seems he's the only one who has this strength over her to have things his way. 

With his tongue reentering her warmth, a satisfied hum rumbles from his throat. Her walls easily tighten around his tongue and he's once again feeling the need to ejaculate in his pants. It's unbearable for him to hold out but he tries his best. He wants to focus on Y/N first.

With a consistent pattern of his tongue sliding in and out of her folds, Y/N barely has the strength to stand straight. Her legs give in slightly and her hips rock side to side as she takes advantage of her positioning. She uses Ushijima's tongue to help her reach her ecstasy. Seeing how needy Y/N is for this orgasm makes Ushijima's crotch hurts within his pants. 

He slowly pulls his tongue away to insert a finger inside of her. Y/N releases a satisfied moan when she feels something much longer inside of her. Ushijima gulps at the sight of her redden face and hungry eyes. She slowly rides his finger and he grows jealous of his own finger. 

Ushijima grows a bit impatient. Wanting his finger to be his cock instead that's inside of her. But he holds back until she reaches her high, a blissful moan of his name fumbles out of her throat. Ushijima edges her on more when he finger fucks her faster and rougher despite her already reaching her high. 

"T-Toshi?" She cries out between moans. Another orgasm is reached from her. Her chest heaves up and down roughly. Ushijima carefully pulls his finger out from under her, his tongue swirling around his finger as he licks all of her juices up. 

Slowly, Ushijima gets up to his feet. He carefully picks Y/N up from under her legs, carrying her princess style to his bedroom. 

You try to catch your breath. Your heart races at an alarming rate and the energy in your body is leaving you. You're unsure if you can handle much more but you force yourself to. Ushijima has yet to have his orgasm and you didn't want to be selfish. 

Ushijima carefully rests you on his bed and you instantly feel the softness of his bed on your back. You've never personally visited him in his room before. You're not surprised by how well maintained everything is. But you don't have much time to look either when your attention is pulled away from his lips. 

Ushijima leans over to press several kisses to your lips. "You're not too tired yet are you, princess?"

You weakly shake your head no in response. Your hand reaches for his cheek, your thumb grazing softly. "You haven't had your fun yet Toshi." 

Ushijima blushes from your words, an innocent scrunch to his nose. He turns his head slightly to kiss your palm. You lower your hand back to your side while Ushijima fishes for a small box in his pocket. You snicker at the sight when you realize it's a box of condoms. "When did you buy that?" You point at the box that he's opening up. 

He puckers his lips out slightly, murmuring. "Before I got home..."

"You weren't eager, were you?"

"S-Shut up." Ushijima stutters his words. He shyly takes one condom out of the box and tears it open effortlessly. "You've been in my thoughts all day. I couldn't focus on my classwork or even volleyball." 

"Oh?" A Cheshire-like smile forms on your face. Ushijima nods his head silently. He unbuckles his belt and unzips his pants. He then takes his pants off, dropping it onto the floor with a soft thud. You gulp at the size of his length when he pulls it through the hole of his boxers. 

The thought of his size inside of you made you nervous but all the while excited. 

After situating himself, Ushijima returns to showering you with kisses. The conversation is put to an end when your lips are busy with each others. 

Ushijima fumbles to unbutton your dress shirt between the kisses that start to intensify again. You notice his impatience when he apologizes between breaths. "Sorry, I hope you didn't get attached to this dress shirt too much."

You couldn't retort when you hear the pop of several buttons the moment his hands pull your dress shirt apart. You snicker softly and speak between kisses. "Was this part of your imagination too?" 

Ushijima grows shy. He silences your words with deeper kisses. His hands waste no time in slipping under your bra to grope your breasts. A satisfied hum echoes from his throat and you can't help but smile. 

_You'll never tire from his moans._

Your fingers roam his olive brown hair while your tongue flicks and twirl around each others. You feel Ushijima's rough calloused hands gingerly knead your breasts together. He carefully lifts your back up to unfasten the back of your bra. Ushijima pulls away to marvel at your exposed chest. 

Your hands cover your eyes when you notice how intensely he is eyeing your body. The tip of your ears redden. "D-Don't look at me like that Toshi. I'm getting embarrassed again." 

Ushijima pries your hands away to kiss your forehead. "Why? It's just me Y/N. There's no need to be embarrassed. You're perfect." He reassures you with a smile. Your heart wavers and the corner of your lips curl into a smile. "I'm going to insert myself in you now, okay? Tell me if it hurts. Even if it's just a little." His husky voice speaks directly into your right ear. 

Ushijima glides his tongue against your ear while his hand parts your legs open slightly for easier access. You squirm from the wetness of his tongue against your ear. A low chuckle escapes from Ushijima's throat.

"You're so cute when you squirm, princess." He whispers in a sultry tone. You bite your bottom lip, his breath tickling your ear. "I wonder what kind of situations we'd find ourselves in if we were dating back in high school. I wouldn't be able to keep my hands off of you. The school uniform fits you too well." Ushijima lifts your skirt up and pulls your panties to the side. He grunts when his tip makes it's way inside your tight walls.

You clench your teeth from his entrance. Slight nervousness bubbles up inside of you again. 

_Will his length not rip you apart?_

It's your first time so you feared the thought. Ushijima must be thinking the same when he notices how you've froze over. "Does it hurt too much, Y/N?" His tickling breath whispers into your ear. You shake your head, turning your head slightly to look him in the eyes. "I'm just scared..." 

A small smile etches on his face and his large hand strokes your hair behind your ear. "I promise to not hurt you and if I do, just tell me." Ushijima's soft plush lips press against your forehead multiple times. He slowly inserts himself while you focus on his lips. 

Of course there's a sharp pain down below when his length begins to go deeper inside. But you do your best to ignore the pain. You chant the word 'relax' over and over. The pain will eventually subside and you'll feel pleasure. Wanting to distract yourself, you begin to speak up. 

"What kind of situations do you think we would be in Toshi?" 

Ushijima's mind is turning into mush when he feels his length being tightened by Y/N's walls. He struggles to keep his attention together. Gulping, he forces himself to focus on her face. Her lips litter his jawline with kisses. Ushijima slowly starts to thrust inside of Y/N, the two of them squeezing their eyes shut. One from pleasure while the other is bearing the pain and hoping the pleasure will kick in. 

"Um..." Ushijima clears his throat. His face reddens when he starts to list out the ideas. "There's plenty of places I'd like to mess around at." 

"Oh?" You smirk at the thought. Your eyes flutter open to look at Ushijima. He wears a blush on his face and his ears redden. 

"The classroom, the storage closet, the locker room..." Ushijima clenches his teeth when he feels Y/N tighten more on him. He grunts and flutters his eyes open. His heart is in his throat when he notices the yearning expression Y/N wears. The way her breasts bounce slightly as he thrusts inside of her. The cuteness of her redden cheeks. Her lips part slightly as her body relaxes. 

She must not be in pain anymore when he feels her slightly grind against him. 

_Is this a signal for him to be rough?_

She hums and moans in satisfaction. "Yeah? I didn't take you for the type to do such intimate things in public spaces." 

Ushijima scrunches his nose, embarrassed. He thrusts a bit rougher and she moans loudly in response. Her eyes squeeze shut and he gently bites down on her bottom lip. "I didn't think I would be this perverted either until you became my girlfriend, Y/N. You're pulling out this side of me that I never knew about." 

You find it hard to speak when Ushijima's cock drives deeper into you. Only sounds of moans and the bed squeaking fills your ears. Ushijima's hand grips your wrists, holding it above your head so you're unable to clasp it over your mouth to muffle out your growing loud moans. 

"F-Fuck Toshi--" You cry out. 

Ushijima lowers his eyes down to see himself thrust into Y/N's delicate frame. The sight makes his eyes widen and he grows more aroused. He thought he couldn't get more aroused but that's obviously a lie. "Mmm...Fuck." Ushijima bites down on his bottom lip. The sight is amazing. 

He's amazed at how well Y/N's taking his entire length. He's unable to stop himself from thrusting faster inside Y/N's walls. The lewd sound of his cock slapping inside her cunt is music to his ears. 

Ushijima throws his head back, grunting with each thrust. Y/N whimpers his name profusely and he feels her arch her back. There's so much pleasure happening at once. Physically and vocally. His senses are clogged from the amount of bliss. 

Feeling his own high incoming, Ushijima loosens his grip on Y/N's wrist. Her hands fly to her sides, gripping tightly onto his bedsheets. 

The corner of your eyes whelp up with tears when you feel your mind blank out and your insides a mess. Ushijima's length is a different kind of pleasure from his tongue and finger.

_This kind of pleasure is much more satisfying._

You've never felt something like this before and you feared you'll constantly crave this kind of feeling. 

"B-Baby girl, I don't think I can hold out much longer." Ushijima whimpers out from above you. His brows are furrowed together and his jaw tight. He's trying his best to let you orgasm first before he releases himself inside his condom. 

"I'm close Toshi. Let's orgasm together, okay?" You speak between heavy breaths. He nods his head weakly and with one final thrust, you easily meet your high. With your back arching and your toes curling into his bed sheets, you're crying out his name in a chant. 

Ushijima releases his own high with a stream of foul language and grunts. Y/N's name slips through his lips between the ' _fucks_ ' and ' _shit_ '.

Ushijima slowly pulls his length out from you and cleans himself up before pulling his boxers over him. 

You rest a hand over your chest, feeling your heart race. Ushijima slowly lays down beside you. His muscular arms pulls you close to him. You press a soft kiss to his neck and goosebumps litter in response. His large hand runs through your hair and you watch his chest heave up and down. Slowly, his hand lifts your chin up and his lips catches yours. "I love you so much Y/N."

A smile etches onto your face and you kiss him in return. "And I love you Toshi." 

"You're honestly the best thing to ever happen to me." Ushijima whispers so softly as if it's a secret only meant for you to only hear. 

"I can say the same about you." 

Ushijima rests his forehead against yours, a heavy sigh under his breath. "I'm sorry I've made you wait this long. To be honest...I've only seen you as a childhood friend for the longest. The day my parents made me play with you, I just did as I was told. I wasn't too keen on the idea since I preferred to be alone."

"Hey." You grumble out. 

He snickers at your retort. "As I grew up with you, you were a bit clingy and annoying."

"I thought we were talking about the good things." You mumble out, nostrils flaring. 

Ushijima holds back his laughter, his hand stroking your hair again. He places a gentle kiss on your forehead with a smile. "I wondered why I was so unlucky to have someone as stubborn as you around but I actually wouldn't change it for the world. My life wouldn't be as fun without you around. I wouldn't be able to learn more about myself without your guidance." 

Ushijima lowers his lips from your forehead, down to your cheek. "I wouldn't want to learn all these kinds of feelings; jealousy, fear, and..." 

Your eyes waver when Ushijima seals his lips against yours. A soft and tender kiss. "Love with anyone else other than you Y/N."

The heat in your cheeks resurface and you're left breathless. Ushijima looks at you with soft eyes and a beautiful sweet smile. "I can't wait to experience many more feelings and new memories with you Y/N. I promise to not be as dense as I was before and if I ever am, please point it out to me." 

A smile forms on your face. You lace your arms around Ushijima's neck, nuzzling your head against his chest. "Okay, I will. Otherwise you'll revert back to being an idiot." 

Ushijima chuckles and he envelopes you in his arms. He nuzzles his cheek on your head. "But I'm your idiot, Y/N."

You giggle softly. "Yeah, you are."

\- - - -

& this concludes 𝕪𝕠𝕦'𝕣𝕖 𝕒𝕟 𝕚𝕕𝕚𝕠𝕥!

FDGLDFJD. I CAN'T BELIEVE IT.

Ushijima is so stinking cute when he's in love! 🥺

The amount of times I caught myself smiling as I wrote about him is crazy.

It definitely was a struggle when the story started off with Semi frequently between the two. As someone who loves Semi a lot, I feel so bad hurting him in this story. 😔 But don't worry. He'll have his redemption in his own story in the future.

This story is personally written for a good friend of mine and I hope she enjoys this!

I envision our 6'2" giant to be very aloof when it comes to love but I feel like once he gets a good understanding about love as a whole, he'll become quite clingy. He definitely wouldn't want to leave your side for too long and he'd crave your attention without verbally saying it.

He's a man of action. 🤍

Anyway, I want to thank **YOU** for reading, voting, and commenting this story! It's always a motivation for me and I can't thank you enough for giving me the time of your day to read my story.

Until next time. I'll see you in the future in a different story.

🤗

\- cutesight


End file.
